Remember Me, My Love?
by TiCkLeDpInK22
Summary: New Chapter 2 up.
1. Surprises Come for those who Work

Remember Me, My Love?

-Revised 3/31/06-

Chapter 1- Surprises Come To Those Who Work

"Ror, honey, wake up." Lorelai shook her, "I don't want to go to Luke's alone."

"You don't?" Rory teased.

"Do you remember the last time I went alone? He wouldn't give me coffee," Lorelai moaned.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Rory groaned.

"That's not important. Hey, remember that Belle and Sebastian t-shirt of mine you love? You can totally have it," Lorelai tried to change the subject.

"Mom." Rory warned.

"7:30, but Luke said to come down to the diner early today. I want to go!" Lorelai whined.

"Fine," Rory gave in.

"Yay, and because you are going to Yale so soon, I'll let you go out with Dean tonight, breaking our special bonding time." Lorelai replied.

Rory sat up quickly, "Go, I need to change."

"Oh fruit of my loins, its not like I haven't seen you-" Lorelai began.

"Don't even finish that sentence mom," Rory groaned.

"Fine, I'm leaving," Lorelai slid off the bed and shut the door behind her. Rory simply let her head hit the pillow and sighed. She honestly did not want to go to Luke's right now. Every time she went there, she was reminded of Jess. She could picture him pouring her coffee, with the order pad in his left back pocket. Jess swore that his butt was uneven, and this made it look proportionate. Rory bitterly laughed to herself. She honestly did not know why she got back together with Dean the minute he left. Rory felt he was the only person who would comfort her without saying 'I told you so' even though he did.

Rory sighed once again and lifted herself out of her plaid sheet-covered bed. She looked through her dresser and chose a simple pair of jeans and her mom's Belle and Sebastian t-shirt that was actually hers in the first place. Rory walked out into the kitchen to meet her impatient mother, who was tapping her nails on the table.

"Finally. How long does it take you to get ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Wow, you're that impatient? How much coffee have you had this morning anyway?" Rory asked.

"Well, I think about one cup," Lorelai lied.

"Try again," Rory said impatiently.

"Maybe more around six," Lorelai looked at the ground.

"Well if you want anymore, perk down," Rory pointed out.

"Right, perk down," Lorelai nodded.

The two Gilmore girls headed down the street, but nobody was outside. Babette, who was usually tending to her garden, or listening to Morey play the piano, was nowhere in site. Miss Patty wasn't there to ask how Dean was, and to say how lucky Rory was to have him again. Taylor wasn't there, sweeping in front of Doose's and looking for punks and hoodlums.

"This is really weird," Rory noted.

"I know. Ror, I'm kind of scared," Lorelai said.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be the adult?" Rory asked. Lorelai stuck her tongue out while they looked around the deserted town.

"Oh I think I know what happened. Aliens captured the entire town except for us because they thought we were too beautiful to be disturbed. And before that, the aliens planted microchips into all of their brains, except for ours, due to our pre-mentioned beauty," Lorelai ranted.

"Nice theory. Have you been watching Sci-Fi lately?" Rory laughed.

"Uh, no," Lorelai lied.

"You probably have, but you can deny it," Rory rolled her eyes.

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner and Luke looked at them. "No coffee."

"Love you too. So, what's with the empty diner?" Lorelai asked, while sitting down on a stool.

"Uh, I don't know," Luke said, deciding to give them some coffee.

"Okay, so what's my surprise?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Caesar quit," Luke said.

"That's really weird. I thought he liked his job here," Lorelai pondered.

"So did I. Well anyway, I need someone to do the inventory in the back and I was wondering if you two would be willing to do it."

"So I'm assuming we can't eat the food that we check the inventory on," Lorelai said.

"You assumed correctly, but maybe if there's almost enough that I need to order more, then you can eat some," Luke sighed.

"Oh, okay. Sounds good to me," Lorelai agreed, and Rory nodded in approval.

Luke walked back into the kitchen, and took out his cell phone and called Miss Patty. "Hey Patty… yeah they're here… probably two hours… okay, bye." Luke continued flipping the pancakes.

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Rory were idly chatting as they sipped their coffee. "Does Luke seem to be acting weird to you?" Lorelai asked. "Even if Caesar quit, I didn't think he would ask us for help."

"Well he probably really needed our help, or he wouldn't ask us. Maybe he's trying to give you a chance not to mess up," Rory explained.

"Yeah, maybe. I just… Oh hi, Luke," Lorelai grinned as Luke walked out with two stacks of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hi," Luke looked at the two strangely. "Two Stacks of Suicide, here you go."

"If this is killing myself then I love it," Lorelai began to butter her pancakes.

"Luke, these are delicious. I would starve to death if it weren't for your cooking skills," Rory explained.

"Oh… well thanks," Luke replied anxiously.

"Was that a crack at my cooking skills? Because I totally agree," Lorelai smiled. Rory looked at her daughter, who was staring off into space. She was probably thinking about Jess again, the poor kid.

And she really was. She was remembering one time when she was helping Jess work his shift, and they ended up making out in the storage area. Boy was Luke mad when he found them.

"Ror? You okay?" Lorelai asked.

Rory was snapped out of her reminiscence and she put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Once the two finished their pancakes. Luke lead them to the storage area.

"Okay, this is really easy, and there is no way you could mess this up. All you have to do is count how many cases of certain items there are, and if there's less that we need, you have to mark down that I need to order some more. Can you handle this?" Luke asked.

"Absolutely," Lorelai mocked him. "I'm ready for my mission commander."

Luke rolled his eyes and handed Rory and Lorelai each a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay… so pickles," Lorelai called out. "Pickles. Pickles. Rory I can't find the pickles!"

"That's because I found the pickles," Rory rolled her eyes as she was counting the cases of dill pickles.

"Oh," Lorelai said, and then she looked around the back room. "Give me something to look for!"

Rory rolled her eyes again and said, "Look for the buns."

"Teehee… buns. Okay, buns. Buns. Oh Rory! I found the buns!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Good, now count the cases of buns in your head, quietly," Rory said.

Lorelai pouted and began to count the cases. 

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

An hour or so later, Lorelai and Rory had finished their inventory. "Luke, we're done, and let me just say, I hate doing inventory," Lorelai said, plopping herself onto the nearing stool.

"You're so melodramatic Mom," Rory replied. "Have you had any customers while we were back there?"

"Yeah. Kirk and Lulu came in. Miss Patty too," Luke replied, a bit antsy.

"Oh okay. So we should probably be getting home. I have a bit of packing left to do before I get to Yale," Rory noted, beginning to stand up.

"Just hang on a second. I think I made a batch of brownies with too much chocolate in them and I want you guys to take them home," Luke replied and he walked into the kitchen.

"He knows me too well," Lorelai sighed. "You know, that could be taken in two very different perspectives."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that," Rory crinkled her nose.

"Okay, I'm back," Luke handed Lorelai a box full of brownies he cooked yesterday in preparation. Luke actually was telling Miss Patty that the two would be coming out shortly.

"Luke. Since you know, there's nobody here, do you want to come over to the house? I kind of… got a spoon stuck in the sink," Lorelai mumbled.

"Yeah, okay," Luke took out his keys like he was going to lock up. He opened the door for the two.

"Holy crap!" Lorelai exclaimed.

-Yeah, I've decided to redo this like entire story. I mean it's pretty much going to be staying the same. But it's been way over a year since I have started this story and I've improved so much. I don't know how much better it's going to be, but I definitely think it's an improvement. Sorry you guys actually think it's an update, but it's really not. I'm working on chapter 2 at the moment. -


	2. Curiousity Killed the Relationship

Chapter 2- Curiousity Killed the Relationship

"Surprise!" exclaimed the crowd. All of Stars Hollow was there to surprise the two Gilmore Girls. It was hard to plan, but Luke was there to help. A banner hung across the gazebo that read 'Congratulations Lorelai and We'll Miss You Rory!' The entire town square and a couple of side streets were covered with games, tables for food, and a dance floor with a boombox playing LCD Soundsystem nearby.

"Wait, why am I being congratulated?" Lorelai looked at Rory for confirmation and Rory just shrugged.

"Lorelai, it's been really hard not telling you but we got the Dragonfly! We can start renovations whenver we want!" Sookie exclaimed and hugged Lorelai tightly.

"Are you serious? They let us have it? Oh, Rory, I have something to keep me busy while you're gone!" Lorelai laughed.

"I know Mom, I'm so excited for you! Your dream of finally owning an Inn is coming true," Rory hugged her mom.

"Wait, was Luke in on this? Is that why we did inventory this morning?" Lorelai asked.

"Caesar really didn't quit, and I really didn't need inventory done," Luke shrugged.

"Oh Luke, you old softie," Lorelai pinched his cheeks and Luke glared at her.

"People, people. Your attention please!" Babette yelled in her raspy voice. "It took a month of planning to start this little shindig. I just wanted to say I'll miss you sweets. You were always our favorite Rory, doll." Babette said with a sad smile, "And good luck with the Inn Lorelai."

Rory gave a watery smile. She was going to miss being in the town everyday, but she knew she would come back often, and life there would go on just fine without her.

"Aww honey, don't cry. Look, why don't you go play some games, and I will catch up with you later, okay?" Lorelai smiled at her teary-eyed daughter. Rory nodded and went off in pursuit of finding a decent game to play. There were fishing games, tossing games, and Dunk Kirk, a favorite among most people there.

Rory, of course, decided to play Dunk Kirk. Nobody really knew why Kirk decided to volunteer himself to be the dunker, but then again, it was Kirk. "Hey Kirk," Rory said to the man in a black jumpsuit looking a bit startled as if he could be dunked at any moment.

"Hello Rory. If you are going to attempt at dunking me, please do so now, so I am prepared. I really should not have let Taylor rope me into this," Kirk began muttering to himself.

"Agreed. Don't let Taylor dictate your life," Rory replied. She looked at the target and threw the ball at the red and white bullseye. Of course, she missed. Kirk breathed a sigh of relief, and she threw another one. She still missed.

"Hey, Rory, will you play this all day? That way, I won't get dunked," Kirk asked honestly, and without intent to hurt her feelings.

"No, I've got to get going," Rory said. Poor Kirk, it would be his lucky day if I played all day, Rory thought. She continued on to a game where you had to toss a ball to knock down three milk bottles. She grabbed one ball, closed one eye to get better aim, and threw it, completely missing the bottle tower. "Crap," Rory muttered.

A pair of arms wrapped around her and a voice chuckled, "Didn't anyone tell you not to throw balls when there are people within a ten foot radius?"

Rory turned around to see Dean. "No, they didn't, and I was doing perfectly well. You just ruined my concentration. I saw you coming, you know," Rory explained a bit coolly.

"Oh sure you did," Dean nodded. "Here, let me try, I'll bet I can hit it."

"Fine, but you're buying your own balls," Rory rolled her eyes. God, he was really annoying her.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Dean asked, looking at her for any confirmation. "Fine, don't tell me. Three balls please," Dean told Gypsy who was running this game. She had been listening to the conversation and also rolled her eyes when Dean made the bet he could hit the milk bottles. Men were always trying to show that they were better than women, and this annoyed Gypsy.

Dean threw one after the other after the other. He missed. Each time. Rory stifled a laugh when Dean looked really confused. "You know Gypsy, those balls are really slippery, I could hardly get a grip," Dean informed her, making sure his reputation as a manly man was intact.

"Oh sure it was. I'll call the ball company immediately and tell them that they have slippery balls," Gypsy replied sarcastically. Dean became a little irritated, especially when Rory couldn't hold in her laugh anymore.

"Sorry... it's just... slippery balls," Rory giggled, and Gypsy laughed along with her.

"Whatever. I'll catch you later," Dean waved his hand in a sarcastic manner and walked off.

"Don't let him get to you honey. He's just a man," Gypsy shrugged.

"Right, I know. Thanks Gypsy," Rory smiled slightly and walked away. Relationships suck, and she really didn't want to go over to Dean's house later tonight.

"Excuse me! May I have everyone's attention please?" Miss Patty asked, and waited until the crowd's voices died down. "Hello everybody, especially you gorgeous men out there. I'm here to introduce... Hep Alien!" The crowd cheered and Rory shook her head in laughter. She should have figured since she hadn't seen Lane yet. Rory smiled as they chose to sing the overly-used cliche song 'Time of Your Life (Good Riddance)' by Green Day.

They played a few more songs, and once the band was done, Rory went up on stage and hugged Lane. "How did you pull this off with Mama Kim?"

"Uh, didn't tell her," Lane winced.

"Nice one hot shot!" Rory joked.

"Hey, I risked bible camp for you!" Lane joked back.

"Well thank you very much Lanie," Rory smiled.

"Don't ever call me Lanie." Lane replied.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to come up with a better nickname then," Rory pouted.

"Hello again! It's food time. Please let the honored guests go first. It's rude otherwise. Taylor... Taylor! Stop trying to take away my megaphone!" Miss Patty threw it into the crowd and grinned as Taylor's eyes widened in shock. Rory and Lane walked off stage and went over to the tables of food. There were assortments of sandwiches, pasta salads, desserts, appetizers, and beverages. Sookie went overboard.

"Sookie, you baked for an army!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh I know sweetie," Sookie nodded.

"Well this will fill me up for the day," Rory said sweetly. They walked over to a table and went to eat. Everyone enjoyed themselves and soon they were all stuffed and couldn't eat anymore. Rory and Lorelai insisted on helping to clean up after the party was over, but the rest insisted they go home and relax.

Rory and Lorelai walked home slowly because they ate too much. "Why am I so full? I've eaten way more before," Lorelai pondered.

"Yeah, this is nothing compared to last year's Thanskgiving," Rory agreed.

"Or the 10 Pizza Consumption of '02," Lorelai continued.

"Maybe we're losing our touch," Rory sighed.

"Maybe," Lorelai agreed.

Once the two got inside, Rory asked, "Hey mom, do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but aren't you going to Dean's?" Lorelai asked.

"Well' I'm a little ticked off at him at the moment, and I really don't want to go over there," Rory replied, irritated.

"Why don't you go over there to make up? I have to go to Luke's anyway," Lorelai encouraged her to make up with Dean. She wanted Rory to move on from Jess and not let what he did to her keep her constricted from what she really wanted to do.

Rory sighed, she knew what her mother was trying to do, and she appreciated it, but she also found herself wishing she wasn't. "Okay mom, I'll try," Rory agreed. She went into her room and changed her shirt from the Belle and Sebastian to a flowy camisole.

When she got to Dean's house, she saw two figures shadowing the curtains of Dean's living room. Rory knew one was Dean, due to his height. He saw Dean's hand circling the person's shoulder, and Rory thought maybe it was his mom, or sister, but then Rory knew it wasn't. She saw Dean grab the person's face and pull it towards him, and they started kissing crazily. Soon, Rory saw her shirt go off and his with it. Rory became really angry. God, if her mother weren't so persistant, she wouldn't know that Dean was cheating on her. She wondered how long. She wondered if she was prettier, if she was better, if she was smarter. She wondered what she did to deserve this. Was it because she was leading Dean on? Was it because when Dean was kissing her, she thought about kissing Jess?

She walked across the street, and knocked on the door. A minute or so later, she knocked again and this time, Dean opened up, with his shirt disheveled, and his face flushed. "I know Dean," Rory told him softly, trying not to loose her cool and remain calm.

"Know what Ror?" Dean leaned across the doorframe, obviously blocking something he didn't want her to see.

"I know there's a girl in there, and I know you're cheating on me. I don't care how long, I don't care with who. I'm... I'm just done. We're done," Rory explained rationally. She applauded herself for remaining this stable.

"Ror-" Dean began but was beginning to get pulled away by a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Come on Dean, whoever it is, they can wait for what I'm about to do," she pleaded and gave him bedroom eyes.

Dean looked back at Rory who was shaking her head, "Don't even start." She walked away with her arms across her chest, and for just a moment, she felt freer then she ever had.


	3. Moving in and Him

Chapter 3: Moving in and...._Him_

Disclaimer: No, I swear, Chad Michael Murray is not hidden under my covers, I know there's a lump, it's my pillows!!

Pairing: Rory and Tristan, Luke and Lorelai,

Reviewers: Thanks soo much! Two more people starting reading my story!!

Sooty7Sweep: I'm glad you like my story! And yes, dean is evil, I try and update as much as possible. Reviews really inspire me!

Scubaluver: Sorry about the notes, and I will most definitely put the notes in the beginning! But seriously, does anyone know if they have a basement?

Mystified Dreamer: Thank you! I'm glad this chapter was better! I tried really hard. I think she was a bit more into character this time, but I haven't decided if it's kinda AU, or not! Yes, they meet at Yale, and in this chapter!! YAY! Oh, and I've decided that over-cheeriness is your word!

QuEEnSeRb716- Yea, I did have fun, well not really, but yes, you didn't read the ending, I wanted it to be a surprise for all....

Smile1- I really try to make the characters their well... character. But if they aren't, it's usually necessary. I mean, with the latest GG epi, who would have thought Rory would jump 6 stories?

Rosie4299- Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and me have talent? That's saying something!! And very sorry with the author's notes! I will not do that again! And ok, they have a basement, and Rory didn't kick Dean in the nuts, but she did chuck a ring at the blonde's head, and that's saying something!

A/N- Ok, thanks for the reviews!! This chapter does have a lot of dialogue, and some description, and you will all enjoy the end, I promise! And if any of you are actually named Avery, or know somebody named Avery, I just don't like the name.

4 days later, Rory is still a bit heartbroken, but she has more anger towards Dean, then sorrow for not satisfying Dean. Rory was curled up on the couch reading 'The Great Gatsby'. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Rory said

"Rory, dear." Emily said.

"Hi grandma." Rory replied awkwardly.

"Do you have furniture for your dorm?" Emily asked.

"Well, I have some old furniture from the..." Rory began.

"Oh nonsense! Let me take you shopping for some new furniture. I know the greatest place. It's where we got our living room furniture, you know." Emily insisted.

"O-k." Rory said cautiously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Rory! I'll have the delivery truck at your house on Sunday morning." Emily called.

"Ok grandma." Rory replied from her front door, and she walked in.

"Where were you?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Getting furniture with grandma." Rory replied with ease.

"You agreed! Have I taught you nothing?" Lorelai exclaimed, but Rory shot her a look. "Well, is the furniture cute?"

"Oh gosh! Mom, it's great. A black leather sofa, a matching chair, ooh! And a matching ottoman! Really that was enough for me, but grandma insisted on a clear coffee table, with matching end tables. Ok, and that was really the end of the line for me, but then she insisted on a full entertainment center. She bought a 35" plasma TV, and all." Rory explained.

"Wow, she sure spoiled you today. But, you know your grandmother. She never takes no for an answer." Lorelai joked.

"Yea." Rory sighed with a pause. "I just can't believe I'm really leaving in two days. Tomorrow is my real last day in Stars Hollow."

"Ok, before I become sad and all that, You just made a rhyme!!" Lorelai laughed. "Ok, being serious now. God, kid, what am I going to do with out you?"

"I don't know, but I promise to call everyday." Rory said.

"Tomorrow we can cry on it, but for now we can sleep." Lorelai noted.

"Okay, g'night mom." Rory kissed her cheek, and walked into her own room, shutting the door behind her. Rory was sad she was leaving, and so was Lorelai, but they both knew it was time. Rory wouldn't be alone, she would have a roommate. Besides, Rory thought, Mom wont be alone for long. She'll marry Luke soon.

Rory immediately fell asleep the minute she hit the pillow.

-Dream-

Rory was coming home to visit, and she was almost there. She pulled into a driveway, and went into the house. She saw Lorelai was feeding a baby, and Luke cooking. Rory smiled, knowing her and Luke got married.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai looked up at her, "Excuse me?"

"Oh mom, I know I haven't visited in a long time, but you know it's me." Rory replied.

"Excuse me, but Avery is my only daughter, even ask my husband." Lorelai said. "Now I'm going to ask you to leave."

"But MOM!" Rory yelled astonished.

"Leave now please, before I call the police." Lorelai was frustrated.

"Fine! And what kind of name is Avery anyway?" Rory said huffily, and slammed the door.

-End Dream-

Rory sat up in her bed. The sun was peeking through her curtains. It was 10:43. Rory ran into Lorelai's room, and jumped onto her bed. She then hugged Lorelai tightly.

"Ah kid! What are you doing? I think you're cutting off my circulation!" Lorelai moaned.

"Don't forget about me." Rory said quietly. Lorelai turned over and faced Rory.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Just because I'm moving, doesn't mean you can forget about me when you get married, and have a baby girl named Avery. I'm still your daughter. AVERY IS NOT YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER!" Rory rambled.

"Ok first of all, Avery? But getting married? Who says I am?" Lorelai replied.

"Well, it will happen." Rory said.

"But I would never forget you! You're my kid." Lorelai smiled. "Breakfast at Luke's?"

"You're on." Rory raced downstairs. Rory quickly put on jeans and a t-shirt. When Rory came out, Lorelai was at the door. "Wow mom, you got ready really fast."

"Well it's my daughter's last day at home and..." Lorelai began.

"Oh no, what do you have planned?" Rory groaned.

"Umm... ahm... you'll see!" Lorelai grinned.

"Oh boy." Rory sighed. "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lu-key!!!!" Lorelai yelled.

"What now Lorelai." Luke replied gruffly.

"Uh-I don't know." Lorelai said sarcastically. "Maybe because it's my daughter's last day in Stars Hollow."

"Oh right, sorry." Luke replied.

"Yea, well, we want our usual." Lorelai demanded. Luke looked at her and Lorelai added, "Please."

"Sure." Luke grumbled. Lorelai went to a table and sat with Rory.

A few minutes passed.

"LUKEY!!" Lorelai screamed. Luke came out of the kitchen.

"God Lorelai, what is your problem?" Luke was really frustrated now.

"Oh nothing, I just want a refill of my coffee." Lorelai shrugged, and Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Luke, I am so sorry you had to witness this, maybe I have a refill?" Rory asked.

Luke smiled, "See Lorelai? This is how you ask for coffee. Rory, you may have another cup. Lorelai, learn from your daughter."

"Wow, you suck man." Lorelai said, "Way to bring me down."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7 the next morning and a small crowd was gathered. They were all saying their goodbyes to Rory.

"Bye Luke." Rory sniffed. She hugged him, and while he was stiff on the outside, Luke was truly hugging her back.

"Bye kid." Luke replied in his normal tone, not wanting to become a known softie to all.

"Bye mom." The sadness truly impacted on Rory at this moment, saying goodbye to her mom. "Thanks for a great last day."

Lorelai hugged Rory with just as much effort. "Hey who else could pull off a private screening of all your favorite movies?"

"Only you." Rory whispered. "Only you."

"Ok, well call me when you get there, or else you will be disowned by your favorite mother." Lorelai let go.

"You're my only mother, and I will." Rory smiled.

"Hey, just trying to make a point!" Lorelai said.

"I know." Rory climbed in her car, a small moving truck in tow. The trip to Yale began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory took a deep breath and climbed out of her car. She walked over to the moving truck and told the people inside, "You stay here. I'll come back once I know where to go." Rory walked over to a table where she would sign in.

"Hi Rory Gilmore." Rory stated.

"Oh, ok. Your dorm number is 1127, and it's over there." The woman replied, pointing to the left.

"Gotcha, and did you tell my roommate I have living room furniture?" Rory asked.

"Yes, they will be arriving around noon." The woman noted. Rory got the room key, and motioned the movers to follow her. When they got to the room, she told them where to place the furniture. The personal boxes were left for Rory to unpack and place where she chooses.

Rory organized her dresser, and such in her bedroom, her medicine cabinet, and part of the shower, and the entire living room. Rory just hoped they had stuff for the kitchen. Rory was hanging up a shower curtain when she heard a deep voice yell,

"Hey roomie! Where are ya?"

"Excuse me" Rory asked. They must have the wrong room, she thought.

"Yea, I'm in room 1127, and I'm your roomie!" he asked, thinking, ooh, a girl roomie, nice. "Where are you?"

"Oh, stay there, I'll be there in a minute." Rory explained. Rory let go of the curtain, and tried to figure out how she could possibly have a coed roommate. Then it hit her.

When she signed up for a shared dorm, she remembered the person who called her told her to specify on the application for non-coed rooms. She, of course, forgot to specify.

Rory walked out and blue locked on blue. Oh my God, that's Tristan. I never wanted to see him again, past tense intended. But now, whoa, it's like fate made us roommates.

Crap! I came here to stop thinking of her, my Mary. She was supposed to go to Harvard, and now I'm her roomie. Maybe it's fate, he thought.

"Tr-Tristan?" Rory asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yea, how are ya Mary?" Tristan asked. "Never expected to see you here. It's been awhile." Tristan wanted nothing more than to kiss her with all the passion he could muster in a mere few seconds since seeing her, but for now all he could give her was a friendly hug. After all, they were living together now, but he took him a lot of strength for only a friendly hug. She looked even more beautiful then before.

"I'm good bible boy, I actually missed you." Rory hugged him with ease. After breaking away, they both felt tingles, but nobody would admit it.

"Really." He grinned.

"Yea, no daily banters." Rory smiled. "You-uh look good. Military school hard?" More like hot, she thought.

"I missed it too, and I missed you too. You look great. And yea, military school was hell." He replied. More like sexy and beautiful, he thought.

"Wanna get some coffee and catch up?" Rory asked.

"Yea," he replied, "I would like that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this was definitely a dialogue chapter. And I don't know if they have coed dorms, but in my story, they do! So, review, and truly I will update faster!


	4. I just wanna get to know ya

Disclaimer- Nope, still own nothing. (sigh)

Pairing- Rory and Tristan, Luke and Lorelai.

Reviewers- Wow, I got so much more since yesterday! I just updated my third chapter, and then people started reviewing the second one, which is a good thing.

Callista NicTeryn- Lorelai is working out those plans currently.

Mystified Dreamer- Yea, I hate ones when they are awkward though! Because it takes longer for them to get together!! Awkwardness will most definitely take over a chapter. Awkwardness will be the title of a future laughter.

QueenMischa- Thank you, I updated as soon as I could!

Barbra- Thank you!

Smile1- Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked that chapter!

Kiki- I am!!

Piper-h-99- thank you so much for you enthusiasm!!

Katherine- I plan on doing more and more!! Oh hey, that's my name too!!

And thanks to those who put me on their author alert list: Magical Soul, Everytime-Smile2, totaltvjunkie, Samijo, Mystified Dreamer, ADW1238, floater8185, and piper-h-99. And thanks QueenMischa for putting me on your favorites list!!

A/N- This is a shorter chapter then normal. I'm sorry, but I wanted to get something out sooner, and it was a great place to leave off. Besides you will realize why in the next chapter. Anyway, what's a beta? Like people are always mentioning stuff like "Special thanks to my beta " I just really wanna know, thanks! Oh, and the title came from the new Nelly-Christina Aguilera Song.

Chapter 4: I just wanna get to know ya.

Rory and Tristan walked down the hallway , when they both ramsacked into a petite blonde.

"Oww..." they all moaned on the floor.

"Hey.. Paris." Rory said.

"Rory, hi. You gain weight over the summer?" Paris groaned.

"Nope, two of us hit you." Rory told her.

"Hey Paris, miss me?" Tristan asked. Just as the deep, husky voice filled Paris' ears, she both smiled and groaned. She knew the minute she heard that cocky tone, her longtime friend was back.

"So cocky Tristan, I see you haven't changed." Paris said while standing up and dusting off her pants.

"In some ways." He shrugged.

"Paris, please help me up." Rory said. Paris grabbed Rory's extended right arm and pulled her up.

"Hey ladies, you wanna help me?" Tristan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What happened to the night Tristan that was in our dorm 15 minutes ago. Maybe you really haven't changed." Rory said disgusted.

"I'm right here." He said sarcastically, pushing himself of the ground. "Now Mary, lets to go that coffee."

"Whatever Tristan. See you later Paris." Rory waved and motioned Tristan to follow her.

"What's with you being hot and cold?" Rory asked.

"Sorry Mary, I'll be hot from now on." Tristan replied.

"Ugh, I'm going to pretend you never said that, so we can actually live civilly." Rory tried to convince herself. While they bantered down the street, people who watched them could tell they were in love. Tristan closely followed Rory until she stopped at a coffee shop. "Welcome to heaven."

It amazed Tristan that after all the sexual innuendos he threw at her, she still managed to be sweet tempered towards him. Maybe I do have a chance, he thought, but take it slow. "Good coffee?" he asked.

"The best next to Luke's." she smiled. Crap! He though, she has a boyfriend. I'm too late.

"Lu-Luke?" Tristan stammered.

"Yea, ever since he and my mom started dating, I got coffee for free." Rory explained. Tristan felt a rush of relief over his body, and he broke out in a grin.

"Well one day I'll try Luke's coffee." Tristan said.

"Maybe, well come on! Get in there." Rory pointed at the door. Tristan obliged and opened the door. Rory walked ahead of him, and Tristan followed.

"Rory! My best customer!" a fat Italian man exclaimed.

"Hey Joe. Joe, this is Tristan. Tristan, this guy makes a mean espresso, and a kick-ass scone." Rory smiled, sitting down on a school.

Tristan and Joe shook hands. Joe smiled to himself, wondering how long it would take these two to realize they were in love.

"Joe, get this man your best coffee. Oh, and me too." Rory demanded.

"Coming right up lil' lady." Joe nodded, but Joe had a plan up his sleeve. These two seem like they have a lot of catching up to do. Without interruption, he thought.

"So Tristan, how was military school?" Rory asked.

"Well, to be honest, it sucked. I woke up at 5 every day, and got an average of five hours of sleep a night. But, it made me a better person. The two years I spent there, made me realize I couldn't live like I used to." Tristan explained. "So, how was Chilton when I left?"

"It was ok, surprisingly me and Paris became friends, but it was different without the King. So, anyone special in your life?" Rory asked.

"Nope, I dated like once in the past two years. I had a crush on this girl though, but she always pushed me away." Tristan said sadly.

"Oh that's sad." Rory added.

"Yea. So, you still with bagboy?" Tristan asked, but quickly realized he shouldn't have asked, because Rory's stricken face made him feel like a terrible person. "No, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"No." Rory whispered. "It's ok. We-uh-actually broke up almost a week ago. I caught him wish another girl."

"What an idiot!" Tristan exclaimed, and this made Rory smile.

Just then, Joe saw a connection between the two and decided now would be a good time to bring the coffee.

"Here you go. Two piping hot coffees." Joe placed two mugs in front of them.

"Thanks Joe." They both said. Wow, Joe thought, they were so in depth in their conversation, Rory didn't realized almost an hour went by.

The two enjoyed their coffee together, and made an unspoken agreement to forget about the past, and start over from this point.

A/N- Yes, it's short, I'm sorry! But I'm currently working on the next chapter called....

Just spreadin' some cheer....and beer.

PeAcE oUt SmUrFs!!


	5. Just spreading some cheer and beer

Disclaimer- I still own nothing, except that CMM poster on my wall...

Pairing- Rory and Tristan, Luke and Lorelai.

Reviewers- Thanks a lot!!!

Mystified Dreamer- I tried to update last night, but I got caught up with something. Oh, and there is no awkwardness in this chapter, trust me! but next chapter there will most definitely be awkwardness.

QuEEnSeRb716- Of course the nuns were fun!

Smile1, Amanda, krissy and trory 4ever- thanks! Glad you liked it!

Callista NicTeryn- if you liked last chapter, you'll love this one!

A/N- So this will definitely be a good ending to this chapter, my friend almost started crying in the sweetness of it. Oh, and see if you can figure out where I put a funny quote from Finding Nemo in. Sue, you don't count, you're the one who helped me on this!

Chapter 5- Just Spreadin' Some Cheer... and Beer

The next months were spent bantering obliviously and becoming close friends. It was two weeks before Christmas.

"Oh what a poor tree! Can we get it?" Rory asked. Tristan and her were buying decorations for their dorm, and Rory insisted on a small tree. She was pointing to a limp tree liable to break at the push of a feather.

"Come on Rory, that's a poor excuse for a tree." Tristan scoffed.

"But nobody will buy it, and on Christmas, it will be in the store all alone!" Rory pouted. "Although it will be just as lonely because we are both not going to be in the dorm most of the time, given that I'm going to my mom's and you're probably going to your parents."

"Actually I'm not going there. Christmas isn't about alcohol and bitterness, right? So, I'm staying with the tree I guess." Tristan shuffled his feet.

"No, it's not." Rory shook her head. "Hey! You should come to Stars Hollow with me!"

"Really?" Tristan couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

"Yea, you can meet my mom, and see my town, and drink Luke's coffee EVERY day." Rory pleaded, "Please Bible Boy?"

Damn, he thought, that smile gets me every time. "Yea, thanks Mary."

Rory jumped up and down like a little girl. "Goodie! Ooh! I have to call my mom and tell her. Wait, why don't we just go and tell her!"

"When?" Tristan asked.

"Now." Rory said simply. "We can buy the baby tree, take it home, and get on the road!"

"O-k." Tristan said hesitantly.

"Why, do you have plans?" Rory started to pout.

"No, it's just, I've never met your mom." Tristan confessed.

"Oh don't be scared. She's harmless, but we should make a stop before we go to the house." Rory noted.

"Where?" Tristan asked.

"You'll see..." Rory grinned. The two paid for the puny fir, and went home. They took quick breaks, and went on the road in Tristan's Jaguar.

"Tristan what kind of crap music is this?" Rory asked half way to Stars Hollow.

"Offspring is not crap! They have the two greatest hits of all time." Tristan defended the band.

"And what would that be?" Rory spat.

"Well the, "pretty fly for a white guy", and the "nana why don't get a job" song." Tristan retorted.

"Oh please those are hardly hits." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Are too! My 13 year old niece loved these songs when she was 8." Tristan replied.

"Now you're getting your musical selections from a second grader? Wow, stooping low are we?" Rory teased.

"Hey! She had sophisticated taste." Tristan whined.

"I would hardly call it sophisticated. Ooh! Stop here!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan halted the car and got out along with Rory.

"A hardware store? What do you have, a broken stoop? Perhaps broken knockers, I can fix that." Tristan said suggestively.

"Oh you're infuriating! Come on!" Rory groaned. She went inside, and Tristan followed. Soon Tristan found out this was anything but a hardware store, it was a diner. Tristan also came to realize everyone was staring at him.

"Rory, why is everyone staring at me?" Tristan whispered.

"Because you're new." Rory whispered back.

"Hey Rory, who's that?" Luke eyed the blonde.

"Oh Luke, this is Tristan. Tristan, now you get that coffee I promised." Rory said. "Luke, 8 coffees." Luke just rolled his eyes and Tristan was puzzled.

"People joining us." Tristan asked.

"No, three for me, three for my mom, and two for you." Rory replied as if it were the easiest thing to know.

"And if I don't like?" Tristan asked.

"I'll drink it." Rory shrugged, and this made Tristan laugh.

"Death in liquid form, here ya go." Luke said sarcastically, and Tristan laughed again. "Finally, someone gets my humor."

"Come on Tristan, I need to explain the rules of my house." Rory explained.

"Good luck kid. You'll need it." Luke joked. This made such a memorable face on Tristan, that Rory took out her cell phone, and took his picture.

"Now, now Luke, don't scare him." Rory put a devilish grin on. Rory laughed and led him out. "All right Tristan, do I have your undivided attention?" Tristan nodded. "Good, now if you even go into that house without coffee, you will die. Depending on how much coffee you have is how much butt-kissing you have to do. Oh, and agree to everything."

"Coffee, butt-kissing, agree. Gotcha." Tristan repeated.

"Yea, so welcome to a whole new world." Rory gestured to her house.

"It looks cozy." Tristan replied, but at the moment, he was running those three steps in his head, because Rory just rang the doorbell.

"Luke, aren't you satisfied enough from-oh hi." Lorelai opened the door.

"Oh my god, my virgin ears!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan tried to hide the excitement in his face. Rory was still his Mary, huh?

"Sorry babe, uh-who are you? Rory, who is he?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, this is Tristan. Tristan-oh geez." Rory just realized what she said.

"It's ok _Mary_." Tristan grinned. "I never heard a thing."

Rory shot him a look, "Anyways, we brought coffee." Lorelai's eyes instantly widened, and she let them in.

"So come on, give it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Not so fast. I have to tell you something first. Tristan's coming here for Christmas. He needs cheer, not bitterness." Rory explained.

"Ooh, fresh meat." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows. "Now fork it." Lorelai said.

Tristan watched how Rory and Lorelai interacted. He wished his family was like this, but now he was part of a family that was, he hoped.

Two weeks later

Rory woke up early, and saw the snow falling from her window. She was so excited (about Christmas in Stars Hollow again) that she immediately ran into Tristan's room, and jumped on his bed. "Tristan come on, wake up! It's Christmas, and it's snowing!" Rory exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Ror." Tristan said sitting up in his bed. Rory almost gasped as she saw the shirtless Tristan.

"So, uh, we should get ready now. Lorelai likes to start the festivities early, and if we want to open our presents, we should get ready now." Rory babbled.

"What presents?" Tristan asked, and Rory began to look sad.

"You didn't get me any, I mean, I got you two really meaningful gifts!" Rory almost cried.

"Just kidding Mary, I put one of them under the tree." Tristan assured.

Rory became happier, "Only one?"

"You get the rest later." Tristan said. "Now shoo! We need to get ready."

Rory leaped off the bed, and practically skipped out the door. She curled her hair softly, and wore a nice skirt, and sweater. She applied only mascara, and lip gloss.

When Tristan finished getting read, he saw Rory sitting on the floor, shaking her fairly large box. God, is there any moment when she doesn't look beautiful? Tristan thought. Of course not, she has to torture me.

"All right Ror, open it." Tristan said, and Rory instantly ripped the paper off. Then she gasped, "Oh, they're all classics!" It was a DVD collection of classics, like _Pretty in Pink_, and _Casablanca._ "Tristan you're the greatest." Rory went up, and gave him a hug. Tristan happily obliged.

"Thanks, so what about me?" Tristan asked.

"Well now you only get one." Rory handed him a box. He opened it and was extremely happy with what he saw. It was his favorite cologne. Rory spilled it over a few weeks ago, and felt terrible.

"Thanks Mary." He smiled.

"No problem Bible Boy, Now come on! And we need to bring coffee. Now I know what you're thinking. Luke will be there, and he will bring coffee. Well, he won't bring enough for us all." Rory rambled.

"Ok let's go." Tristan laughed. They went to Starbucks, and on to Stars Hollow.

Christmas Evening

That morning, they all opened presents, but Rory and Tristan forgot about their presents in the back seat. They were now at the prospering Dragonfly Inn, waiting for dinner.

"Ooh! Hey Rory, how are you? Oh, is that your boyfriend?" Sookie giggled.

"No, that's Tristan." Rory shook her head.

"Oh, he's a cute one." Sookie said.

"Yea." Rory smiled. She was smiling at Tristan, looking after Sookie's new born baby, Davey for them. There was actually a good side to him.

Luke just came in with a case of beer, and Lorelai walked up to him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just bringing some beer." Luke shrugged.

"You don't drink beer on Christmas. You can drink milk with your cookies, or eggnog, or wine with your dinner. BUT NOT BEER!!!!!!!!" Lorelai exclaimed. Jackson walked out to see what the yelling was about.

"Hey Jackson, you want a beer?" Luke asked, holding up a beer.

"Yea, thanks." Jackson said, and he opened up the bottle.

"Hey, what about me?" Tristan asked.

"Go ahead kid." Luke replied sighing.

Sookie, Lorelai, and Rory just shook their heads at the sight. "Oh Sookie, I forgot your present. I'll be back in 10 minutes!" Rory exclaimed. "Tristan! I need to get something at my mom's."

"Ok." Tristan took a swig of his beer, and grabbed his keys.

In the house

"I found it!" Rory called. "Hey Tristan, we never opened up our presents."

"I'll go get them." Tristan said, and soon came in with two small boxes, and one medium.

"You first." Rory said, and he opened it to see a 'Best Friends' picture frame, with their picture inside.

"It's great." Tristan smiled. "Now you open the bigger one first." Rory did, and saw it was a scrapbook, filled with pictures of them.

"When did you put this together?" Rory asked.

"I had time. Now this one." Tristan whispered. Rory took the box, and was taken aback at what she saw. It was a gorgeous three stone diamond necklace, with a silver chain. She knew it must have cost a fortune.

"It's beautiful." Rory was in awe.

"It's perfect.....like you." Tristan's hands were now entangled with hers, and the necklace was on the side. "Look Mary, look what we're under."

Rory looked up and saw mistletoe. "It's fate," Rory whispered. They looked at each other and realized what was going to come. Tristan brought his lips upon hers, and Rory put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Both knew there would never be a moment more perfect then this.

A/N- Sappy ending I know, but I loved it! But all will not be well in TristanandRory4everville next chapter. Review please!


	6. The Battle of the Songs

Disclaimer- Me, own anything? Pssh...

Reviewers- Yay! You've come back, all my loyal reviewers! And I've gotten new ones!!!

Mystified Dreamer- Ok, I've gotten a lot of reviews requesting to see how their friendship evolved. So I've decided to do a chapter called flashback attack later, but probably not very soon.

QuEEnsErB716- I know this already!!

Rosie4299- Yes, I am making a friendship chapter. Oh, and thank you so much!! I try really hard to use the criticism to the fullest.

Kris and Smile 1- Thanks soo much!

Season4.5- Don't we all want a mistletoe moment? I know I do, anyways, just wanna say I love your stories.

Turkiesrcool- as you can see, you will partially see how the friendship evolved.'

QueenMischa- Yes, I am evil! But I'm updating now!!!

OMARION- thanks!

A/N- I finished all the chapters in the evil book! YAY! And last night while I was the AMA's (BTW usher and Alicia keys was amazing! Who else thinks they are soo going to become a couple) and I got home from shopping and decided hey, I have nothing else to do. This is an hilarious chapter (to me anyways).

Chapter 6- The Battle of the Songs 

Tristan and Rory hadn't really talked about the kiss, and were acting as if nothing happened. Although, both thought that's what each other wanted.

Rory P.O.V

I am so sick of this little act! I actually kiss him, and I'm pretty sure he kissed me back. Ok, I'm sure he did because he's the one who stuck his tongue in my mouth. So I did too, but he did it first. And that diamond necklace? I'm pretty sure that wasn't out of friendship. I don't giving away diamond necklaces to Lane and Jess now do I? Now I give them other thoughtful gifts that don't cost like 500 dollars.

Tristan P.O.V

This is really getting on my nerves. I got the nerves to kiss her, and I'm pretty sure she kissed me back. Ok, I'm sure she did, because she let me stick my tongue in her mouth. But she did too! And the diamond necklace that I gave her? I'm so sure I didn't give it out of friendship. I don't give away diamonds to Paris! No, I give her gift cards, that don't cost 500 dollars.

Regular P.O.V.

Rory and Tristan both started classes today, and Tristan made them both coffee. "So, Tristan, what classes do you start today?" Rory asked, sipping the hot brew.

"Ancient World, and Business of the 1900's. You?" Tristan tried not to sound bitter.

"Umm... Technology and Shakespeare." Rory pondered. "Well I gotta go." Rory quickly grabbed her books and ran.

Tristan P.O.V

She just ran, like years ago. I really wanted to talk to her, so I ran to catch her.

Rory P.O.V.

I ran, and I really wanted to – OWW! I looked and saw that I ran into Marty.

Regular P.O.V

"Marty! Hey!" Rory smiled and went to give her old friend a hug.

"Rory, how have you been?" Marty asked.

Tristan P.O.V

I saw it, I saw it all. Rory hugging some guy. Only a week after we kissed. How can she do this to me?! Oh Rory Gilmore, it's on.

Regular P.O.V

"I've been good. Caught up with an old friend." Rory replied.

"Nice necklace. Boyfriend?" Marty pointed to the necklace hanging delicately around her neck.

"Hoping." Rory said while she began to toy with the stones.

"We I gotta go. Good luck." Marty waved.

"Bye." Rory smiled.

"It was after classes and Tristan was just getting home. She was already working on her homework. Perfect, Tristan thought. "Hey Ror?" Tristan asked.

"Yea?" Rory answered.

"You take Shakespeare with Paris right?" Tristan wondered.

"Umm... yea." Rory looked at him.

"Could you maybe form a study-buddy type thing tonight? I kind of have a date tonight." Tristan shrugged.

Rory felt crushed, but hey, they never made any specific plans, like they were an actual couple. "Umm.. I'll call her now."

"Great." Tristan grinned. Rory slumped into her room, and dialed Paris' number. "Hello?" Paris answered.

"Hey Paris, do you have plans tonight?" Rory asked.

"Uh, no why?" Paris asked.

"Can I come over?" Rory asked.

"Why?" Paris asked.

"Tristan has a date." Rory sighed.

"I thought you guys kissed and got together?" Paris questioned.

"So did I." Rory agreed sadly.

"Well, come over when you need to." Paris hung up, and Rory went back into the living room.

"When do I need to go?" Rory asked.

"Now preferably." Tristan replied.

"Am I allowed to sleep in my own bed tonight?" Rory spat. "Or will she be here all night."

"No silly, she'll be gone by 11:30." Tristan said. Rory grabbed a few things, and just shut the door. Great, Tristan thought, my plan is working.

"Hey Rory." Paris greeted.

"Hi." Rory smiled sadly, and sat on Paris' couch.

"So, talk to me, rant if you must." Paris smiled.

"This is unbelievably unfair of him! I wore his necklace. Wasn't that clue enough? Why would he date after that wonderful moment under the mistletoe? Ok, so I did no effort in this situation, but what did I do to deserve this?" Rory was now out of breath.

I'm going to kill that boy, Paris thought. "You didn't do anything. Movie marathon?" Paris asked.

"You got it." Rory smiled.

It was 11:45, and Rory decided to give Tristan the benefit of 15 minutes. Rory said her goodbyes, and headed to her dorm. She opened her door and walked. She saw an empty living room, and soon came to know Tristan wasn't home. Rory had a grin on her face as she locked the door, and the lock that could only unlock from the inside. With that, Rory went in her room and peacefully snuggled in her bed.

Tristan was fumbling in his pockets for his keys, as he just escorted his date, Jessica (or was it Rebecca) to her dorm. He stuck his key in the door, but saw it only opened a crack. "Playing dirty are we? Damn you Rory Gilmore." Tristan sighed, knowing that if he pounded on the door, it would make matters worse. He took off his coat, and crumpled it in a ball. Tristan lied down, using his coat as a pillow. IT was going to be a long night.

Rory woke up and smiled. She changed her clothes and decided Tristan had suffered enough, since it was 10:30. She opened the door, and Tristan was lying on the floor. He awoke when she opened the door. "Care to let me in?" Tristan groaned, trying to get a crick out of his neck.

"Did I lock you out? I'm so sorry!" Rory said sweetly.

Tristan got up and walked in. "Don't play innocent Mary."

"Well at least I'm not sleeping around with Blondie." Rory snorted.

"And I'm not hugging guys openly." Tristan retorted.

"Who are you talking about? Are you talking about Marty?" Rory asked.

"Is that is name?" Tristan nodded.

"Sorry I'm not allowed to hug an old friend." Rory exclaimed, and she slammed the door behind her. Tristan soon did the same.

Rory was so angry, but then she got an idea. Tristan's bed was right against the opposite side of her wall. And what does Tristan do when he is angry? Lay on his bed.

Rory fumbled for the CD she had in mind. She speeded to the perfect part of the song.

"Cause I'm just a girl, though I'd rather not be.

Cause they won't let me drive late at night.

I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak.

Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes.

I'm just a girl, take a good look at me.

Just your typical prototype.

Oh... I've had it up to here

Oh... am I making myself clear?

I'm just a girl

I'm just a girl in the world.

That's all you'll let me be

Oh I'm just a girl, living in captivity

Your rule of thumb makes me worrisome..."

Tristan read those words loud and clear. Rory was pleased because she heard Tristan hit his head on the wall. Tristan had a bittersweet comeback.

"And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud.

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't pretend that I'm all right

And you can't change me

Cause we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late

And I can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect."

Rory was silent for a moment He was sorry, and he's feeling bad. Now she felt bad for leaving him out there. Rory knew what she wanted to say next.

"Today was gonna be the day

But they'll never throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do.

I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now.

And all the roads that led you there were winding,

And all the lights that lit you there were blinding.

There are many things I'd

Like to say to you, but I don't know how.

I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me

And afterall, you're my wonderwall."

Tristan was shellshocked. She actually felt this way too? Now he felt guilty for jumping to conclusions. He knew the perfect song to end them all...

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you..."

Rory immediately leapt out of her room, and headed to Tristan's room. She ran into Tristan halfway there.

"You own Hoobastank?" Rory laughed.

"Way to kill the moment Gilmore." Tristan replied.

"Sorry"

"So do you really feel that way?" Tristan asked.

"Yes of course." Rory said.

"Me too, I have for a long time." Tristan brought her chin up to look at him. Tristan and Rory's lips met into a sweet, sensual embrace. Soon, Tristan begged entrance to Rory's mouth, and she let him. Rory never felt this way before. She felt safe, warm, scared and nauseous at the same time.

They both broke away, foreheads together, and hands together.

"One more song." Tristan went into his room.

"Please just don't play with me

My paper heart will bleed

This wait for destiny won't do

Be with me please, I beseech you

Simple things that make you run away

Catch you if I can..."

Rory followed him in there. "The All-American Rejects, nice choice. But don't worry, I wont play you, and you wont have to catch me."

Aww, now wasn't that a sweet ending. God, I am such a sap. Here's all the songs since I don't own them, or their genius lyric writing skills.

"Just a Girl" by No Doubt, my inspiration.

"Perfect" by Simple Plan.

"Wonderwall." Oasis- THE GREATEST SONG OF ALL TIME!!!!!! I am obsessed with this song, even ask Sue.

"The Reason"- OK, I personally hate this song, and no offense, Hooba stanks, lol. Just my cheesy humor. But if you like them, all the power to ya.

"Paper Heart" by the all American rejects. OMG!!!!! I love them, this song is the coolest dudes! You should totally listen to it!

PeAcE oUt SmUrFs


	7. Is it cool if I hold your hand?

Troubles of the Heart 

Disclaimer- Me, own anything? Pssh… All I own is a toothbrush and My Little Pony.

Reviewers-

Mystified Dreamer- Nope, still going.

Smile1 and OMARION- thanks bunches!

QuEEnSeRb716- Glad you enjoyed it Norman. Yes, the (readdyspoon) was necessary

Blondiegrl- Hmm….. dean coming back…. That may work. Muahahah!

Amanda and Callista NicTeryn- Thanks!

CarleyMarie- I absolutely adore Rory and Tristan. Why Amy-Sherman Palladino let him leave, I just don't know. But then again, we wouldn't have One Tree Hill, and the perfect couple Chad Michael Murray, and Sophia Bush. But Logan and Rory. A couple made in heaven ::sighs::

Turkiesrcool- Yea, well No Doubt I definetly think Rory would have. Oasis too. But the ones Tristan picked out? Lets just say he listened to them off of the internet.

A/N- Ok, ok. You all probably want to kill me. It's been almost a month. But that test was brutal. And then I had 8 scholarships to fill out. Pointless essays on top of pointless essays. Why do I want to attend your school? Hmm…. LoL. Plus, I had a major writer's block. But I'm back. Yay! But anywho, I babysat last night and I was thinking about all my poor, loyal reviewers, while changing a diaper. Odd moment, yes, but I live for randomness. OMG, has any of you guys seen The Five People You Meet In Heaven. That was the most amazing movie I have ever seen in my entire life. WATCH IT!!!

Oh, and the title comes from that one Blink-182 song, First Date

**Chapter 7- Is it cool if I hold your hand?**

Tristan and Rory had talked all night long, and fell asleep in the early morning. Rory was half-off the couch, and her torso was flat on Tristan's knee. Tristan's legs were in a V position, and his head was bent oddly on the couch.

Tristan woke up and immediately felt a searing pain in his knee. Then he saw how uncomfortably his leg was laying, and that Rory was on it. As much as he loved to see her sleeping peacefully, he couldn't stand the pain he was in. "Ror," he gave her a nudge. She just readjusted herself. "Rory, I've got coffee."

Rory sat up, "Where? Where is it? Come on, give it!" Rory looked around. "You don't have any, do you?"

"Nope." Tristan said relieved as she got off of his knee.

"No fair. Oh, oww… my back." Rory moaned.

"You need a massage?" Tristan asked.

"Pretty please, and I'll give you a neck massage." Rory wavered.

"Deal." Tristan agreed. Rory lied down and Tristan sweetly massaged up and down her back. Then he heard a crack.

"Ahh, pain all gone." Rory smiled. Tristan gave her back a small kiss, and then he sat Indian style, his back facing Rory.

Rory took her hands and massaged Tristan's neck. He felt almost immediately soothed at her touch. Rory kissed his neck, and he felt that if he died at that very moment, he would have died a very happy man.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rory moved so she was facing him.

"Well Miss Gilmore, I was wondering if I could escort you on a date tonight?" Tristan asked.

"Why of course Mr. Dugrey, but where?" Rory accepted.

"You'll see." Tristan replied.

"Oh whatever will I do with you?" Rory asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've got the perfect punishment." Rory leaned in to give him a small peck, but when she went to pull away, Tristan put his hand on the small of her back, and pulled her towards him. Rory's mind was screaming 'No! Stop!' but Rory was ignoring her mind, and went with her heart.

Rory broke away and leaned her forehead against his. "Now I know you would love to do this all day, but I have a class at 2. Plus, Professor Levy gave me 50 million things of homework to do, and I have 1 million left."

"But that makes me sad." Tristan pouted.

"I'll make it up to you." Rory said.

"Promise?" Tristan asked.

"I promise." Rory said. "Now, go make all the plans for our first date. Wow, I love saying that!"

"Me too, now go! I have some serious think-er, planning to do." Tristan said.

"Ok, bye." Rory waved and shut the door behind her. Tristan slumped back on the couch. What was he going to do? Dinner and a movie? Well, nah, too traditional. Well, yea he was going to do dinner and a movie, but it has to be more then that. Hmm… what does she love? Coffee, Luke's coffee. Dinner at Luke's, and umm… Willy Wonka. Movie night! That's it! He would call Lorelai, and ask her if he could use her house for the movie night, and he would bring her classics with him, and some others. He had to get planning now. Tristan got changed, grabbed his keys, and was out the door.

When Rory came home, she saw Tristan wasn't. She smiled, knowing he was planning the date. Rory put her books down and tried to think of what to do. She decided to make coffee and read Chapter 3 of her book for Professor Levy's class.

Rory heard the shrill of her coffee maker, and walked over to the counter. She got out a big mug, and poured in the steaming liquid. Rory sat back down and went back to reading.

Rory didn't hear Tristan come in and was startled when he put his hands on her shoulders. "Holy crap Tristan! What was that?"

"Just making my presence known." Tristan shrugged. "So, all plans are made, and I will pick you up at 7."

"I'll be here." Rory smiled, and then looked over at the clock. "Oh my God, it's 5:30! I can't believe you gave me only an hour and a half to get ready. You better be late!"

"Sorry, well get ready now." Tristan urged and Rory shot him a look.

Rory went into her room, and tried to think of what to wear. Wait, a second, was this casual or formal? She didn't know! Rory ran and knocked on Tristan's door. "Formal or casual?"

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Our date, casual, formal, semi-formal." Rory asked.

"Most definitely casual." Tristan replied, leaning against his doorframe.

"Thanks." Rory kissed his cheek, and rain into her room. She went to heat up her curling iron, and then ran to her closet. She sat on the floor, and searched for what to wear. Then, she spotted her light sandblasted Express Jeans with the tags still on. Next to it was her white camisole and rose pink tweed blazer with a fake pink rose on the corner. Rory took those off her rack and laid them on her bed. She then walked to her curling iron, and softly curled her brunette locks. She then applied mascara and soft pink lip gloss. Rory put her outfit on, and smoothed it over. She got items for her "clutch" together. Her small hair brush, her lip gloss, _City of Light_, and a five dollar bill.

Just then she heard a knock. Rory glanced at the clock. The red digital numbers 7:03 glared back. Rory walked over to the door. "3 minutes late smartass."

"You told me to be late. You never specified." Tristan replied.

"Sorry, lets try this again." Rory apologized and shut the door. Rory let Tristan knock again. "Why hello Mr. Dugrey."

"Hello Mary, ready to go." Tristan asked, linking his arm with hers.

"Yes I am." Rory and Tristan both walked out the door.

"Oops, one more thing. Turn around." Tristan added. Rory did as instructed and soon felt a cool cloth over her eyes. It was pitch black.

"Tristan!" Rory exclaimed.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you won't fall down stairs or anything." Tristan grinned.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rory muttered. Rory was led into his car and she crossed her arms. "Can you at least put good music on? No Offspring this time." Rory teased.

"Ok." Tristan pressed a button, and out blasted The White Stripes' "Seven Nation Army"

"Finally, some good music!" Rory yelled. She bopped her head along to the music. About 20 minutes later, the music no longer amused her.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

"Almost." Tristan said. He had a feeling she would ask again.

"Are we there now?" Rory asked.

"No Rory. Don't ask again." Tristan informed her.

"Fine," Rory huffed. She sat back in her seat, and then heard Tristan stop the car. "You stopped? Ooh, we're here!"

Tristan laughed and went to her side of the car. "I'll take it off when we get inside." He carefully led her inside and took off the blindfold.

"It's Luke's." Rory smiled. "Wow, you are perfect."

"Come on, our table's over here." Tristan led to a table decorated with red roses.

"It's beautiful." Rory snuggled into him. They slid into one booth and Luke walked over.

"Coffee?" Luke held up a pot.

"Please." The two said.

"Alright you guys, uh, ready to order?" Luke asked.

"The usual." Rory replied.

"And you Tristan." Luke turned to face him.

"I'll have what she's having-"

"Luke!" Kirk exclaimed.

"What now Kirk?" Luke groaned.

"Will you decorate my table with daffodils tomorrow? Roses make me itch." Kirk said.

"No Kirk." Luke replied.

" But you decorate their table. Favoritism amongst customers isn't nice." Kirk pointed out.

"He decorated it for his date, ok Kirk? Just go." Luke huffed.

"Fine." Kirk slammed the door behind him.

"So what did you want again Tristan?" Luke asked.

"Whatever Rory's having." Tristan replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Luke laughed.

"Uh-no." Tristan said.

"Ha… good luck." Luke just chuckled as he went back to the kitchen.

"Umm, are you sure you don't wanna change your order?" Rory asked.

"Yea." Tristan replied.

"Well, it's a lot of food." Rory explained.

"I can handle it." Tristan assured her.

"Well I'm praying for your soul. You'll be stuffed to death." Rory sighed.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tristan informed her.

"Ooh! First course." Rory jerked her head towards Luke.

"Bring it on sister." Tristan told her. Tristan saw a plate of a hamburger and fries. This is easy, Tristan thought.

One hour, 4 plates, and 8 cups of coffee later, Tristan couldn't take much more. Rory just kept on eating. He was amazed at her intake.

"You ok Tristan?" Rory wondered.

"Yea don't worry, I'm fine. So, lets go to our next part." Tristan groaned as he got up.

"Am I going to be blindfolded?" Rory asked.

"You betcha." Tristan grinned. He took the blindfold out, put it on her, and led her out the door.

"Ooh Rory doll!" she heard Miss Patty call.

"Take the blindfold off." Rory told him.

"What…" Tristan said.

"Just do it." Rory muttered. He did as told.

"Miss Patty! Hey!" Rory said happily.

"Hello dear, and who is this fine young gentleman?" Miss Patty flirted.

"This is Tristan." Rory replied.

"He's a keeper, but if you ever dump him…"

"I know where to send him." Rory finished. Miss Patty bid her good-byes, and flounced off.

"Ok, blindfold me." Rory ordered.

"So kinky." Tristan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut it Tristan." Rory sighed.

A/N All finished with my 7th chapter, yay! But I have the title worked out for the next one….

And Juliet is the moon… No the sun!

Toodles!


	8. Proposals, Rings, and The Smallest of Th...

Disclaimer- I had a dream I was the director of Gilmore Girls, and Tristan was back. Muahahaha!

Reviewers- To all of you, thanks very much. My story would be nothing without you.

Rae2- I decided to make this chapter especially Luke and Lorelai related!

MDLR- you are oh so very dense my dear friend. First chapter, no complaints. 2nd chapter, the hedge-clippers are actually FROM Gilmore girls. No clever sorry. 3rd- I stole your LININ' ROOM? 4th- Ah, Tristan called Rory Mary on the first day of Chilton. That means she is pure and innocent. Sluts (cough cough) you just add Magdalene. 5- Ah, screw my typos! 7- Thanks. 8- I'm updating now! Hahaha!

QuEEnSeRb716- I'm so sorry you didn't get to read the end. Those essays were torturous I must say. We really need to fill Meghan in about what's going on, she's so confused!

Mystified Dreamer- Thank you very much! I worked long and hard on that chapter. Lately I've been watching stuff on VH1 like My Coolest Years, and I Love the 90's. And reading fan-fiction like no tomorrow.

Thanks everybody else!

A/N- See, it only took me over 2 weeks to update this time. I'm sorry lately I've been so busy. With Christmas, and school. And going to my grandma's where like my entire family was there, and they met my dad's girlfriend and 2-year-old daughter Vanessa. That was really funny, but Vanessa and I have a bond, but you people really don't care, do you? Nah, probably not. OK, so this chapter is really short. But that's ok. I think the story is only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters long. Oh, and I guess you can say this is PG-13 for the mini smut I dedicated to Sue, since she was fan fiction deprived for a while. It sucks though, because hey, I'm only almost 14, what do you expect?

Chapter 8- Proposals, Rings, and the Smallest of Things 

Tristan and Rory had fallen asleep on the couch, again, after watching Pretty In Pink. Lorelai came to see them huddled up together.

"Aww…. The lovebirds. Now I have no entertainment." Lorelai pouted, then grinned. "Oh Lukey!" Lorelai wrote a quick note, explaining where she was, and flounced off to Luke's.

Lorelai knocked on the door, and Luke opened. "I'm baacck!"

"Dear Lord why?" Luke said, and Lorelai shot him a look. "Just kidding." Lorelai pulled off his baseball cap, and ran upstairs with Luke closely following.

Lorelai huffed and puffed as she sat on a chair at Luke's table. "I thought….you were….against….exercise." Luke said out of breath.

"I..am" Lorelai huffed. "So you-uh-got any pie?" Lorelai asked, and the wheels suddenly turned in his head. He'd been looking for the perfect opportunity, and now he had it.

"One last piece, just in case you were coming back." Luke smiled.

" That's why I love you." Lorelai snuggled into his chest.

" I love you too, now let me get the pie." Luke seemed a big fidgety when he went to get the pie, Lorelai thought.

Luke brought back a piece of pumpkin pie. "Watch what you eat." He warned her.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Just eat Lorelai." Luke told her. Lorelai dug in her fork on the tip of her piece of the pie. She bit the pie cautiously and swallowed. She took a couple more bites, all the while glaring at Luke.

Lorelai dug in again and went to bite down. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she bit down on a piece of metal. Lorelai took the fork and went to see what she bit. Out she pulled a gold ring, with a fairly large diamond, with rubies clustered around it.

Luke took the ring and kneeled right next to Lorelai. "Lorelai, I loved you ever since the day I laid eyes on you. Please marry me."

Lorelai was on the verge of tears. "Of course. Oh God Luke, I've been waiting for years. Thank you." Lorelai hugged him and looked at him with eyes full of longing.

Luke immediately crashed his lips upon hers. Lorelai never felt more alive. She grabbed his collar and pulled him, lips still attached. Lorelai led him to his bed. Luke pulled off his plaid shirt, and Lorelai her zip-up hoodie. Luke kissed Lorelai once again. Lorelai took off his baseball cap and ran her fingers through his hair.

It was going to be a long night.

Rory was still asleep on the couch when she heard. 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' Rory eased out of Tristan's clutch and walked into the kitchen. " 'Lo." Rory mumbled.

"Oh Rory! " Lorelai exclaimed.

"Where are you?" Rory asked.

"Luke's, did you not read the note?" Lorelai questioned.

"No, you woke me up." Rory groaned.

"Sorry, but you'll never guess what happened!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hmm, Nick and Jessica broke up. Nick went onto his true career as a karaoke bar singer, and Jessica went on to design lick able tattoos and anti-perspirant?" Rory guessed.

"Close but no cigar." Lorelai smiled. "I'll tell you anyway. Luke proposed!"

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you! Oh, I finally get to be your maid of honor. Unfortunately, the dress I picked out when I was 7 probably won't fit anymore."

"Yea, probably not. But yea!" Lorelai smiled.

"So, he'll be moving in, or will you be moving in with him. Are you going to have more kids? Aww, I hope so. And is Sookie making the food. You know she should be a maid of honor too-"

"Whoa Rory, slow down. Yes, you and Sookie will be the maids of honor. I haven't really, uh, talked to Luke yet. So, who do you think will be best man?"

"Uh, probably Jess." Rory sighed.

"You don't seem too happy that your best friend is best man." Lorelai pointed out.

"Well, after Dean and I broke up, he told me he loved me, and I really couldn't tell him I loved him back. I mean, he's my best friend, I tell him everything. But now, we haven't talked in months." Rory explained.

"Ah, geez, and then when Tristan comes, oh I get it now." Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah." Rory said.

Lorelai got dressed and went downstairs. Lorelai grabbed Luke by the collar. "We need to talk."

"Caesar…cover" Luke managed to choke out.

Lorelai pulled Luke upstairs. "Where are we living? Are we having more kids? Is Jess your best man? Because honestly, I don't think Rory can handle that anymore. When is the wedding? Oh my God, we don't even have a date set!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke took Lorelai's hands in his. "Those are the smallest of things in the world to me. All I know is, I'm marrying you, and that's all that matters." Lorelai smiled softly. "So, what about Jess?"

"Well…" Lorelai began.

END OF CHAPTER 8!!

Told you it was short; well review please, with any commentary you choose. I used Spell and Grammar check, so if anything is wrong, blame my computer!

PeAcE oUt SmUrFs!


	9. My Best Friend's Wedding and the ExBoyfr...

Troubles of the Heart

Disclaimer- 21 days (but by the time most of you read this 20 days UNTIL GILMORE GIRLS COMES ON). By this I mean, if I owned Gilmore Girls, new episodes would be on every week. Well, maybe an itty break here or there, people DO need to sleep and eat.

Reviewers- I love you all tons and tons. Special shout outs to:

Smile1- I can't believe my characters are in character!

Mar0506- your review made me want to cry!

Plus Callista NicTeryn, Mystified Dreamer, me-against,tha-world, and Zerabel (psst.. I know your REAL name)

Dedication- To my beta, QuEEnSeRb716. You are the inspiration for my mini smut, and much more. You drove my so nuts. Skittles for you!! (Skittles are you favorite, deal).

The rest of ya'll get chocolate and coffee!

Now, I know some of you don't review (that's ok) because I feel it in your author alert, and favorites list. So special thanks to:

Author Alert- Thanks to devilishangel8, piper-h-99, SamiJo, Gilmore86, alias:CanadianSuperSpy, magical soul, rae2, everytime-smile2, OMARION, mz.sammiz, totaltvjunkie, SpikesSpecialFriend, Spike22foul, mar0506, Mystified Dreamer, amrig, floater8185, romik, ADW1238, QuEEnSeRb716, Blondiegrl, and Zerabel!

Favorites- QuEEnSeRb716, piper-h-99, queenmischa, Blondiegrl, zerabel, and mar0506.

You people get cookies, and lots of 'em! (Just so you know, these are randomly chosen food, no favoritism here, except for Sue, cause ya love Skittles, and the coffee for Zerabel, oh never mind…)

A/N – Yea, I'm updating more frequently! Yippee! So I said last time only two or three chapters, well I think I lied. I don't know really. Oh, I forgot to clarify, Jess and Rory dated for a month somewhere in between Dean (hehe). Jess really loved her, but Rory wanted to be friends. It's another Tristan world… I probably won't update next week, ELA's SUCK! Or the next week (Health exams, and State SCIENCE TESTS SUCK!) So, hang in people. And next week is my birthday. January 13 is the best day to have a birthday on. Orlando Bloom agrees with me. So enjoy the Luke and Lorelai wedding!!!

**Chapter 9- My Best Friend's wedding and the Ex-Boyfriends are Crashing**

After a long debate, all problems were solved. Rory and Sookie are the maid and matron of honor. Luke would be moving in with Lorelai. They would have kids if 'it' came about. Sookie was also making the food. And, much to Rory's dismay, Jess was the best man. Although, there was a good catch, Tristan could walk Rory down the aisle, and take his seat in the front. Jess would walk up with his new love interest, Tina, and Tina was going to go sit in the audience. Jess would take his place next to Luke. Lorelai had everything planned out to the max. Seating arrangements, the menu, her dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, the flowers, and everything. But, they had no flower girl or ring bearer. Luke had no more nieces and nephews other then Jess, and neither did Lorelai. Tristan offered to let his little brother, Evan, do the job. Lorelai agreed, but they still had no flower girl. Lorelai tried everyone, and then decided to let Sookie's niece, Ally, throw the petals. Lorelai could finally relax.

Rory on the other hand, hasn't relaxed in over two months. Why her mother picked a date as soon as April 9th was beyond her. Rory was trying to think of what to say to Jess. 'Hey, sorry I'm not your soul mate' probably wouldn't cut it. And now that she's dating Tristan, whom Jess knows all about, Rory will definitely not get a peep out of Jess. They would pose for a couple of picture for memory, but that's about it. But, Lorelai completely forgot that when she invited the entire town, Dean was part of that town. So, she was faced with two ex-boyfriends. At least she had Tristan. Plus, this wedding was not about her, this was about her mom and Luke getting married.

Rory was finishing up a philosophy paper when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Rory answered.

"Rory?" a voice asked.

"Dad?" Rory asked.

"Yea, it's me." Christopher replied.

"Oh, hi. What's up?" Rory shifted ears.

"Nothing, uh, I just wanted to tell you I'll see you at the wedding." Christopher informed her.

"What?!" Rory exclaimed.

"I heard from Emily, or your grandmother." Christopher said calmly but smugly.

"We didn't invite you!" Rory exclaimed. "It's not right for the bride's ex-boyfriend to be there!"

"It's an open invite. Besides the mother of my daughter, is getting married. I should be there. See you in two weeks." Christopher hung up.

Rory 'grr-ed' in frustration. Great, Rory thought, it's my best friend's wedding, and the ex-boyfriends are crashing. Rory was debating whether to tell Lorelai. She wasn't sure who to ask for advice. Rory decided she needed to go to Stars Hollow right away.

Rory was standing on Sookie's porch, and took in her surroundings. The snow no longer took over the green blades, but soft dew. She had seen many of her Stars Hollow Neighbors planting delicate buds, in hope they would sprout in May.

Sookie opened the door with one hand, the other holding Davey on her hip. Rory felt warmth as soon as Sookie opened the door, for the spring air was a bit chilly. "Rory, Hun, was I expecting you? 'Cause honestly I've been really forgetful lately."

"No Sookie. Um, can I come in?" Rory asked.

"Of course. Ooh, is it secret wedding business?" Sookie giggled.

"Eh, kind of." Rory replied as she stepped into Sookie's sitting room.

"Oh, just let me give Davey to Jackson and I'll be right back." Sookie walked into her kitchen and up the stairs.

Rory waited patiently and Sookie came in a few minutes later with a plate full of strawberry tarts in hand. Sookie sat down next to Rory. "Ok Hun, spill."

"We have an, uh, slight problem. My dad's coming." Rory sighed.

"Chris?" Sookie asked and Rory nodded. "Ah, geez."

"Yea and he found out from my grandmother! I think this is the only time I've been mad at her! And he said, 'Oh its an open invite.' Yea, to people we actually WANT there! And 'the mother of my daughter is getting married. I should be there.' Well that's bull! And he hangs up with 'See you in a few weeks.' ARGH!!!!!" Rory was now pacing.

Sookie stood up and gripped Rory shoulders. "Ok sweetie sit, and breathe." Rory inhaled deeply and sat down.

"The problem is should I tell my mom?" Rory wondered.

"Honestly, no. Lorelai wants this day to be perfect, and she has too much to worry about now, and Christopher would just be an add-on. Listen, you need to call your dad and talk to him." Sookie said.

"Thanks, well, I'll be going now." Rory smiled.

"Bye Hun." Sookie waved. Rory took her leave and drove back. She slammed her door and flipped out her phone, dialing madly.

"Hello?" Christopher answered.

"Dad? Hi it's me, Rory, your daughter. Yea, anyway, this whole wedding thing? You better not mess this up. Mom is extremely happy, and if you do one single thing wrong, even knock over someone's flowers, I will post your head on a mantle, for all others who try and ruin my mother's life. Capece?" Rory informed him.

"Rory, I will be a perfect gentleman at the wedding." Christopher replied. "Good-bye."

"To the left… no left. Ok sorry, my left, your right." Lorelai was instructing people around her, decorating the gazebo.

"Lorelai! You are not supposed to be here! You are supposed to be primping and coiffing. I am taking care of this doll." Babette informed her.

"But-" Lorelai began.

"Go! Go on, shoo!" Babette exclaimed.

"Going." Lorelai said and she slumped back to her house.

"Aww, who sent you home this time?" Rory asked, brushing away a stray strand of hair.

"Babette." Lorelai frowned. "I'm afraid to leave my _wedding_ in their hands. I just keep picturing Miss Patty and Babette laying on a piano, singing to the nearest 21 year old male."

"They promised." Rory pointed out. "Although that is a very funny picture."

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Now, you're wedding is in two hours. Go get ready." Rory pointed. Lorelai huffed over to the beautiful gown neatly ready and pressed on her bed. It was a strapless gown. The top was form-fitting and sparkly; the rest was free-flow.

She slipped on the dress, and looked in the mirror. This time, she wanted to try on the dress for a month and a half. Lorelai had her hair done in a twist of messy ringlets. Emily wanted a professional makeup artist, but both Lorelai and Rory refused. Lorelai did her makeup as smoky eyes, and a deep pink lipstick.

Rory yelled for Lorelai to come down. So, Lorelai took one more glance in the mirror, slipped on her shoes, and gracefully went down the stairs. Emily smiled at her daughter's beauty. Rory rushed up to her mom. "God you look gorgeous."

"I told you our weekly pretty stick treatments would pay off." Lorelai joked. "And what about you? You look absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks but we need to head over to the gazebo. Miss Patty said guests are starting to arrive." Rory gave her mom's arm a little squeeze, and Lane came out of Rory's room in a very similar outfit to Rory's. They were both lavender, but Rory's was spaghetti strapped, and the top was lacy. Lane's was one strapped, and had a rose in a corner. Sookie's was exactly like Lane's.

They all walked slowly and cautiously to the gazebo. Rory saw her dad sitting in the back corner. Rory shot him a warning look, and he just smiled.

Rory breathed in deeply and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Rory smiled and leaned back. "You're going to crinkle my dress."

"I'm getting you out of it soon, anyway." Tristan grinned.

"Perv, please let me get through this wedding without laughing, no faces!" Rory scolded Tristan.

"I would never do such a thing." Rory smacked him. "Ok, ok, I'll be the perfect boyfriend. Besides, Lorelai is like my mom, and it's like my mom's wedding."

"Good." Rory smiled. "Oh hey grandpa." Richard came over and gave his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Rory, Tristan. We're beginning to line up. We need to get in order now."

Rory gave Tristan a quick hug and lined up behind Sookie and Jackson. The flower girl and ring bearer went up first, then Lane and Zach, Jess and Tina, Sookie and Jackson, and finally Rory and Tristan. Tristan kissed Rory's temple, and took his seat up front. Then all eyes were on Lorelai and Richard as they walked up the aisle, and they all stood up. Luke gazed at the beauty before him, and never hesitated a moment with her.

Christopher promised he would be good, so he clenched his fists by his side. Rory did her part, and all the while glanced at her father occasionally.

Rory smiled as the priest said. "You may kiss the bride." Luke kissed Lorelai; if Luke let her, Lorelai would have skipped back down the aisle.

"Reception's at five!" Lorelai shouted half way down. "At Miss Patty's!" Little did they know, Christopher was skulking in the corner. Three hours until his moment to pounce.

A/N Heehee, that was evil I know, I know. The next chapter is the reception. It may be shorter then the rest, but I don't know yet. If any of you have any ideas feel free to email me, or put it in a review. Whatever your choice, if you have an idea, go ahead and tell me. I will try and work it in. Tata for now folks!

TiCkLeDpInK22

QuEEnSeRb716 would like to add a special message:

You should all review cause I am taking over the world and this may be the last story you ever review! MUHAHAAHAHAHAHA! No, seriously review.

Serb


	10. Catfight' 'Kirk, those aren't girls'

Disclaimer- Heehee, all I own is a week's worth of frozen dinners, since our plates are packed away. ;)

**Troubles of the Heart**

Reviewers- Thanks so much, you guys completely rock my world. I don't know why you would stick with me for so long, I'm a nut. Well, just a little bit.

**Peanutbutterluver1399-** whoa, that is creepy, and a complete coincidence. grammar? pssh! well, I'm sending it to my beta, hopefully she'll fix all of my itty bitty errors, unlike hers cough cough, heehee.

**Blondiegrl, smile1, lilturtlegrl7, Coffeegrl, MaggieMuggs, **- thanks you guys, I love you all sooo much! You guys rock my world too!

**Mystified Dreamer-** that review soo made my day, and thanks for saying that. After I took that ELA, and when my teacher went to go correct them another teacher said my writing was captivating and I was like "pssh, yea right." But oh well, I'll get your chapter to you as soon as I can, promise!

**Preciousbabyblue-** Hmm.. you are soo right about that. Chris did have his chance, but you'll have to read on to find out... wow, being evil IS fun.

**QuEEnSeRb716- **yea, well you did give me that cold. And I promise, you will get your english toffee cappuchino and toffee glazed cappuchino from Timmy Ho's. (BTW, Tim Hortons is totally the best place to get coffee, and if its not national, haha to you all who don't have it!)

**mar0506-** you silly silly girl! No, I didn't have a snow day, my school is stupid and we never close. No, you didn't make me cry for a bad reason, but for a very very good reason!

**Callista NicTeryn**- you're right, he does have a thing for self punishment. He just doesn't know when to stop.

**Zerabel**- yea, well your grammar DOES suck. Just send it to me before you update doofus.

Ok, now if any of you have special requests for you special virtual treats, let me know. Zerabel gets her special Triple Shot Espresso (cuz she likes that high). QuEEnSeRb716 gets her English Toffee Cappuccino and Toffee Glazed donut from Timmy Ho's. Since the rest of you have no say yet, you guys can get Iced Caps (cappuccinos) and cookies and skittles.

A/N- Well, I'm sorry I took so long to update. The last few weeks have sucked sooo much, and I'm moving this weekend. So, hopefully it won't take me as long. Oh, and what happens to Jess in this chapter, it's not my fault, it's QuEEnSeRb716's fault. She wouldn't let me make Jess a bad guy, so if you want to pretend Jess's the bad guy, go ahead. Oh and thanks to all of those who put me on their favorites and authors alert. That makes me feel sooo special. And those of you who don't review, if you guys want anything special, let me know. I'm all for the pleasing.

**Chapter 10- 'Catfight!' 'Kirk, those aren't girls!'**

Rory and Lorelai were leaning back in chairs, their feet soaking in hot water. Rory did see her father leave, but she was afraid he was coming back. Luke and Tristan were nearby arguing about football. Miss Patt was watching Sookie's 'helpers' carry in the food, while Sookie was organizing. Lane was setting up her 'DJ area' and assorting the CD's.

"So Rory, I was thinking for Luke and I's song..." Lorelai whispered in Rory's ear.

"It's perfect, but Luke will hate it." Rory pointed out.

"Yea, but that's the fun of it." Lorelai shrugged.

"Oh Rory," Tristan said walking over, "I left your mom and Luke's present in the car."

"Would you like me to help you find it?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Why yes, that would be tremendous help." Tristan replied. Rory hobbled over to her slide-ons, and started to walk out.

"I cant believe they left our present in the car," Lorelai scoffed. "Have they no- ohhh."

"What ohhh?" Luke asked.

"They aren't getting our present." Lorelai grinned.

"Then what are they doing-you mean..." Luke looked at her and she nodded, "Ah geez."

Rory tiptoed and kissed Tristan. Tristan had his hand on her back, and the other entwined in her hand. He moved his hand up her back, and when he reached the nape of her neck, she pulled away. "You can't touch my hair." Rory breathed.

"Why not?" Tristan moaned.

"Because it's looking particularly pretty today, and it needs to stay like this." Rory explained. "You on the other hand, have messy hair, so I can do this." Rory ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him.

"Tease." Tristan called as Rory ran laughing. Tristan grabbed her and they walked into Miss Patty's.

"Oh, the present wasn't in the car." Tristan said puzzled.

"Oh?" Lorelai played along.

"Yeah, it must be around here somewhere." Rory pondered and went over to the table where gifts were beginning to pile up. "Oh, Pssh, here it is!"

"Well thanks for double-checking you had it." Lorelai replied.

"No problem." Rory smiled as she sat next to her mother.

"Tramp!" Lorelai laughed.

"Hey! I obviously couldn't do anything major being dressed up and all." Rory retorted.

"Yea, so was it windy outside? Because Tristan's hair looks like he was in Chicago." Lorelai pointed out.

"Don't you think I'm trying to forget about what _you're_ doing tonight?" Rory shuddered at the thought.

"Touché." Lorelai grinned.

"Rory we have to go greet the guests. They're coming." Sookie giggled.

"No more wine, Hun. Save it for those who don't get drunk after the first glass." Lorelai replied and Sookie stuck her tongue out.

Rory grabbed her shoes, slipped them on, and went to the front door. Many townies passed by, including a very awkward situation with Dean, but none were Christopher. Rory and Sookie were both pleased with this revelation. The celebration could now begin!

The main table was up front, and the rest were scattered about. They would later be pushed aside for dancing. Sookie and Rory stood up to start the toast. "Ok, so I wanted to thank you all for coming. My mom has been waiting for this day for a very long time. I'm so glad she finally found the right person. Luke, you're going to be the best step-dad ever. You were more like my dad anyway. But I swear if you do anything to my mom..." everyone laughed, "Just kidding. So, are you all hungry?" cheers from the crowd. "Well now is the time I would snap my fingers and fancy waiters in bowties would come out with silver platters. However, we have a maid and matron of honor, so you all have to wait for one for speech!" Rory laughed and handed over the microphone.

"I love weddings, I mean, who doesn't? Well, maybe Scrooge, but I'm getting off the subject here. Gosh Lorelai, you look so wonderful, and now I have all married friends, which means two things. One, I get no dish on the news of a bachelorette, and I'm getting old!" everyone laughs. "Now I have an announcement to make. No questions until tomorrow, because it's not my day to shine. I'm pregnant." Sookie exclaimed.

"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You're pregnant?"

"Yea." Sookie giggled.

"You can't have alcohol when you're pregnant!" Lorelai replied.

"Really? Well, just one last sip." Sookie turns to the crowd. "To Luke and Lorelai."

"To Luke and Lorelai!" they cheered. Once Sookie took a sip, Lorelai took the glass. "Ok, now you can eat." Sookie snapped her fingers. Everyone was looking for the men in bowties, but they never came. "I _said_ you can eat now!" Sookie yelled and they still didn't come. "Oh for crying out loud!" Sookie ran back out the door.

"Ok, in the meantime, think up names for Sookie's baby!" Lorelai said, and people starting talking amongst themselves.

"Thank God," Lorelai said to Rory, "I think they'll all go nuts if they don't get food soon."

"Yeah," Rory said glancing out the door because she thought she saw a lurking figure outside.

"Who are you looking for?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, just Sookie," Rory replied quickly.

Little did they know, Christopher was indeed outside. He heard Rory's entire speech and was crushed when she said Luke was more like a father. He saw Sookie coming, along with 40 waiters with food in their hands. So, he hid in the shadows, and sat on the bench. He leaned back and sighed. A tall guy came by sat next to Chris.

"Hey Dean." Chris said.

"Huh?" then Dean looked, "Oh, hey."

"So, here we are, two of the Gilmore Girls' exes, and we're both sulking, while they're both happy." Chris sighed.

"Well, I'm married, and Rory is happy. I mean, I'll always love her, but I'm happy. But all this cheeriness is getting to my head. I'm going to head in, are you coming?" Dean asked.

"Nah, see you." Chris waved and Dean headed in. It wasn't his moment to shine.

Once dinner was over, it was time for Lorelai and Luke's dance. "Hey, what is our song, anyway?" Luke asked.

Lorelai grinned from ear to ear until she heard teeny bop music fill Miss Patty's studio. Lorelai bopped to the music holding Luke's hands.

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You gotta get with my friends_

_Make it last forever_

_Friendship never ends_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_You have got to give_

_Taking is too easy _

_But..._

Just then Luke was smacked hard by Chris. "Chris!" Lorelai yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You don't want to be with him! You want me! Come on Lor, it's not to late to get your marriage annulled." Chris yelled.

"Ass." Luke ram sacked Chris.

Just then Jack and Kirk walked in the studio after cleaning up, "Catfight!" Kirk yelled.

"Kirk, those aren't girls!" Jackson sighed.

"Tristan, help! I have too much poof to fight!" Lorelai yelled referring to her dress. Tristan ran in, but Chris started punching whomever was around. Dean decided to run in and tackle Tristan.

"Oh my God, Dean! Get off of him!" Rory yelled, but this just made Dean madder. "Jess, someone, help!" Rory yelled. Jess took his cue, and ran in to get Dean off of Tristan. Dean just kept hitting. Soon it was one big rumble. Nobody knew who was hitting who.

"STOP!" Lorelai and Rory screamed loudly together, and they did. Tristan and Luke were hurt the most, while Chris, Dean and Jess came out with a few bruises and scrapes.

"Chris, get out, leave me alone, and don't come back!" Lorelai yelled.

"Dean, you too!" Rory cried out frustrated. They both walked out and Rory ran over to Tristan and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she muffled into his chest.

Tristan chuckled, "I'll be ok, don't worry." he stroked his hand up and down her back.

"Thanks Jess." Rory turned to face him.

"Yea, whatever." Jess replied, and walked away.

"I don't know what I did." Rory said.

"I know, it's ok." Tristan pulled her close, hugging her tight.

Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai were having a similar conversation

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry he did that to you! Are you okay?" Lorelai clung to him like a little child.

"I'll be ok, thanks for sending Tristan to try and help." Luke smiled, holding her.

"Hey I had too much poof. If I had a slinky dress, I would have been out there in a heartbeat." Lorelai laughed.

"So you're not mad?" Luke asked.

"You didn't do a thing. You were perfectly innocent. All you did was defend yourself. Now, would you like to dance?" Lorelai smiled at him.

Sure." Luke replied, and held the love of his life in his arms.

Tristan?" Rory said, while her head was lying on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" Tristan replied contently.

"I love you so much." Rory said, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"I love you so much too." Tristan leaned his head on top of hers, although his cheek was bruised. They loved each other. She loved him, and was the first to say it. This was true, genuine love. Not fake love, or a love blinded by greed and lust. Lorelai could see it in his eyes. Tristan loved her daughter. Rory truly loved him. Not many find love so early in their life. Rory was a lucky one. 'But it's not luck,' a voice in Lorelai's head said, 'It's fate.'

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai said.

"Yea?" he replied.

"Why don't you dance with Rory? I want to have a _dance_ with Tristan." Lorelai said.

"Okay, but don't kill him. Rory loves him." Luke said walking over with Lorelai to Rory and Tristan.

"Hey guys, mind if I dance with Tristan." Lorelai asked.

"Sure mom. Luke, shall we?" Rory held her arm out, and Luke linked his arm, and they walked away.

"So Tristan, you love my daughter." Lorelai said when they began dancing.

"Yes I do, very much." Tristan said warily, not sure where this conversation was going.

"And she loves you?" Lorelai asked.

"She just told me that." Tristan noted.

"Well kid, when you are with my daughter, you're with me, Luke, and my parents. My parents, of course, already love you. You are of good breeding, and a prominent family. However, you will sometimes see the scary side of Emily Gilmore. I'm warning you now. Welcome to the Gilmore girl life." Lorelai replied. "Oh and if you hurt my kid, I will personally dig your grave."

"Duly noted," Tristan grinned. "I will never hurt your daughter."

"Well good," Lorelai said. "I officially dub thee, a Gilmore!"

"Thanks, now as much as I love dancing with you, do you mind if I dance with Rory?" Tristan asked sweetly.

"Well, here she comes." Lorelai nodded as Luke came over with Rory.

"Bye bye lovebirds!" Lorelai chirped as she dragged Luke off.

"I missed you." Tristan said holding her close.

"I was only gone for five minutes!" Rory laughed.

"Well, I still missed you!" Tristan replied. Rory lifted her head to kiss Tristan softly, and Tristan soon responded. They were fully making out. They didn't care who saw until they heard Lorelai scream,

"SHIELD MY EYES!"

A/N- Hee hee, wasn't that a funny chapter, now I'll give you all a preview of the next chapter.

**Chapter 11- It's Girls Night In, and You're Not Invited!**

"Come on, we're going full on pom-pom pigtails, frilly nightgowns, and Light as a Feather/Stiff as a Board." Lorelai whined.

Toodles!   
TiCkLeDpInK22

A special message

For everyone's information, it was not QuEEnSeRb716's fault that Jess was not the evil guy who tried to beat up Tristan in this chapter, it is the evil music of Beautiful Soul! By listening to that song, it made QuEEnSeRb716 think like a mad woman and make TiCkLeDpInK22 do that. Not that this is QuEEnSeRb716 or anything.

An anonymous person


	11. It's Girls' Night in, and You're Not Inv...

Disclaimer- I own my ideas, and I don't think there's any new characters, so I basically own nothing. :sighs, the story of my life.

Reviewers- I love you guys soo much! So sorry about the confusion with the stupid author's note I took down as soon as I updated. Then it wasn't chapter 11 and I didn't think of that.

Zerabel- Umm... review soon? Meghan, sometimes your stupidity really scares me!

QuEEnSeRb716- I'll miss ya beta! Why did you give the computer up for Lent? Who will point out my stupid mistakes and laugh at them with me?

Fallen Heart, Tickle582, and amanda- Thanks guys, and Fallen Heart, I saw you are from Sweden. I am Swedish so that's really cool. Nobody I know is Swedish (except for my family)

mar0506- Yea, I'll never do that again. Yes, Dean and Chris are evil. But think about this, apparently Dean (Jared Padalecki) is signed up for 14 episodes in the fifth season. He has only been in 8. Scared? I know I am

Mystified Dreamer- Yea, that wasn't my best chapter, I agree. It was a somewhat filler, and so is this one, but it has some points to it.

Karah Bella- Your sweetness made me feel giddy. Thanks a lot!

A/N- I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's very funny, and partially a filler. I'm typing this before I go skiing, so if I become seriously injured (lol), I'll hopefully update. Oh, and my beta was incredibly stupid and gave up the computer for Lent. Although in like 30 days or so, she will be severely hurting me for calling her stupid. Anyway, bear with the mistakes for a few updates.

**Troubles of the Heart**

**Chapter 11- It's Girls Night In, and You're not invited!**

"Hey Ror," Tristan said walking into the dorm, "You have mail."

"Oh good, is it my Amazon?" Rory asked giddily.

"No, it's from your mom." Tristan handed her an envelope. Rory opened the envelope and it said, 'You are cordially invited to- oh hell with this cordially crap. Call me to find out what you're invited to. Wow, being evil is fun!'

"Oh boy," Rory said dialing her mom's phone number, "what is she up to?"

"Hello, Heidi's House of Hoes, only Trixie and Bunny are available tonight." Lorelai chirped into the phone.

"Hi mom." Rory said.

"Rory! Are you calling per request of my invitation?" Lorelai said in a very serious tone.

"Yes," Rory replied in a mocking tone.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, maybe I'll uninvite you." Lorelai said faking hurt.

"Fine, yes, I am calling regarding your invitation." Rory said in a normal tone.

"You're invited to a girls' night in." Lorelai squealed, "No boys allowed!"

"Mom," Rory said in an implying tone.

"What?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You've been married for a month, and you're already kicking Luke out?" Rory replied.

"Come on, we're going full on pom-pom pigtails, frilly nightgowns and Light as a Feather/Stiff as a Board." Lorelai whined.

"You're crazy," Rory shook her head.

"Yay! You're coming!" Lorelai giggled.

"When is it?" Rory sighed.

"This Friday," Lorelai smiled.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, "It's Thursday!"

"Well, I suppose I should have given you more time. So, Sookie, Lane, Paris, and you are coming."

"Anything I can bring?" Rory asked.

"No, but tell your hunky, hunky boyfriend it's girls' night in, and he's not invited."

"Ok, bye." Rory hung up.

"So what are you invited to?" Tristan said sitting next to her.

"It's girls' night in, and you're not invited." Rory teased him.

"That hurts." Tristan put a hand on his heart.

"It's a crazy idea my mom had." Rory shrugged.

"So next weekend, it's our sixth month anniversary."

"That's right." Rory replied, smiling.

"I'm planning it, and y ou have no say whatsoever." Tristan grinned.

"Meanie," Rory pouted, but Tristan kissed her, and she easily forgot what was wrong. Rory had one hand raking his hair, and the other softly massaging his neck. Soon, Rory was on the bottom of the couch, and Tristan was on top. Tristan gently fumbled with her hemline when Rory stopped him, "Not yet,"

"Okay," Tristan warily agreed.

"Ror, come on. Paris is here." Tristan called. Rory zipped up her overstuffed duffel bag.

"Ugh, I'm coming." Rory dragged her bag along the floor.

"God Gilmore, did you pack to clothe an army?" Paris groaned.

"Sure did. Bye babe." Rory tiptoed to kiss Tristan.

"Please spare me." Paris spat dryly.

"Bye," Rory touched Tristan's cheek, and walked out. Rory walked down a crowded hall with Paris to her car.

Once in Stars Hollow, Rory laughed at the sight of her house. Cardboard Barbies covered the frontlawn, along with a high-heeled fuzzy chair. The porch was covered in pink streamers, and a banner hung, saying "Girls Rule!" Rory and Paris walked in the house, and Lorelai squealed, "Oh goodie! You're here."

"Hi mom," Rory kissed her mothe's cheek.

"Hello dahling, Hi Paris. Ok, put your stuff in Rory's room, and find the bag with your name on it." Lorelai informed them.

Paris and Rory put their bags in Rory's room, and walked into the living room. Pink slip covers covered the couches. A pink fuzzy cover went over the computer and TV. Rory saw a big girly bag with 'Rory' in curly writing. Rory walked over to see what was inside. Inside was a pink lacy cami and matching boyshorts, a scrunchie, silky pink slippers, and red nail polish. "Mom," Rory groaned, "I am not wearing this."

"Oh come on! We're all going to be in character. I'm the sexy seductress, Sookie's the sweet mom in her granny nightgown. Paris is the little school girl in her Barbie night gown and pig tails. Lane is the rocker chick with her rocker t-shirt and boxers. You're the cheerleader in her perfect pink stuff. Oh please!" Lorelai whined.

"You suck." Rory muttered, grabbing her bag, and began walking to her room. Rory put everything on, including the nail polish. When she walked out, her mom was in a short black dress, and everyone else was there.

"Oh, we can begin!" Lorelai squealed, "Now, as you may have guessed, you all have 'characters.' Well, you all have to speak in character. I have to speak very seductively. Sookie has to be all 'Oh aren't you just precious,' Paris is a little girl, afraid of the dark and monsters. Rory, you have to be like, totally like a cheerleader! Lane you are so against everything and you heart the world. My name is Serena, Rory is Muffie, Paris is Julie, Sookie is Mama Louise, and Lane is Alex. Now, the catch. You have to try and get people out of character. Begin!"

Rory walked up to Lane, "So, like, who's on your shirt."

"It's The Used, why do you care?" Lane eyed the 'poser' in front of her.

"Because like, they look really bad in that picture." Rory said as if all the world should know, "I should soo have a talk with their stylist."

"They're being original, not everybody primps like you princess." Lane replied sarcastically.

"That one over there needs some major highlights, and eyebrows plucked." Rory shook her head.

"Rory! How can you even insult them?" Lane cried, "Oh crap."

"You were like, so out of character. Go me!" Rory cheered.

"Now now Muffie, save all the cheering for when Quarterback Brad comes over," Lorelai laughed dirtily.

Sookie's cell phone rang, "Oh, I'll be right back dearies."

"Hurry back Mama Louise," Paris replied clutching a pillow.

"So, Julie, did I ever tell you about the summer of '97 when I ran into Brad Pitt? Ooh, such a big big boy, and that tush of his? It was so-"

"Ah! Leave my little girl ears alone." Paris cried, and kept pretending to wail.

"Paris, stop!" Lorelai cried, "I never had a stamina for crying because Rory was a good kid and hardly cried!"

"Aww you need a hug!" Paris squealed.

"Get off me!" Lorelai struggled out of her grasp, and sat next to Lane, "Hi Lane."

Sookie came down the stairs, and only Lorelai saw the mischievious twinkle in her eyes. "Oh dear, my Jackson fell down the stairs, but he's a brave lad."

"Sookie, you have to go see him!" Rory yelled.

"Why dear, my Jackson didn't fall. I was only pulling your leg."

"You stooped real low, Sookie, real low." Rory shook her head.

"Mama Louise, why does the sun shine?" Paris asked.

"Well-"

"Mama Louise, why is the sky blue?" Paris asked.

"Uh-"

"Mama Louise, where do babies come from?"

"Ah, stop!" Sookie cried, "You're mean."

"Ha! I won!" Paris cried.

"Well, now our facials begin!" Lorelai cheered, "I've got avocado masks and makeovers lined up."

"I'm allergic to avocados," Paris informed them.

"Well then you just get a makeover," Lorelai replied.

"Okay," Paris agreed, and they all sat around the kitchen table with green goop on their faces, and then they did makeovers.

Soon they heard a bell, "Pizza's here!" Lorelai ran to the door, and opened it. Rory's mouth widened. Pete was carrying five pizzas and three bags filled with God knows what.

"Mom! There's only five people here!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ah, but we're here, and we both eat to the equivalent of 6 people." Lorelai replied.

"True," Rory shrugged. Lorelai paid Pete and placed the food in the middle of the table.

Everyone ate and they went into the living room. "Okay, now who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Lane asked.

"Ooh me!" Lorelai giggled, "I'll go first. Now, this is a question you always ask at a sleepover. It's like, tradition. This is for everyone to answer, including me: If you are a virgin, and if you aren't, when was your first time?" Rory gulped, she was probably the only one there.

"Well, hello, I'm pregnant here, but I was seventeen, and he was Bobby." Sookie smiled at the memory.

"Uh, if you all remember my Chilton incident. Yea, that was my first." Paris groaned.

"Umm, like two months ago, well, yea." Lane blushed.

"Hello, I have a living, breathing daughter. As you may know, Rory is the result of my first time." Lorelai grinned.

"Uh, well, no." Rory sighed.

"Oh, that's ok sweets, I still love you the same." Lorelai gratefully hugged her daughter, "So, movie time!"

Cheers erupted and Lorelai put in Willy Wonka, but Rory's mind was elsewhere. She has been thinking about, you know, with Tristan. She wasn't sure she was ready before, but now, she's completely sure. She wants Tristan, but should she tell him? She doesn't want to seem forward, or press him for it. Maybe you shouldn't ask, a voice popped in her head, just find a moment when it seems right. Be spontaneous.

Yea, Rory thought, be spontaneous.

-

A/N- I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is a double chapter. The one many of you asked for, Flashback Attack, the development of Rory and Tristan's friendship, and a funny one. It developed from watching TV at my dad's house.

**Chapter 12- 'You should have used Preparation H' / Flashback Attack**

"Ugh, Tristan, I'm all itchy," Rory squirmed.

"You should have used Preparation H before we left," Tristan smirked.

"The dress itches stupid." Rory smacked him.


	12. You Should Have Used Preparation H

**Remember Me, My Love?**

Disclaimer- I own one used ticket for The Lion King on Broadway.

Reviewers- I love you all so much!

Fallen Heart- Oh geez, I am soo sorry to confuse you. I'm from America, but I have a Swedish heritage. I feel incredibly bad to confuse you. So if you could send that review again in English. Don't worry, I'm sure you said all good things ;)

riotgirllina, smile1, soloveable, and amanda- You guys are the sweetest ever!

Mystified Dreamer- Ugh, don't worry. Sometimes it takes me days to realize a story updated, then I feel guilty! I really couldn't imagine Paris doing that either. But the whole Mama Louise thing really reminded me of her.

Ya'll get iced cappucinos and cookies!

Author Alert List- KarahBella, devilishangel8, piper-h-99, Kim C, SamiJo, Gilmore86, alias:CanadianSuperSpy, Magical Soul, LukeHarryJimmyClark-fan, Everytime-Smile2, OMARION, mz.sammiz, totaltvjunkie, coffeegrl, SpikesSpecialFriend, preciousbabyblue, Spike22Fowl, mar0506, Mystified Dreamer, annkurtz529, amrig, AlexCeasar, floater8185, romik, ADW1238, QuEEnSeRb716, Blondegrl, HorseBuddy1888, zerabel, Alyssa R, and princetongrl.

You all are amazing people.

Favorites List- piper-h-99, mar0506, CharmingPiper, queenmischa, QuEEnSeRb716, Blondiegrl, soloveable, zerabel, and tickle582.

You guys are amazing too! You and the Author Alert peoples get umm... hot chocolate and crumpets. JK, how about muffins!

A/N- This is a shorter then normal chapter. I know, I know, it was supposed to be Flashback Attack, but hey, I'm working on that one right now. Also, the reason it takes awhile to get these out is because I have to write it first (I'm just weird like that.) I changed the title of the story. You won't get the title until later in the story. I hope you all enjoy this filler/fluffy chapter!

**Chapter 12- You Should Have Used Preparation H**

All thoughts of being the last virgin on earth has easily been forgotten. Rory has been entirely too busy for any silly things like that. She had an 8-page term paper due for English Literature, 5 chapters to read of her Latin book, and a newspaper article on the obscene amount of new technology rising. Rory acted as if last Saturday never happened.

"Hey Ror," Tristan said walking back from a class into the dorm, "I've got some bad news."

"Oh, did somebody die? I hate funerals," Rory frowned.

"No, my mom's making me go to a party at her house on Friday," Tristan whined.

"Well at least it's not on our anniversary," Rory smiled, "I'm sure you'll have a good time."

"I need a date," Tristan winced.

"Crap," Rory muttered, "I have no fancy-shmancy dresses to wear. What to do, what to do!" Rory paced around her coffee table.

"How about I take you shopping, my treat?" Tristan pleaded, "Please?"

"Ok, I will," Rory smiled, "Besides, I get to show off the Dugrey boy I have as arm candy."

"Hey!" Tristan playfully smacked her, "You can go to the party in a sack. I'll take Cissy, remember her?"

"Fine, I'm sorry, let's go."

"Now," Rory said, standing in front of the store, "What kind of formal is this? So formal I could be at my own wedding? Another's wedding? Christmas party?"

"I'm wearing a tux," Tristan tried to be helpful.

"Well, that's PLENTY of information," Rory spat sarcastically, but then shot him a sympathetic look. Rory barged through the doors. She was on a mission, get in, find a dress, try it on, leave. She went over to the dresses and circled around them. "Ooh, two pretty dresses, which to choose? I'll try both on, and tell me which one you like better," Rory informed him, and went over to the dressing rooms. Tristan followed and sat on a bench outside of them.

When Rory walked out in the first dress, Tristan was breathtaken. The dress was the palest of pink, and just a little sparkly. The dress flowed right to her feet. "It's beautiful," Tristan walked up to her.

"But the other one's so pretty too!" Rory whined.

"Well, I'll put the other one back while you change," Tristan offered.

"Okay!" Rory agreed happily. Tristan took the other dress, a navy blue, tea length dress that oozed with tulle, and went up to the counter.

"Hi, I would like to pay for this dress, but I won't be able to pick it up until tomorrow," Tristan informed him.

"Ok," the guy said. Tristan paid for it, and went to get Rory.

"All taken care of," Tristan smiled, "Come on, let's pay for it." Tristan said and led her to a different counter.

"All right Ror, you ready?" Tristan said, carrying her dress.

"Yup, but can we stop by one more place?" Rory grinned innocently.

**-2 hours later-**

"Are you done _yet_ ?" Tristan groaned. For the last two hours, Rory has been browsing Barnes and Noble's selection of must-reads, and let me tell you, there's a lot. Rory has given a brief overview on each story she's picked up, like _A Walk to Remember_, a classic love story, telling you to leave each day like your last, because you never know what could happen. Or _Flowers For Algernon_, telling you anything is possible, and even though Charlie had surgery, all his perseverence really helped. Tristan completely lost her after _The Secret Life of Bees_.

"Umm, almost... yea, all done!" Rory was holding a bag full of books, and another stack of books.

"Okay, let's go my book-lovin' coffee queen," Tristan grinned as he held the door open for her.

"Okay, my loyal, egotistical king." Rory grinned back.

"Ror, come on. My mom will kill us if we're late," Tristan was adjusting his tie, frustrated.

"Hold your horses, a lady's beauty is never rushed," Rory replied hastily. She's never met Tristan's parents before. To be truthful, she was completely petrified. Rory wasn't sure how she would look in his parents' eyes. Too low-maintenance? Not of proper breeding? Sure, she was a Gilmore, but she was sure everyone knew of Lorelai, and the Hartford elite were not throwing her mom a baby shower back in the day. Maybe she didn't have proper manners? Oh dear lord, she was beginning to sweat.

"Ror, hun?" Tristan called again.

"Coming," Rory took one more glance over. Her hair was eloquently put back into a twist. Her make-up, simple yet beautiful, was shimmery and light. This was the best she could do. Rory grabbed her small silver clutch, and walked to meet Tristan. She was beginning to panic.

"You look beautiful, let's go." Tristan linked his arm with hers. Now, Rory swore she could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Rory, don't worry, you'll be fine. Oh, and any mention of baby stories is taboo," Tristan grimaced.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"My parents will just try and make them up. My _nanny_ raised me. They don't know _anything_." Tristan gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Okay, no baby stories," Rory nodded. Great, what would she talk about now. The weather? Rory looked outside the car window and saw a gloomy, windy night. Oh yeah, that's a great subject. Well, she can ask what Mr. Dugrey does as a job. That worked with her grandfather many years ago. Okay, that's what she would do.

"Mary, snap out of it," Tristan gripped her shoulder, "We're here,"

"Oh, okay," Rory shook out of her daydream," Tristan greeted her at the passenger door. Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist, rubbing her side soothingly.

"My parents are over there, you ready?" Tristan asked. Rory leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rory braced herself as they headed over.

"Mom, Dad," Tristan said, acknowledging his and Rory's presence.

"Hello son," Mr. Dugrey shook Tristan's hand.

"This is my girlfriend, Rory Gilmore," Tristan replied.

"Hello dear, your grandparents are simply the loveliest people. I'm Caroline, and this is Arthur," Caroline smiled.

"Hello," Rory smiled politely, "So, Mr.-"

"Well, lovely to meet you dear. Take care," Caroline waved and pulled Arthur along.

"Wow all that sweating for nothing. I had a conversation planned and everything," Rory sighed.

"Yup, that didn't surprise me. You had 'baby stories' written all over your face," Tristan teased.

"Meanie," Rory replied.

"That I am," Tristan grinned.

"Ugh, Tristan, I'm all itchy." Rory squirmed.

"Well, then you should have used Preparation H." Tristan smirked.

"The dress itches stupid," Rory smacked him, "Let's dance!"

END OF CHAPTER

This ends the chapter, it is short, I know, but hopefully the next one will be out soon. I cannot guarantee that, as I have to read Red Badge of Courage, and it COMPLETELY SUCKS! Yes, it's classic and all, but God, it's sooo boring! Love ya'll.

XoXo,

Kates-


	13. Flashback Attack

**Remember Me, My Love?**

**Disclaimer-** I own characters. Their names are Zoe and Carl. I personally love them.

**Reviewers-** I love you all more then brussel sprouts. Just kidding, umm... I love you more then ice cream, and that's very highly regarded in my house.

Smile 1- I loved it too. It was a great chapter to write.

Fallen Heart- Yup, I'm Scandinavian (Swedish and Norwegian) and German mostly. Thanks! I loved the last two chapters too.

piper-h-99- Your enthusiasm made me laugh. Thanks a lot!

amanda and Princetongirl- thank you both so much muah

Mystified Dreamer- I loved their interaction too.

Callista Wolfwold- Thank you so much. This chapter is dedicated to you for being my 100th reviewer! YAY!

**A/N-** I know it took awhile to get out, but I have to write it first, and guess what? It's my last chapter without a beta (hopefully) so you won't have to deal with the errors much longer. This is a much longer chapter then usual. It's about ten and a half notebook pages (and I have really short handwriting.) This story will continue out for awhile, probably 6 or 7 more chapters. Enjoy! This is the one you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 13- Flashback Attack**

Rory turned over and her face hit plastic. Rory fell dead asleep in the car on the way home from the party. Rory opened her eyes and saw it was a bouquet of roses. A note attached read:

_Good morning beautiful! Happy Sixth Month Anniversary. Paris is coming at 10 to take you to breakfast._

_- Tristan_

Rory glanced at her clock, and red digital numbers flashed 9:30. Rory took a quick shower, and dress in jeans and a t-shirt. Soon, Paris was knocking on her door. "Hi Paris," Rory greeted happily.

"What's with the chipper act this morning?" Paris raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, isn't a girl allowed to be happy?" Rory smiled.

"Umm, sure, whatever, let's go get coffee," Paris walked briskly, leaving Rory stumbling behind.

"So why are you taking me to breakfast?" Rory asked as they walked to the coffee stand.

"We haven't done this in awhile," Paris shrugged, not giving her the real reason.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Bye," Paris walked away as Rory arrived at her door. Rory opened the door, and saw rose petals all over the living room and kitchen floor, with a note in the middle.

_There's so many rose petals here, I can't count. That's how my love is for you. I love you so much, I can't even count how much._

Rory smiled as she saw a large danish and coffee on the kitchen counter. She headed over there and sat on a stool, reading the note in Tristan's scrawly handwriting.

_I know you just went to breakfast, but knowing you, you're still hungry. Go to your room when you're finished. _

Rory ate her danish and gulped her coffee quickly. She went into her room, and saw a big white box with a big red bow on top and a note:

_In this box is what you'll be wearing this evening. DO NOT OPEN UNTIL LATER!_

Rory scoffed at Tristan. Not open it until _later_. Is he nuts? Rory thought, maybe I can just sneak a peek. He'd never know. Rory quickly lifted the top, and frowned when she only saw a white note card inside.

_Yea, I knew you would look in here. Did you actually think I would trust you? A driver will be here at one. Dress comfortably._

Rory put on grey American Eagle sweatpants, a white tank top, and a red track hoodie. Waiting for the driver, Rory grabbed Flowers for Algernon, and sat with her feet tucked under her. Rory was so wrapped up in the book, she didn't hear the doorbell ring the first, second, or third time. When the fourth time came around, Rory jumped out of her seat, and slipped on her Adidas slip-ons.

"Hello," the guy in a black suit and hat said, "I'm looking for a Miss Rory."

"That's me," Rory said closing her dorm door behind her.

"Hello, I'm Ben. Now, Tristan has informed me not to tell you where we are going and to blindfold you," Ben informed Rory.

"Of course he did," Rory muttered as a black slip went over her eyes. Rory was led to the car, and she slumped in her seat

"You can't see out of the windows, so you're more then welcome to untie the blindfold," Ben called from up front and Rory happily nodded. She hated being blindfolded. She liked to see where she was going, and know where she was going.

Rory took off her blindfold, and saw she was in a spacious seating area, in the back of a limo. The interior was black leather. There was a fridge filled with food, a TV, and a few books, with a note on top of them:

_Hope this keeps you occupied for the ride_

Rory smiled as she slid over to the mini-fridge and opened it to grap a bottle of Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper, and a Butterfinger. She slid back in her seat and turned the TV onto the Food Channel. Unwrapped was on, and they were discussing Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Oh God," Rory muttered, "This is what makes America fat." She shook her head and flipped it to TLC, where What Not To Wear was on. "Ooh! I love Stacey and Clinton!" Rory tucked her legs Indian style, and got really comfortable.

When the car stopped, Rory looked around her and saw candy wrappers sprawled about, and three bottles of Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper. Rory was appalled at how much she ate. She quickly threw all her stuff away, and opened the door. She seemed to be in a secluded area, on top of a very large hill. The area was covered it trees, but the woodsy area was cut off for the grey stone building. A _very large_ grey stone building. However, Rory didn't know what was inside.

"Miss Rory?" Ben introduced his presence, "I'll be out here when you're done. Just go on inside."

"Okay," Rory nodded hesitantly as she walked toward the door. Inside she saw all white. White walls, floor, couches, chairs, desks, even the employee's clothes were white, and the trees were frosted. It almost seemed as sterile as a hospital.

Suddenly, two people with pristine green pools for eyes - one with spiky black hair and another in a brunette twist,- walked up to her and startled Rory out of her daydream.

"Are you Rory Gilmore?" the girl asked.

"Oh look at her eyes," the man gushed.

"They're so blue, do you wear contacts?" the girl played with Rory's hair as if examining her.

"Um, no," Rory replied.

"Amazing," the girl grinned," Anyway, are you Rory Gilmore?"

"Yep," Rory replied.

"Great, I'm Zoe and this is Carl. Welcome to Palm Leaves Spa and Salon!"

"I'll be your masseuse, and mani/pedi guy," Carl began.

"And I do your hair and make-up," Zoe chirped.

"For what?" Rory was taken aback.

"Oh, we can't tell you," Carl smiled, "I take care of your first. Come on!" Carl whisked her off to a room. "Ok, you get undressed, and lay down under the sheet. I'll be back in five."

Rory sighed as she began to undress. She wanted to know what was going on. She was not one for spontanaiety. She has lists, and planned EVERYTHING. Rory slipped under the sheet and layed down. Rory come on, make the most of it, Rory thought, this can be nice.

Soon, Carl came back, "Ok, are you allergic to vanilla, peppermint, or lavender?"

"Nope," Rory shook her head.

"Great, so," Carl began to massage Rory, "your boyfriend planned this?"

"Yea," Rory smiled, "he's wonderful."

"Aww, who's in love?" Carl teased, "I thought I'd never see the day our little Tristan would be in love."

"You know Tristan?" Rory wondered.

"Zoe and I are Tristan's older cousins, and we thought it was so sweet he was doing this for you. He's changed so much since he's been with you," Carl explained.

"Ahh," Rory nodded, "This feels good."

"I've been told to have the best hands on the East Coast," Carl boasted happily.

"It's true," Rory smiled. Rory and Carl chatted the rest of the massage, manicure and pedicure. Soon, Carl led Rory to Zoe.

"Hey future cousin-in-law," Zoe grinned and bumped Rory's hip.

"Hey," Rory smiled, and sat down in the signature black spinny salon chair.

"So, do you want highlights? I was thinking honey brown," Zoe almost pleaded.

"Ok," Rory agreed.

"Great, so we're not styling your hair. I actually love the style of your hair, but I was thinking a bun with wispy tendrils," Zoe said.

"Sounds pretty," Rory agreed, and soon Rory was covered in enough tinfoil to attract the Hubble Satellite.

"So, here's a few magazines. I'll be back soon," Zoe swished her hips as she walked and Carl and her watched Rory flip through a magazine.

"I can see what Tristan sees in her," Zoe pointed out.

"Yea, me to," Carl agreed, "So do you think it's the same Rory Tristan talked about in high school?"

Zoe simply smacked his head and walked into her office for a quick coffee. Carl shrugged, and went to go talk to Rory. They talked for a bit and then he asked,

"So, you went to high school with Tristan, right?" Carl asked, not knowing Zoe stood right behind him, and Zoe smacked his head again.

Rory snickered, "Yes, I did."

"The super-famous 'Mary', huh? Wow, Tristan was smitten with you," Carl informed her.

Rory almost laughed herslef to tears, "Really? It was hard to tell."

"Yes, he was on the dark side for awhile. We were hoping you could bring him back Amidala," Carl joked.

"He was on the brink of recovery if it weren't for Duncan and Bowman, Jar-Jar," Rory teased.

"Mesa thinks you're mean," Carl huffed and walked away.

"Let me check your highlights," Zoe lifted a tinfoil piece, "Yup, you're ready, let's get you dolled up."

Soon, Rory had her hair up and make-up done. She loved her new highlights. "Ok, now I have to blindfold you."

"Of course you do," Rory muttered and Zoe laughed. Rory was led to a room, and Rory took her blindfold off, and Rory gasped. It was the navy blue tulle dress from the store with a pair of navy blue shoes, a fairly large jewelry box, and a white note pinned to her dress. Rory didn't see Zoe slip out, but Zoe knew she wanted to be alone. Rory looked at the note.

_Do you think I could let this sexy dress pass us by? I know you're blushing right now_ (which was true) _but I love you so much._

Rory slipped on her dress, and put on her shoes. Rory opened her box, and gasped again. A sapphire and diamond necklace was inside. Rory could hardly contain her giddiness as she slipped it around her neck.

Rory took a glance over, and shyly walked out, knowing Zoe and Carl would be waiting in the lobby.

"Eh-ma-God! Move over Heidi Klum. That girl's got nothing on you!" Carl gushed, "If I was straight, I would simply steal you away from Tristan."

"Go! Tristan's waiting!" Zoe yelled and Rory smiled as she slowly ran to the car.

"Miss Rory, the car ride is two hours long. So if you need anything, let me know," Ben informed her.

"Ok," Rory nodded as she slipped into the limo. Great, two hours. I can't eat, can't drink, can't sleep, can't lie down. Did Tristan do this to me on purpose? Rory thought. So, Rory put on TLC again to watch Town Haul.

That kept her occupied for an hour, and she soon became restless. Rory huffed and watched A Baby Story.

Once that was over, Rory sat impatiently and nervously. She had no idea where she was going, but she swore she could faintly smell the ocean. When the car stopped, Rory almost leapt out of the car.

Indeed, she did smell the ocean. She was at a fairly large summer cottage on the beach with a wrap-around porch. Rory held up her dress as she walked up the steps. Rory knocked on the door, and patiently waited.

"Tristan?" Rory called, "Tristan?" Rory opened the door and saw no one. However, a note hung from a door to her right. It read:

_Go through this door, which is the ballroom._

Rory smoothed down her dress, and smiled. She hadn't see Tristan all day, and truly missed him. So, she flashed her sweetest, seductive smile, and she saw she flashed it to nobody, but she did see four small circular tables with items she could not make out yet. She walked over and squealed when she saw the new plush spherical globe.

"Hug-a-world!" She cried.

**Flashback**

"How did your mother persuade me into this?" Tristan groaned as he tried to lift his lawn mower out of a rut.

"I don't know, but every year, about this time, we find one very gullible guy to do all the yard work," Rory shrugged.

"Well, here's what my lawnmower got caught on," Tristan said a bit disgusted as he held the object up.

"Hug-a-world!" Rory exclaimed as she ran over.

"You _hugged_ this thing?" Tristan made a face.

"Yeah, come on! Hug a," Rory examined it, "can."

"Can?"

"It used to be Canada," Rory explained, "Come on, hug it! You can shower after you hug it." Rory pleaded.

"With you?" Tristan grinned.

"No, perv," Rory's eyes lowered, "Hug it!"

"Eeeww," Tristan shuddered.

"Chicken," Rory taunted.

"Fine," Tristan muttered as he held the thing far away, and then slowly went to hug it, only to yelp in pain, "Something bit me!"

**End Flashback**

Rory smiled and hugged the thing tightly. She saw one pinky landed in Paris. Maybe one day, their honeymoon would be there. She put the thing down and went to the next table. A framed photo was placed there with Rory on Tristan's back.

**Flashback**

That day, Rory convinced Tristan and Paris to come to the carnival celebrating the town's first communal laundry mat. Rory really wanted to catch Tristan off-guard, and make the town laugh. So, Rory dropped a stuffed animal.

"Tristan, would you pick that up for me please?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Sure," Tristan bent down to pick it up, and Rory jumped on his back, nearly making him topple over.

"You wanted a piggy back ride," Tristan said beginning to hoist himself up, Rory still on his back, "All you had to do was ask."

Now Tristan was standing up, and he started running with Rory squealing 'Put me down!'

Paris was standing with Lorelai farther away and saw the situation unwravel. She snapped the picture. It would make for some serious payback later.

**End Flashback**

She smiled at that moment. It was definetly a cherished one. The next took her a moment to figure out. A luscious red apple, and a large fake brown eye lay on the table. Then she laughed, realizing.

**Flashback**

"Welcome to Freshmen Karaoke!" a woman chirped into the microphone, "Now, as you all know, random names will be picked by those who signed up to sing. The first song is 'You Are the Sunshine of My Life' and the singer is... Tristan Dugrey!"

Tristan sputtered and glared at Rory, "You did this," he growled. Rory smirked as he walked on stage.

He seemed, however, very comfortable on stage.

_You are the sunshine of my life_

_That's why I'll always stay around_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_I felt like this from the beginning_

_Though I've loved your for a million years_

_And if I thought our love was ending_

_I'd find myself drowing in my own tears_

_You are the sunshine of my life_

_That's why I'll always stay around_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

_You must have known I was lonely_

_Because you came to my rescue_

_And I know it must be heaven_

_How could so much love be inside of you_

_You are the sunshine of my life, yeah  
That's why I'll always stay around_

_You are the apple of my eye_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart._

Rory squealed as he finished, and when Tristan sat down next to her, he muttered, "Meanie."

**End Flashback**

The last table was one of her favorite memories. A singled Take 5 candy bar lay on the table.

**Flashback**

Rory quietly walked into her dorm one day after class to see Tristan jumping on the couch and singing to the Take 5 commercial.

_Caramel is sweet_

_Peanut butter's funny_

_Pretzels are just twisted_

_And peanuts are just nutty_

_Wrap it up in chocolate_

_It's salty and it's sweet_

_Put all together to knock you off your feet_

_Take 5! One more then four, Take 5!_

Rory applauded and shouted,"Encore!" Tristan turned around to see an amused look on her face.

"Uh, I can explain?" Tristan offered.

"No, you really can't," Rory laughed.

**End Flashback**

Rory saw a note on a mahogany stained door, and it read:

_I'm in here. Hope your enjoyed our flashback attack_

Rory opened the door, and Tristan was holding mistletoe above his head. Rory ran to him and threw her arms around him, "You're amazing," she nuzzled his neck.

"Hey, it's our last memory. C'mon, kiss me," Tristan said, and Rory gave him a sweet kiss.

"You're still amazing," she smiled.

"I take it you enjoyed your day?" Tristan chuckled as he pulled out her chair at the table for dinner.

"Zoe and Carl are quite the pair. I'm expected to come back every six to eight weeks for highlight touch-ups," Rory placed her napkin on her lap.

"By the way, did I tell you how sexy you look?" Tristan asked her, sitting at the other end of the table. Rory blushed.

"No, but thank you," she smiled.

"So did you love everything?" Tristan asked as dinner was placed in front of them.

"Yea, it was all amazing," Rory replied and took a bite of the dinner, "Hmm... this is good."

"Why thank you, I'm glad you enjoy my culinary skills," Tristan smiled.

"I did," Rory nodded.

"The two talked through dinner and dessert. Tristan led her to her bedroom, and he said,

"So, I'll be in the room next door if you need anything," Tristan told her, but Rory didn't comprehend the last sentence, or maybe she didn't want to.

Rory kissed Tristan fervently and shrugged his sports coat off.

"What are you doing?" Tristan wondered.

"What I want to," Rory smiled and kissed him again.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

This is most definetly my longest chapter. I hope you loved it, and it was what you hoped for. Love ya'll. Oh my God, I picked my graduation dress today. Its's tea length (has to be) and white, with pink flowery thingy, and a pink wrap around ribbon with a bow, like on top of a present. It's pretty :grins:. Toodles!


	14. HandsOn Collision of the Serious Kind

**Remember Me, My Love?**

Disclaimer- I own my lifetime card to the insane asylum (just kidding... no really)

Reviewers- Oh, gosh, I love you all so much. You all made my day immensely better. I know I said this was probably the last one before I had a beta, but I lied. I truly needed to put this chapter up. This will be the last update, unless I write like seven pages, in two days, which is very not likely.

spicygirl- thanks bunches!

royaleve- Well, I hope you're not too mad. I worked long and hard on this chapter!

troryaddict- See, it didn't take me too long. It usually takes me way longer.

shrtscrqt- I love long chapters too. This one's a bit shorter, but still fairly long. Oh, does the crqt stand for croquet?

tickle582- Oh no, he sooo doesn't stop her, LoL.

sooty7sweep- We won't being seeing a white dress for awhile (but the prospect of one was in the air for this chapter, except for that _dire_ situation.) I loved the 'eh-ma-god- too. We will definetly be seeing more of Carl ;)

smile1- I loved the last two lines too. They made me really happy :grins:

riotgirllina- well, it's not all goodness, but they're still some in there ;)

Callista Wolfwood- You should feel loved.

**A/N- ** So, this didn't take me long at all, did it? I mean, it usually takes me what, two weeks at the least. I loved the prospect of this chapter, so I hurried. The dire situation is in this chapter. Not all will be explained. Love you bunches. Oh, and two really twisted lines were written by my wacked out friend. I left my notebook in her hands, while I did afternoon mail for school (scary scary, my poor notebook) Hint, the lines are in bold. It's a lot of dialogue this chapter, so I apologize.

**Chapter 14- Hands-On Collision of the Serious Kind**

School was now over, and Rory moved back home for the summer. Tristan basically lived there too. Most of his clothes were there, and he slept over there almost every night. Although, Lorelai claimed if she heard any 'funny business', surveillance cameras would be installed, and Luke was constantly giving Tristan dirty looks. The two were thoroughly enjoying the few months off. They spent their day together, talking and laughing. Each day, they tried to do something fun. Sometimes they went to the beach, the bookstore, once they even went to the aquarium. However, lately Rory has received random calls. Paris wanted to go shopping, and Lane wanted her to listen to her band's new set. It usually kept her occupied for quite awhile. The problem was, Rory thought Tristan didn't care she left. He'd kiss her good-bye, say he'd miss her, and wave her off.

Moreover, Rory didn't know what Tristan was planning, or the fact that Lorelai, Luke, Paris, and Lane were all in on it. He needed time to shop, plan, prepare. He didn't want Rory to leave, but he needed her too.

Today, Rory was asked to work at the diner for Luke because Lane took the day off.

"Tris, I'm going to work for Luke for a few hours," Rory called out. Tristan walked up to her and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll miss you," he hugged her loosely.

"Really?" Rory relaxed in his embrace.

"Really, now you go work your butt off. I'll come for lunch," Tristan just held her.

"Okay," Rory kissed him, "Bye." As soon as she sped off, Tristan got into his own car.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Hey Luke," Rory walked into the door, "where do you need me?"

"Take orders, fill cups, napkins, silverare, that sort of thing," Luke replied.

"Okay," Rory walked behind the counter and went to Kirk, "Coffee Kirk?"

"Yes please. Now that I live with LuLu, I can drink coffee. Before, my mother would take away my Beach Boys' CD again," Kirk rambled.

"Here you go," Rory laughed as she poured his cup of coffee, "Are you ready to order?"

"Six pancakes - two chocolate chip, two blueberry, two apple,- fried potatoes, and bacon," Kirk informed her.

**"Why do you need so much food?" Rory asked.**

**"Because I just had sex with Lulu, and now I am very hungry," Kirk replied.**

"Umm..ok, I'll be right on that Kirk," Rory walked away, almost twitching, "Uh, here's Kirk's order."

"Oh dear Lord, did he talk about him and Lulu again? I swear that guy doesn't know when to stop," Luke said angrily.

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little, uh, scarred," Rory continued to work and avoided Kirk at all costs. Soon, it was lunch and Tristan was there as promised. Although, something seemed different about him, as if something huge was lifted off his shoulders, and he seemed really excited.

"Hey babe," Rory kissed him, "Our lunch will be up soon."

"Ok," Tristan said, "So, while you were gone, your grandmother called. Dinner's at 5."

"That's weird," Rory pondered.

"So do you want to go out after?" Tristan asked with a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Sure, sounds great," Rory smiled.

"Here you go," Luke said, placing two plates in front of them.

"Thanks Luke," Rory replied.

"So, I get off at 3, and my mom won't be home. So..." Rory began.

"Movie?" Tristan asked.

"Of course," Rory replied. The two ate and soon Tristan was becoming angry because Kirk kept yelling at him, 'YOU CAN'T LOVE LULU! SHE'S MY LULU!'

"Kirk, what the hell are you talking about?" Tristan fumed, "I love _Rory_, not Lulu."

"Well, it says you love Lulu," Kirk pointed out.

"Where?" Tristan asked confused.

"On your back," Kirk crossed his arms. Tristan reached an arm over his shoulder, and took the sign off his back.

"Hmm, 'Tristan and Lulu equals crazy love.' and it's in Rory's handwriting. Mary, honey baby, did you have anything to do with this?" Tristan asked patiently.

"Umm... I plead the fifth," Rory giggled.

"Yea, I figured," Tristan replied, throwing a french fry at her.

"Oh buddy it's on!" Rory squealed as a french fry went down her shirt. They threw french fries and all the while laughing. Rory went up to him, and nuzzled her head into his chest, "I'm sorry."

"You're out of french fries, aren't you?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, but I still love you," Rory laughed and she kissed him. Rory's hands lightly grazed his chest, and Tristan's hands remained firmly on her waist.

"Surveillance cameras!" Lorelai screamed, "God, I can't even go into my husband's _diner_ without being scarred."

"Sorry mom, I have to get back to work anyway," Rory turned to face Tristan, "Bye."

"Bye Mary," Tristan kissed her.

"Ah! Come on!" Lorelai screamed.

"Bye," Tristan said.

"Bye," Rory replied and turned to Lorelai when he left, "You immature baby."

"Yes, yes, I know," Lorelai sat on a stool as Rory stood behind the counter.

"I refuse to serve you," Rory stuck her tongue out, "Luke, Cruella's here."

"Huh?" Luke said in the kitchen, and walked out, "Oh, hey Lor," Lorelai kissed him.

"Hypocrite," Rory muttered as she went to serve another table.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked.

"I screamed when I saw Rory and Tristan making out in the diner," Lorelai shrugged.

"I swear that kind cannot control himself. He needs a leash," Luke looked like he was about to murder Tristan.

"Hey, it takes two to tango, and make-out. You would know," Lorelai replied grinning. Luke just shook his head, and walked away.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Mom, Tristan and I are leaving. You two don't be late," Rory called to Lorelai upstairs.

"Yea, okay, we're leaving soon," Lorelai replied giggling.

"Run before you hear moaning," Rory whispered.

"What?" Tristan asked, "Oh, eww!" He ran outside and to his car. Rory laughed and walked to his car.

When the two got there, obviously Luke and Lorelai weren't. "I'm afraid to go in," Tristan said.

"Do you want to wait here?" Rory asked sweetly, "At least until my mom and Luke get here?"

"Uh-huh, but what to do to pass the time by?" Tristan asked sweetly.

"Oh I wonder," Rory pondered, and put a finger to her mouth. Tristan kissed her finger, and then pulled it away to kiss her mouth completely. Their lips parted and soon Rory was on Tristan's lap, her hands in his hair. They didn't hear Luke and Lorelai pull up, or get out of the car. However, they did hear Lorelai knock on the window. They jumped and blushed an insane shade of red. Rory opened the door, and hopped out of the car, Tristan following.

"Um, hi," Rory broke the awkward silence.

"You two, did you take horny pills this morning?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom," Rory gritted through her teeth, "Need I remind you of what you were doing before you left?"

"Nope, let's go eat dinner," Lorelai walked up, "I'm excited for dinner."

"Me too," Luke and Lorelai chimed in.

"Umm, okay," Rory looked at them oddly as she rang the doorbell.

"Hello, hello," Emily chirped as she opened the door.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said stepping into the door.

"Hello Emily, pleasure to see you," Tristan took her hand and kissed it.

"Hi mom," Lorelai said.

"Hello Emily," Luke said.

"Well now that we've all said hello, let's go into the living room," Emily replied.

"So, Grandma, how come you guys had dinner early tonight?" Rory asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Amy Cooper-Nichol is having a cocktail party and we can't miss it," Emily explained.

"Hello everyone," Richard said as he walked into the room.

"Hello," everyone replied. Richard sat down and they were all grinning like Cheshire Cats. Rory sat back and looked at them. It was going to be a long dinner.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Bye you two," Emily told Tristan and Rory at the door.

"Have a wonderful evening," Richard added and they shut the door.

"Well they were all acting weird," Rory shrugged.

"I don't think so," Tristan replied, "Now come on Mary, we're going to be late."

"For what?" Rory asked as he started the car.

"Can't tell," Tristan grinned cheekily. They argued like this until Rory tried to grab the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" Tristan screamed.

"I want to help you drive," Rory explained, and Tristan still looked confused, "My mom used to let me steer for her when I was little. This has been the first time in a long time that I've been in a passenger seat."

"Well, steer on," Tristan nodded. Rory and him went smoothly until a car was driving in their direction, on the wrong side of the road.

"Let go Rory!" Tristan yelled quickly. Rory automatically let her hand go. Tristan tried to swerve around but failed. The next thing Rory knew, she saw the car back up and drive away, but caught the license plate- Mad Man. Yea, he sure was a mad man.

Rory looked to her left and screamed. Tristan was bleeding profusely, and he was cut all over. She quickly dialed 911. "Hello, please help me," she starts sobbing, "A car hit us and my boyfriend's really hurt," she's still sobbing, "We're on the corner of Mill and Robie," she sniffs, "Hurry," Rory then fainted.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Miss! Miss!" a paramedic tapped her window. Rory snapped out of her seat. She told the paramedics information about Tristan, and they loaded him into the ambulance. When Rory was climbing in, the police officer stopped her.

"Miss, we need to speak with you," the police officer began.

"No! I'm going to the hospital with my boyfriend! I'm going to sit by his side the entire time!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Miss, I know how hard this is, just let me talk to you, and I will escort you to the hospital myself," the police officer bargained, "Ok?"

Rory nodded and he walked her away from the scene, "So what were you doing before you were hit?"

"He was driving us somewhere. I'm not exactly sure because he was surprising me," Rory smiled.

"What specifically happened?" he asked.

"A car was driving the opposite way on our side of the road, and Tristan, my boyfriend, swerved to the right and the car hit his side of the car. Then it took off," Rory explained sniffling.

"Do you know anything about the person who hit you?" was the last question.

"The license plate was 'Mad Man,' and that's all I know," Rory explained, "Can I go to the hospital now?"

"Yes we can," he lead her to the car, and they drove off in pursuit of the hospital. When they got there, he lead her to a desk, "Hi, this little lady was in an accident. She needs to get a checkup, just in case, but first she needs to call her family and see her husband, Tristan Dugrey."

"Right this way, Mrs. Dugrey," the nurse replied.

"Why did you say he was my husband?" Rory asked.

"It was the only way to get you in," the officer explained, "I'll call you when I know anything."

"Bye," Rory smiled. The nurse led her to Tristan's room. She saw him and cried. He was almost covered head to toe in scratches with wounds all over. She looked at him and brushed a lock off his face.

"Hey hun," she began, "you really need to feel better so we can go home and finish off our summer. Maybe we can do this date in a few days once you feel all better. Babe, I love you," she then got out her cell phone.

"Hey mom, Tristan and I were in an accident, and he's really hurt. Please come, bring Luke, and call Paris," Rory hung up and began to call Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey, but she got their answering machine. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey, this is Rory Gilmore, Tristan's girfriend. Uh, Tristan and I were in a car accident, and he's really hurt. I'm sure he would appreciate you coming. Bye," Rory hung up just as the doctor came in.

"Hello, Rory Gilmore?" the doctor asked, and Rory nodded, "I'm Dr. Benson, and I need to give you a checkup."

"Ok, but do you have any news about Tristan?" Rory asked wiping her eyes.

"No," the doctor shook his head sadly, "we will shortly."

"Wel if Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, Luke Danes, Paris Gellar, or a Mr. and Mrs. Dugrey come, show them Tristan's room, and that I'm in a checkup," Rory mentioned.

"Sure thing," the doctor replied and he lead her into an examining room. Once the exam was over, the doctor said he'd be back shortly with her results.

Someone knocked on the door, and it was Lorelai, "Babe are you okay?"

"I don't know, I"m still waiting for Dr. Benson to come back," Rory explained. They talked until Dr. Benson came in.

"Well at least your baby is all right," the doctor told her.

"Excuse me?" Rory screeched.

"Yea, excuse me?" Lorelai piped in.

"You didn't know? You're almost two months along," the doctor looked at her.

"No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening," Rory cried, "I need to see Tristan. Is he awake yet?"

"Umm, about that," the doctor began, "there's something I need to tell you..."

**A/N 2-** My first cliffhanger. I'm so proud. Yes, I know it's quite typical, the whole Rory being pregnant thing. I, however, have never read a story where they took a twist like mine is. And no, he's not going to die. Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	15. I Shine So Bright When You're Around

**Remember Me, My Love?**

Disclaimer- I own my very worn out notebook in which I write this fanfiction.

Reviewers- Wow. That was my reaction from all of you, you guys thoroughly made my day.

**spicygrl**- nope, none of those. You'll find out ;)

**princetongrl, piper-h-99, kris, smile1, tickle582, trorylvr3, amanda, **- I love you all. Thanks a lot!

**Callista Wolfwood**- That would suck. I could never kill of Tristan.

**shrtscrqt**- Hey, it was a good guess, right? LoL. And you were right about that one thing, good job!

**soloveable**- Well, at least now you'll know, right?

**Peanutbutterluver1339**- Thank you very much, the ending of this one is a bit of a cliffhanger too.

**Beth- **Thanks so much. I loved the idea of them as roommates too.

**royaleve**- Killing off Tristan would be plain mean, I agree, and thanks about the whole typical thing. Rory being pregnant really makes what's going to happen sentimental.

**Skellington-Theory**- Thank you so much for you review. I'm glad I kept you on the edge of your seat.

**troryaddict**- I never said this was my last update. I would never to that to you people. You all mean too much to me. And your review touched me, I'm glad you like my story so much.

**sooty7sweep**- Nope, I do not have that soap opera. But have you ever seen Mansfield Park? That's an amazing movie. No, he's not going to be anything like that. Trust me, but I'm glad I kept you on the edge of your seat too.

**too shocked to tell! (CheetahPrincess who was too lazy to sign in)**- I know , I felt bad for them too. But they'll be ok, don't worry. Thanks very much

**QuEEnSeRb716**- YAY! You're back! I'm sure all of my loyal reviewers missed your betaing skills. I know I did. Oh yes, it was Danielle, she's a closet one of us, LoL. Of course you will never understand the Star Wars reference, as you do not have the love of Star Wars as do me, my dad and Chrissy. Love you Candy dahling.

A/N- Ok, I lied to you all. I really don't know how many chapters will be left. There are so many ideas I have to get through. I honestly can't say. Well, I decided to type this up after watching Mansfield Park, which is based on a Jane Austen book, and it's an amazing movie, which you should all watch. If you have Starz, it's on there sometimes. I hope you all enjoy, and don't be sad, Tristan will make it through. Oh, and what happens to Tristan, I don't know if it's really possible for this sort of thing to happen, but in my story it is. Special thanks to QuEEnSeRb716 for all her ideas and help, you're an inspiration dahling. Thanks bunches.

**Chapter 15- I Shine so Bright When You're Around**

"I don't know how to tell you this," the doctor said warily.

"Tell me what?" Rory choked out. She already felt the tears pouring down her face freely as her mother gripped her hand tightly.

"Tristan, he's in a coma," the doctor said softly.

"Please tell me you're joking," Rory shook her head, "Pinch me, slap me, I won't feel a thing because I'm dreaming," she laughed, "I'm just dreaming."

"No, I'm not," the doctor shook his head, "but there's good news," the doctor paused, "He will wake up. I can almost 100 percent guarantee it. However, it can take days, months, even a few years. His brain needs to trigger himself awake."

"He will wake up?" Lorelai soothingly rubbed Rory's hand.

"Yes, I promise he will. Don't worry, I guarantee within a few years, he will be awake," Dr. Benson nodded.

"Can he hear you talking?" Rory asked sniffling.

"Yes he can, but he won't respond. Something beyond his control needs to awaken him," Dr. Benson explained.

"Oh God, who's going to pay for his room? I didn't reach his parents. I have no money," Rory sobbed.

"Actually, they stopped in on their way to, Paris, I believe. They promised to pay any fees," Dr. Benson replied.

"Oh, can I um, see him?" Rory whispered.

"Sure, go ahead," the doctor agreed quickly. Rory got up, her hand still in Lorelai's, they walked out together.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Rory choked out, "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I-I didn't even think about it... I didn't even realize," Rory clasped onto Lorelai.

"I know babe, I will help you every single step of the way. I don't hate you, or Tristan. This baby will be brought up by the most wonderful people, and the best parents," Lorelai smiled, "Now go talk to Tristan. See him, okay?"

"Okay," Rory nodded weakly. She braced herself as Lorelai walked away. She opened the door, and saw Tristan. She sat next to him, and she held his hand.

"You know, it's really hard to see you like this. So… helpless, so weak. The doctors say you'll wake up. They don't know when but at least they will," Rory paused in between your tears, "You know I'm pregnant, obviously with your baby. I never even thought about it, but the nausea explains a lot. This baby is going to be so amazing. I bet it's a girl. She'll have your eyes, your hair, your charm. Of course, she'll have my intelligence, and the confidence to stand up to boys like you. But you have to wake up to experience all of this, babe," she slowly wiped the tears from her face, "I'm nothing without you babe. I shine so bright when you're around," Rory rubbed his hand, "So I'm going to remain optimistic, and try not to cry, even though it's really hard not to. I'm going to come every day until this baby is born. Then I'll come with the baby, but I shouldn't have to, because you'll be awake by then. So I'm just going to sit here, and hold ... your hand," Rory then sat there and cried.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Lorelai walked out to see a worried Luke and Paris, "Hey Lorelai, is she ok? How about Tristan?" Paris asked.

"Can you wait a second Paris? I need to talk to Luke," Lorelai replied.

"Ok, I'll go get some coffee," Paris nodded.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked worried.

"Rory's pregnant," Lorelai winced, knowing what Luke's reaction would be.

"What! I swear to God Lorelai, if that kid wasn't in the hospital, I would beat the living daylight out of him," Luke said angrily.

"No listen. Tristan's in a coma. He'll wake up, but we don't know when. Rory's taking it very hard. Come with me," Lorelai led Luke to Tristan's room, "You see her? It's going to be a long road for her. We need to be there for her, 'kay?"

"God, look at her, she's so miserable without him," Luke shook his head, as he watched Rory sob her eyes out.

"I know, so we need to be there with her, support her, comfort her. She's going through a lot, with Tristan, and an upcoming baby. We need to slowly prepare her for everything," Lorelai nodded sadly. She felt her heart breaking as her daughter was so unstable and so unsure.

"Do you think she would like a nursery built on the house?" Luke asked a bit uneasy.

"I think," Lorelai paused, "she would love it. Now we need to explain everything to Paris. I feel bad leaving her out of the loop." Lorelai walked into the waiting room and explained everything to Paris. She then added, "Now, what you two need to do is break everything to Stars Hollow. Tell them everything. Tell them not to act different, but at the same time, comforting."

"Ok," Luke agreed.

"You got it," Paris replied.

"Paris, do you have any classes with Rory next semester?" Lorelai asked.

"Most, but otherwise Marty does," Paris pondered.

"Great, set that up with him please, for whenever Rory needs to take a break or skip a class. Rory is going to stay with us for the rest of the summer. Then she'll move back in with you. You will watch her, take care of her, cater to her every odd craving. That'll start soon. After her first semester, she will move in with me. Everybody understand?" Lorelai asked.

"Completely. Let's go Luke," Paris barked at him. Lorelai felt really bad leaving Luke with Paris. So, Lorelai sat in the waiting room, and suddenly gasped. Her parents. How would her parents react in this situation? Holy crap, Lorelai thought, should I call them? Well, it's better now then never. Maybe they'll be more understanding because of Tristan. So, Lorelai took a deep breath, and Lorelai dialed their number.

"Hello," Emily sounded cheerful, probably because she was expecting a DAR friend.

"Hi mom," Lorelai sounded just as cheerful.

Then Emily's voice became a bit annoyed, "Lorelai," she sighed exhaustedly, "why on earth are you calling so late?"

"Well, I have to tell you something," Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Oh no, what did you do? Did you do something stupid? I swear Lorelai-"

"No mom, it's about Rory," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, did she say yes?" Emily asked giddily.

"Well, um, Rory's pregnant. She didn't say anything bec-" Then Emily cut her off. Well at least she got some of it out.

"I knew it Lorelai, she's going to be just like you, become a maid and a drop-out," Emily growled.

"Mom, did you let me finish?" Lorelai snapped, "You didn't let me finish the story. Tristan's in a coma, ok Mom? The doctor's know he's going to wake up, but then don't know when. That's why she didn't say anything. You know Tristan would marry Rory in a heart beat, and Rory would marry him. Did you forget what he was doing tonight?"

"No," Emily replied stubbornly," Well what's going to happen?"

"She'll do her first semester, then move in with me, and start back up again in the fall," Lorelai explained, "I'm going to help baby-sit the baby."

"Well, ok. See you all on Friday," Emily replied and hung up.

Lorelai went into Tristan's room, and knocked on the door. Rory looked up and Lorelai opened the door, "Hey babe."

"Hi mom," Rory looked at her with red, puffy eyes.

"So the next year of your life is planned, you ready?" Lorelai joked subtly.

"Uh-huh," Rory nodded.

"Well, for the rest of the summer you'll live with me. Paris and Marty will take your notes when you start school again when you need to skip a class. When you finish your first semester, you'll move back in with me, and you'll start again in the fall. Luke's building a nursery onto the house," Lorelai explained, "any questions?"

"You guys are all so sweet," Rory hugged her mom.

"So are you sleeping on the extra bed?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'm sleeping on the chair," Rory replied.

"Ok, well here," Lorelai brought over another chair, and two faced each other, edge to edge, "to make it more comfy. I'll sleep on the other bed if you like."

"That'd be nice," Rory smiled. Rory situated in the chairs, and placed her head on a pillow, and herself under a blanket. She took Tristan's hand and fell asleep.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Meanwhile, Luke and Paris were back in town, where another festival for the first town Laundromat was being held. They decided to make an announcement while the whole town was there. "Hello?" Paris barked into the microphone, and the crowd was still talking gaily, "God people, we're trying to make an announcement!" Now the entire crowd was silent.

"Thank you. Now you all know what Tristan was doing tonight," Paris said and the crowd murmured happily, "Well there's a slight complication, Rory's pregnant."

"What's wrong with that suga? They can have a family!" Babette exclaimed in her raspy voice. Paris explained the situation and added,

"So you guys really don't mention Tristan. Say you're sorry, offer that you can do whatever you can, and don't treat her differently," Paris finished.

"Oh of course. We love Rory, we'll do just that, the poor dear," Miss Patty shouted. Paris and Luke walked off stage and Luke said,

"You know, I could have helped with the announcement."

"Well, once I get started, I can't stop," Paris said matter-of-factly, "Now am I sleeping here tonight?"

"You can stay in Rory's room," Luke replied walking up the stairs, "Good night."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Rory woke up with a crick in her neck, and a pained look on her face. Tristan was still asleep, and the fact that her sleeping arrangement was not a good idea.

"Mom," Rory groaned, "you still there?"

"'Course babe, I'm right here. You ok?" Lorelai asked sleepily.

"Can I sleep in the bed now? My neck hurts a lot," Rory asked shyly.

"Sure," Lorelai nodded. They switched places, and as soon as she was sure Rory was asleep, Lorelai crept out of the room, and saw Dr. Benson. "Hello, Dr. Benson," Lorelai made her presence known.

"Lorelai, hello. How is Rory taking everything?" Dr. Benson asked.

"As best as can be expected. I think she's trying to be stronger now that she knows she's going to be a mother," Lorelai nodded sadly.

"Well I can recommend her to the best doctor. Her name is Doctor Normendez. Here is her card," Dr. Benson handed her a card, "I would recommend Rory going shortly."

"Thank you so much," Lorelai nodded, and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, and made friends with a nurse named Amelia, who agreed to take good care of Tristan.

Lorelai went back into Tristan's room, and gently woke up Rory, "Rory, Hun, wake up, it's time for you to go home."

"No, don't leave me please!" Rory muttered.

"Rory, wake up," Lorelai tried again.

Rory shot up from her bed and looked at Lorelai, "Hi mommy."

"Hi babe, nightmare?" Lorelai soothingly rubbed Rory's hair.

"Yea," Rory replied.

"Well we're going to go home, ok? You need to take a nice, long bubble bath. You look positively wretched," Lorelai said, a bit teasingly.

"Can I say good-bye first?" Rory asked a bit quietly.

"Sure, I'll be outside," Lorelai replied. Lorelai stepped out of the room, and Rory sat by Tristan again.

"I'm going to go home. I really don't want to. If it were all up to me, I would live with you until you wake up, but I'm coming back tomorrow, and the day after until you wake up. I love you, and I'm pretty sure this baby's going to love you too. So don't do anything major until I come back, ok? Bye," Rory kissed his lips, "Ugh, even if you are comatose, you need chap stick," Rory laughed sadly, and smothered uncolored Burt's Bees on his lips, and kissed him once again, "Much better." Rory walked out, and Lorelai wrapped an arm around her,

"You ok?"

"No, not really," Rory said sadly, then she contorted her face and ran into the bathroom, Lorelai quickly following.

Rory threw up in the nearest stall. Lorelai held her hair back with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other, "Welcome to the middle of your first trimester."

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Rory was not ready to face the town. However, they all knew she was home and respected her wishes. So, Rory took a nice, long bubble bath, pulled her hair into a messy bun, and laid down on her couch on the porch to read _The Notebook._ This story gave a little bit of hope to Rory, because of what Noah did for Allie every day, reading her their love story. Maybe this would trigger Tristan awake, a love story unlike no other.

Rory didn't hear someone lurking by the steps, watching her read the book, tears softly flowing down her face until she heard them call, "Rory!"

**A/N** Dun, dun, dun. Who could it be? I'll never tell... Until next time folks. Love you all and please review.


	16. It's been so long without seeing your bl...

**Remember Me, My Love?**

Disclaimer- I own some very cool stickers that are on my planner. I also do not own anything relating to _The Notebook._ Amazing movie though.

Reviewers- You all are amazing. I own each and everyone one of you a very special thank you.

**Spicygirl-** You hate me? Why, that hurts. I gave a new chapter so soon :cries: Just kidding, but nope, this time you're wrong.

**riotgirllina- **It is sad, I completely agree.

**soloveable-** yes you have, but each time you mention it, it makes me feel extra special.

**GilmoreGirl-** Is this soon enough? Trust me, do not expect updates this fast all the time. But nope, you're wrong too.

**royaleve (too lazy to sign in)-** Eh, I know I am. They're fun to write. I like to keep people on their toes. However, this chapter doesn't end with one. Aren't you happy?

**Peanutbutterluver1339- **One of those are right. Good job!

**peanutbutterrocks**- yup, it's actually from that movie, with brittany murphy. When she's crazy and the guy's daughter got kidnapped, and she goes "I'll never tellll... any of you." Can't remember the title for the life of me.

**piper-h-99, Callista Wolfwood, amanda, and Blondiegrl-** Thanks bunches!

**shrtscrqt-** of course Tristan's gonna live. I could never let him die! And yup, but that's the last one for a little while.

**Smile1-** Thanks so much. I tried hard, and I hope this chapter is great too.

**Mira-** He does need to wake up, but I can't tell you when...

**princetongrl-** Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Congrats, you were right.

**QuEEnSeRb716-** Thanks Sue Ellie, but you never asked. I would have told you, but muahahaha! I feel bad for you, are you ok now?

**tickle582-** ha! That was funny.

A/N- I know, I know, you've become to expect WAY too much of me. Two days! Well, I have no life, and vacation has been slow, and I have lots of time to write sooo... This is a moment you've all been waiting for. Who's at Rory's porch, and will she answer. How will she react! Don't expect this very recent updating for long. School's coming soon, and I will have no time over the weekend. I'm getting my hair done (flips hair wildly) LoL. This chapter really doesn't deal with Tristan as much, but a lot with Rory coping. Enjoy! Oh, and just in case you don't know:

Vanna- Wheel of Fortune; Alec- Jeopardy; Joe- Fear Factor

**Chapter 16- I Shine So Bright When You're Around**

Rory whipped her head around and scowled, "I thought I told you to stay away from me Dean." She turned back around and began reading.

"No, Rory listen," Dean begged.

"Fine," Rory sat up and put a protective hand on her small stomach.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Lindsay's giving me nothing but crap about it, and she really likes you. She finally believes you don't want me. She really wanted me to apologize-"

"So you're apologizing for Lindsay? Thanks Dean," Rory spat sarcastically. Oh boy, she thought, raging feministic hormones flowing through.

"Well, uh, you see," Dean began.

"I'm going to need a few more vowels here Vanna," Rory spat out again.

"It's perfect!" Dean cried, "Can't you see?"

"I'll take Still Not Getting the Picture Here, Alec," Rory drawled, "I'm on a roll here with the TV shows. Want me to lock myself in a container full of scorpions for the next answer Joe?"

"God, Rory, now that _Dristan_ is comatose, _we_ can get together!" Dean exclaimed.

"You are the stupidest person alive if you think I would ever get together with you after what you did, at my mothers wedding for goodness sake. That was one of the happiest days of her life, and you almost ruined it. I'm carrying his CHILD ok? I love him more then life, so stay the hell away from me!" Rory screamed.

"No, Rory," Dean gripped her shoulders.

"Oww, you're HURTING me," Rory growled.

"Shut up for a minute Rory," Dean snapped.

"Dean, I think it's time you leave," Rory said, gritting her teeth.

"No Rory, I'm not leaving!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, just get the hell out of here," Lorelai yelled, stepping out onto the porch.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try," Dean pointed, and left in a fury.

"You okay, Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," Rory nodded vigorously.

"You want to go to Luke's for dinner?" Lorelai asked a bit hopeful. She really wanted Rory to get out of the house.

"Sure," Rory replied after thinking. Lorelai grabbed her purse, and they walked on the beautiful day.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and people were smiling. That's right, people stopped whatever they were doing, to smile at Rory passing by. Jackson stopped watering his plants, to smile and wave happily. Taylor stopped sweeping in front of the market, and grinned, going back and forth on his feet, rocking heel to toe. Babette gave Rory a 'my heart goes out to you' smile. Miss Patty dropped her cigarette, along with her long purple-pink holder, and immediately gave Rory an over-bearing hug.

"Damn, I thought I told Luke to tell them to not act differently," Lorelai shook her head.

"Yea, well when has Stars Hollow ever been subtle?" Rory snapped.

"Whoa, hun, you okay?" Lorelai asked, "I haven't seen you this crabby since the first time you broke up with-oh, sorry."

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just angry. He had no right to-" Rory's voice began to crack.

"I know, now lets eat, okay? We've seen all those who would bother you," Lorelai pointed out.

"True, let's go," Rory replied. They walked in and the first thing they heard was,

"Rory! Rory!"

"Kirk," Lorelai muttered, "How could I forget Kirk?"

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Rory spent the last month moping and seeing Tristan. Rory decided to spend her last free Saturday before going back to Yale, at the hospital; not just seeing Tristan, but doing little things around the hospital. She bought lots of flowers, and _The Notebook_, along with the idea of sharing her love story with other. It helped her to tell others about her and Tristan, their funny beginning, wacky encounter, and beautiful beginning when they started their relationship.

Rory came in, with a little stomach beginning to show, carrying a big bag of flowers, and books. She began in Tristan's room, placing a bouquet of flowers in a vase.

"You know, on the outside, I may seem stronger, but on the inside, I'm breaking in two. But I've cried so much, I don't know if I can cry anymore. It's been so long since I've seen your blue eyes staring back at me. Those beautiful blue orbs in which so much could be seen. The color changed with your emotion. Cadet blue when you were angry. Bright aquamarine when you were happy. Cerulean when you just woke up, and ocean blue when you were with me," Rory smiled, "I'm beginning to show. In a couple of months, we'll know what this little thing is. Here, you want to feel?" Rory placed his hand on your stomach, "Isn't it wonderful knowing we created this thing? So I'm going to leave your hand here will I read the first chapter of _The Notebook._" Rory situated herself, and began to read,

"_Who am I? And how, I wonder, will this story end? The sun has come up, and I am sitting by a window that is foggy with the breath of a life gone by,"_ Rory continued and ended with, "_And maybe, just maybe, it will."_

"So I'll come back, hopefully tomorrow after I move in with Paris. Bye you," Rory put Burt's Bees on his lips and kissed him. She took her bag and looked for a room with the door open. The first door open had a woman who seemed to be terribly ill, because she seemed to be wheezing as she breathed.

"Hi, I'm Rory, how are you?" Rory asked sweetly as she put some flowers in a vase.

"I'm... Elise," she managed to get out, "I'm not so good. I just got done with chemo."

"Oh, I'm sorry; do you want me to leave so you can rest?" Rory asked.

"No that's okay. You can't do anything about it. So... why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, my boyfriend's in a coma, so I come every day and see him. Today is my last day before I go back to college. So, I decided to spend my day here, visiting him, and others, kind of like a candy striper," Rory explained, sitting on the seat next to her bed.

"Oh that's sad. What do you do... with him?" Elise sputtered.

"Well I tell him things I've done, how much I miss him, and how our baby's doing," Rory replied, rubbing her small stomach.

"Aww. Is it... nice being pregnant?" She asked, wheezing a bit.

"The throwing up isn't fun, but it's great to know that one day something I, and Tristan, created will be in the world," Rory noted.

"That is nice... My husband has always... wanted to try. When I get better, he wants... to try," Elise smiled weakly.

"You really should," Rory smiled, "Well, I have to get going, you take care," Rory replied picking up her bag.

"Bye Rory... please come back," Elise stuttered.

"Maybe I will," Rory smiled and she continued down the hall, where a very old woman lay on a bed, watching a soap opera.

"Hi, I'm Rory," Rory said putting flowers in a vase.

"I'm Rose. What are you doing visiting an old woman like me?" Rose chuckled, then coughed.

"My boyfriend's in the hospital. So, I decided to visit all those who would deal with my pregnant self," Rory smiled.

"Oh having children is so wonderful. It all happens so fast. One moment you're taking care of yourself, and the next, you take care of them first," Rose coughed.

"I can't wait, but pregnancy isn't that fun," Rory scowled.

"Oh, it can be terrible, but it's worth all the pain and suffering," Rose replied.

"I suppose it will be," Rory nodded, "Instead of watching a soap opera, you want to hear mine?"

"Sure, I haven't heard a good story in a," Rose shifted, "long time."

"Well, it all starting back when I was about 16. I was transferring a month in my Sophomore year to Chilton, a very prestigious school. Now, when Tristan makes an appearance, I had already had a pretty bad morning. This girl named Paris already told me she'd make my life a living hell, and my first class so far was a disaster. And in walks Tristan, late, as I came to know, as usual. He sits down and says, 'Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a Mary'..."

"Now I hadn't seen Tristan in about two years, and then I come to find out he's my roommate at Yale. I was completely floored and..."

"That's how I'm where I am," Rory finished, tearing up at all the memories.

"That's very romantic," Rose nodded.

"Miss Rose, you need to be resting," the nurse scolded, walking in the room.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's my fault," Rory shook her head fervently, getting her stuff together.

"No, that's all right. Are you related to Miss Rose? It's so nice to see someone finally visiting her," the nurse smiled graciously.

"I'm not, but nobody visits her?" Rory asked sadly.

"Oh they do, but only once a month, and somebody just came in yesterday. I thought maybe her family was finally changing," the nurse proclaimed quietly, as Rose had fallen asleep.

"That's so sad," Rory frowned, "Well I have to keep on going."

"Please come back. Miss Rose really seemed to enjoy your company," the nurse pleaded.

"I think I just might," Rory smiled, and she headed to her final destination, the children's ward.

Some children, she came to see, were bed-ridden. One particular child attracted her eye. A little girl about the age of four was sitting in the corner, reading _Owen_. She had bright red curls, and sea-green eyes. She seemed separated from the other kids, as they were playing with each other. Rory approached the little girl and squatted to her eye level.

"Hi, I'm Rory," Rory said sweetly, "What's your name?"

"I'm Bella," the girl put her book down and looked at Rory shyly.

"That's a very pretty name," Rory pointed out.

"Thank you," she blushed, "my mommy says it's 'cause I'm so beautiful."

"It's true," Rory smiled, "so why are you in the hospital?"

"My heart's all bad; it's doing something wrong," Bella said sadly, "My mommy says I can't run around, or else my heart'll get worser. How come you're here?"

"I was visiting my boyfriend," Rory replied.

"How come he's here?" she asked curiously.

Rory paused for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She never had to explain the situation to a little child. They wouldn't understand he was in a coma, "He's taking a long nap, and I came to see if he woke up."

"My daddy's taking a long nap too. Except we had a big party for him. He was in a big wood box, and every said good-bye and there was lots of crying," Bella explained. Rory's heart immediately saddened at the girl's naivety.

"So it's just you and your mommy?" Rory asked. She felt terrible for Bella's mom. First she lost her husband, Rory was assuming, and now her daughter's sick.

"Yup, mommy says I'm her little ray of hope," Bella grinned, revealing a gap, indicating she lost a tooth.

"Ooh, you lost a tooth," Rory teased, "that's special."

"Mommy says it means I'm growing up," Bella explained.

"That's right," Rory agreed, "You want to read with me?"

"Yea," Bella grinned. The two of them read of Owen and his yellow blanket. Rory looked at Bella when they were finished.

"I have to leave, but before I go, I have something for you," Rory gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, are you going to come back?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I think I just might," Rory replied, "Bye Bella."

"Bye," she replied softly.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Rory, come on! We have got to get a move on!" Paris yelled. Rory moaned as she turned over in her bed.

"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping!"

"Just because you're hormonal, doesn't mean anything to me!" Paris shouted.

"You're mean," Rory mumbled as she sat up. Trust Paris not to act differently, Rory thought.

"Yea, well I'm not trying to be Miss Mary Sunshine," Paris snipped. Rory got dressed and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Coffee," Rory mumbled.

"Decaf? Sure, let's go to Luke's," Lorelai replied.

"You all will be the death of me," she mumbled.

"Well, Rory, we really have to go," Paris cut in, "Bye Lorelai."

"Bye mom," Rory kissed her mom's cheek.

"Ok, call me when you get there, mid-afternoon, after dinner, before you go to bed..." Lorelai trailed off. Rory just shook her head and they got in the car,

"That's right!" Lorelai shouted, "you better."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Yay, no cliffhangers! I know you're all proud. Hope you enjoyed it. I have no idea when I'll next update, but review please! I'm sorry what I did to Dean, it was just to get him out of the way.


	17. I thought male nurses were gay, anyway

**Remember Me My Love?**

Disclaimer- I own the ideas my muse gives me.

Reviewers- I love love love love love love love each and every one of you.

**Peanutbutterluver1339**- That's a very good idea, but my friend gave me one, so Bella (the name) will be in the story, and you'll love it, trust me.

**amanda, peanutbutterrocks, Cheetah Princess, smile1, and Callista Wolfwood- **I love you all oodles and oodles! LoL.

**riotgirllina-** He's going to wake up when the time is really appropriate.

**princetongrl-** yours also gave me an idea, two actually. He's going to talk about what he heard after he wakes up, and well you'll see. The other idea was sheer brilliance, and it was hilarious, so I used the better half of it.

**soloveable-** you could, but I will tell you nothing...

**royaleve- **it was sentimental, wasn't it? And you'll see about that idea way later in the story.

**QuEEnSeRb716- **Thanks bunches and LYLTWGT...

**tickle582- **oh he totally is, but I'm not tellin' when...

**Gilmore Girl- **I actually have no idea what Dristan means, but I'm not a fan of the character myself, but come on, you have to like the fact he is hot.

**Kriti-** Thank you so much for your reviews, and I tried hard to update!

**The Phantom of the Opera OCD Chick-** God, I'm updating as fast as I can Sue! Chill, its in your email box on a Thursday, ooh, ya happy?

**A/N**- OMG, I think you all are going to kill me. I mean, almost two months, and I've had this chapter written for like two months! I've just been so incredibly busy and I hope you still love me (LoL). But thanks for your patience. This chapter title I hope offends none of you because its not meant to be discriminating. I swear, I take no offense to gay people. But were all of you crying during the season finale? 'Cause I sure was, however I have a feeling we'll be seeing Yale very soon. I love you all so much and please review, 'cause I have the next chapter written to and I know you wanna read it, come on, you know you want to.

**Chapter 17- I Thought Male Nurses Were Gay, Anyway**

The next few months were completely terrible for both Rory and Paris. Well, it wasn't too bad for Rory. She was just becoming, well, large, and didn't enjoy that fact. She was constantly craving odd things at odd times. She once craved pepperoni during a philosophy class, and she woke up suddenly one night craving pistachio ice cream. Paris was at the backhand of all of this. Months ago, Lorelai made Paris promise to cater to Rory's every need. So, Paris was the one who went to the store all the time.

All through her classes, no matter what, Rory still managed to see Tristan every day, even if only for a half hour. Every Saturday she spent her afternoon with Rose, Elyse and Bella. She loved them all so much, especially little Bella.

Rory's next appointment with Dr. Normendez was December 19th, right before Christmas. It would make a nice present for everyone what the baby would be. Lorelai decided to come with her for the appointment. Then, the two would visit Elyse, Rose and Bella. The three had been excited to meet Lorelai; Bella was excited for a new person to read with. Developments on the nursery were going great. All they were waiting for was what color to paint the room, and the furniture/crib. They were saving that for someday after Christmas for two reasons. One, the day after her appointment was moving day, since Friday was her last mid-term. Two, because she didn't want anyone peaking at the nursery when everyone came for Christmas, especially Emily and Richard.

By now, you probably forgot all about Richard and Emily. Well, so far they've been very supportive, but there will always be that underlying disappointment.

On this nice Friday night, most were enjoying their evening. Paris was off God-knows-where with Doyle, her 'lover'. Lorelai was at a very important meeting at the Inn, or as most of us know it as, 'My husband and I are spending the night together because he was gone for a week!' So, Rory was alone for Friday night dinner, and she was truly frustrated with Lorelai. Rory never really confronted her grandparents about her situation, and she wasn't sure if they would say anything while Lorelai wasn't there.

Rory rang the doorbell and anxiously awaited the opening of the door. "Hello, hello," Emily called out.

"Hi grandma," Rory took off her coat, and handed it to the maid.

"My, you're getting big," Emily noticed, "Did you find out the sex of the baby yet?"

"I'm finding out tomorrow, and I'm telling everyone at Christmas. You're coming right?" Rory asked.

"Of course, let's get a drink in the living room," Emily put a hand on Rory's back and lead her in.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Bye Rory," Emily and Richard called at the door.

"Bye grandma, bye grandpa," Rory kissed both their cheeks. Rory got into her car and called Lorelai, getting the answering machine.

"Mom, please stop whatever you're doing. I really need to talk to you. Don't tell me what you're doing, so-"

"Hello Gilmore Morgue and Psychic Hotline. Are you destined to die soon? Well, then we can tell you and store you!" Lorelai chirped.

"Clever," Rory commented.

"Thanks, so why'd ya call?" Lorelai said in a Swedish accent.

"Grandma was _nice_," Rory said.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"They both were. They asked how the baby was doing, and how I'm doing. It was all very odd," Rory explained.

"Umm, that is weird," Lorelai agreed.

"I mean, I even braced myself for them being mean. I was ready to defend myself with very good verbal comebacks," Rory exclaimed,

"Huh, so when am I picking you up tomorrow?"

"My appointment is at ten, so nine," Rory replied.

"See you then my baby whale," Lorelai cooed.

"I'm going to clock you tomorrow," Rory muttered and hung up.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Morning!" Lorelai smiled as Rory opened the door.

"Stop acting like you've had coffee, all I've had is a pint of coffee ice cream, and lots of decaf,"  
Rory narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's what the caffeine does to me," Lorelai shrugged.

"So ready to clock you now," Rory glared, held up her purse, and hit Lorelai's arm.

"Oww Miss Puberty! Just 'cause you're hormonal, doesn't mean you can take it out on the rest of us. God what do you carry in there, bricks?" Lorelai moaned.

"No, books," Rory said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right," Lorelai nodded, and they sat in the car.

"Oh, it smells like caffeinated coffee," Rory groaned.

"Sorry, it's because I have a cup right here," Lorelai held the cup up and Rory frowned.

"I hate you," Rory crossed her arms after she attempted to put the seatbelt over her stomach, "God, I'm so fat."

"If you think you're fat now, wait until your eighth months when you can't see your feet," Lorelai explained and Rory was on the verge of tears, "Right sorry, wrong to say to you, Miss Hormonal the pregnant woman. Umm, honey, you're not fat."

"Too late, I already know I'm fat," Rory started to cry.

"Oh, you're not fat," Lorelai replied soothingly.

"Yes I am! I'm fat, and I'm ugly, and... I'm fugly!" she hiccupped.

"Oh you are not fugly," Lorelai looked at her.

"Yes I am Regina!" Rory sobbed.

"Honey, stop watching The Plastics while you're pregnant. It makes everything worse," Lorelai told Rory.

"Okay," Rory sniffled, "let's go."

"Yay! We get to confirm Lorelai the fourth's gender!" Lorelai clapped her hands as they walked in the building.

"You never know, it could be a boy," Rory pointed out.

"Nope, grandmother's intuition," Lorelai retorted.

"Isn't it supposed to be mother's intuition?" Rory looked annoyed.

"No, I'm so freakishly linked to you, I can feel your intuition," Lorelai said knowingly.

"Hi Rory Gilmore," Rory told the receptionist.

"Rory Gilmore, yes, Dr. Normendez is sick today, so Dr. Goldbaum will be taking over," the receptionist said.

"Okay," Rory replied. Lorelai and Rory sat down and Rory tried to look at a Parenting magazine.

"Oh, no you don't," Lorelai took the magazine away from Rory.

"Why not?" Rory asked confused.

"It makes you the most paranoid mother in the world," Lorelai explained, "Trust me; I was so close to bubble wrapping your room."

"Well that would have been fun! I love popping those things," Rory frowned.

"Yea, yea, yea," Lorelai flicked her hands.

"Rory?" a voice called. Rory looked up and saw a man in blue scrubs.

"Dr. Goldbaum?" Rory asked standing up, Lorelai following.

"No, I'm just a nurse, but I'm trained to do the test," he explained.

"Oh, can my mother come in the room?" Rory asked.

"Mother? Wow I was sure this was your sister," he flirted, badly I might add.

"Oh stop," Lorelai replied.

"Thanks but can we go now?" Rory asked.

"Sure, lets go," he replied and the two trailed a bit behind.

"Did he just hit on me?" Lorelai whispered.

"I think so," Rory whispered back. The two would have finished their conversation, but they were at the room.

Once the test was finished, he said, "Well your baby is healthy, and... it's a girl!"

"I told you! Yes! Another Lorelai!" Lorelai pumped her fists and Rory looked at her.

"So egotistical."

"Congratulations," the nurse said and he winked at Lorelai, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Once he left, Lorelai said, "Ok, he's creeping me out. I thought male nurses were gay anyway."

"Mom you know that's not true," Rory scolded.

"So? It makes me feel better. Did he not see my ring? Is he color blind? Or at least shiny blind?" Lorelai animated with her hands.

"Could be," Rory shrugged, "So, it's a Lorelai," Rory grinned, rubbing her stomach.

"I know," Lorelai walked over to Rory and put her hand on her stomach, "Hello Lorelai! You're going to have the coolest grandma ever! So, be good for Mommy, 'cause she's gonna bring you into this world, and she can totally take you out," Lorelai got up, "You know, I always wanted to say that to you, but you were just too cute."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better," Rory said sarcastically, "So I'm going to go see Tristan, are you going to wait outside?"

"Oh yeah, lets go," Lorelai nodded, and Rory went into Tristan's room.

"Hey babe! Guess what? We're having a girl! Yup, another Lorelai. Mom's so excited because now she can plan a baby shower, and teach her lots of new stuff. This little girl will be all excited to meet you too. So I'm going to stop by around Christmas with your present, ok? Bye," Rory kissed him, touched his face, and left.

"Mom, I'm done," Rory snapped Lorelai out of her daydream.

"Oh, ok, sorry," Lorelai shook her head and got up, saying, "So who are we seeing first?"

"Well, Elyse has chemo, and Rose is sleeping, so we're just seeing Bella today," Rory explained.

"Oh goodie! Little kids!" Lorelai clapped and they walked to the children's ward. Inside, Rory saw Bella sitting on her bed, but she did not look happy, and she wasn't reading, which wasn't normal for Bella.

"Hey Bella, this is my mom, Lorelai," Rory introduced.

"Hi Miss Lorelai," Bella replied sadly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rory asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" Bella cried, and buried her head in her pillow.

"Mom," whispered Rory as she got up, "try and read with Bella. I'll be right back." Rory got up and went to find the doctor that was just looking at a girl with Down's syndrome.

"Excuse me!" Rory called and the doctor turned around.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm a really good friend of Bella's, and I wanted to know what was wrong with her," Rory explained.

"Oh, her mother just died, and now she has to go to foster care. I feel absolutely terrible," the doctor shook her head sadly.

"Oh no," Rory gasped, "How can she go to foster care when she's sick?"

"Unless someone plans to adopt her, and pay for her care, then she can stay. Otherwise, she has ten days until she's not paid for," the doctor explained.

"Can't you do anything?" Rory was starting to become agitated.

"No I can't. I'm so sorry," she said, and started to walk away. Rory walked back in and said,

"Psst, mom," Rory whispered. Lorelai look up and Rory motioned her over, "Bella's mom just told," Rory told Lorelai.

"Poor kid," Lorelai replied.

"So she's going to foster care and she won't be taken care for and - I know what I should do," Rory grinned.

"What? Come on, tell me?" Lorelai pleaded.

"I have to go see a certain set of grandparents," Rory said frantically.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to adopt Bella," Rory said, smiling widely.

A/N- Teehee, a little bit of a cliffhanger there. So review, 'cause you all love me oh so much. Credit to QuEEnSeRb716 for all her inspiration and support. I would not survive without my Dolly.

Just so you know, POTO OCD chick and QuEEnSeRb716 are the same person. So, expect credit to both of them, and you guys too of course!

POTO OCD chick

Ok, so now that this child has finally gotten off of her lazy butt, she's going to be updating a lot more often. I promise that to everyone, because I can make her by taking away her LOL privileges, so never fear POTO OCD chick is here to make her update!


	18. Holly, Jolly and By Golly Name her Molly

**Remember Me, My Love?**

**Disclaimer**- I own fifty gold bobby pins from my chignon.

**Reviewers-** Wow, you all rock. I mean seriously, thanks for your support, and sticking with an insane person.

**mar0506-** Yup, another Lorelai, isn't that great? I mean, I know it's so cliche for Rory to have a girl, but I really wanted her to. Thanks!

**princetongrl-** your wish is my command, there's a little bit in this chapter.

**Rae2, piper-h-99, amantedellibro209, Kriti, loganroryfan- **thanks so much!

**Gilmoregirl-** I'm glad you like the idea of her adopting Bella, and I won't tell when Tristan's going to wake up. It's still a big mystery, I know. :giggles: keeping ya'll in suspense is fun. Dean is a little tall, but he is cute, especially in the end of Season 4 when he has the beard.

**Bumpyrider-** It was unexpected, but I love it. And there won't be a comatose chapter, but once he wakes up (and I won't say when), he'll be talking to Rory about how he heard everything she said.

**sooty7sweep-** No, it's not rash. Well, I guess it is, but I love that idea. And she can't exactly talk to Tristan. But she is telling him.

**smile1**- She won't be called by any nickname of Lorelai, but what she will be called is really cute, and I think you'll like it.

**tickle582-** I'm glad you're so excited!

**Peanutbutterluver1339-** I love that she still can see Bella too.

**QuEEnSeRb716-** Yea, I was right next to you. You were pressured to review. :-P

**CarpediemB120-** um, is a week after you said to acceptable? LoL, I tried man, but I've been so busy!

**A/N-** It's been another month, I know, but seriously, you have no idea how busy I've been. There was a two week period where all I did was study, go to school, and sleep. But now that summer's here, hopefully I'll be less lazy. Enjoy Christmas time! Oh, and the title isn't supposed to make sense, but I guess it kind of does. 'Cause it's a girl and all, and it's Christmas time.

**Chapter 18- Holly, Jolly and By Golly name her Molly**

Emily and Richard had respectfully declined paying for Bella's care, and the adoption. Rory was trying to find a loan, and all her meetings were the day after Christmas. She desperately sought out every option, and she even had Luke co-sign a loan. Luke and Lorelai both agreed to let Bella live with them, and help Rory out.

It was Christmas Eve, and Rory was strolling around town, looking at the snow, and walking to Luke's. Miss Patty, Taylor, and Kirk already asked what the baby is. Rory just smiled and said the same thing to each of them, "You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."

She walked into Luke's and Lorelai immediately said, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"What did you do?" Rory sighed as she sat on a stool.

"It wasn't what I did, it's what Luke did!" Lorelai mocked hurt at the accusation.

"Then what did Luke do?" Rory asked.

"Just remember that I love you, and Luke loves you," Lorelai trailed off.

"Mom," Rory warned.

"Jess is coming for Christmas," Lorelai said in a rush. "Whoo, look at the time. I have to get back to the Inn, bye!" Lorelai began to get off her stool, and Rory grabbed her arm.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? I don't want to see you kill Luke!" Lorelai protested.

"I'm not going to kill Luke. Besides, it's just as much his house as ours, and it's his family. Jess and I have a lot to catch up on, anyway," Rory explained.

"Ok, then good," Lorelai looked down and got closer to Rory, "So, how's Lorelai doing?" she whispered.

"She kicked me today," Rory replied smiling.

"Really, ooh lemme try!" Lorelai said excitedly, and began to hum to get a reaction from the baby. The baby kicked softly, and Rory nodded. Lorelai put her hand on Rory's stomach. "That's so cool," Lorelai agreed, "You kicked me once and only once. I ate a bean burrito, chips and salsa, and jalapeno peppers. Let's just say you weren't too happy with me."

"Explains why I am immune to spicy foods," Rory pondered.

"So, you sure you're okay with Jess coming?" Lorelai asked.

"He seemed sort of hung up on me the last time I saw him. Do you think he would, you know, hit on me?"

"No way, he's engaged!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"To who?" Rory asked.

"They're not getting engaged until Christmas, but her name is Susan," Lorelai replied.

"What happened to Tina?" Rory asked. Lorelai looked confused and Rory added, "Tina, from your wedding?"

"Oh yeah! He dumped her, and then hooked up with Susan. They've been together for almost a year," Lorelai said.

"Well, that'll be nice, him engaging to her on Christmas. Is he proposing to her at our house?" Rory asked.

"No, he's doing it before at their room in the Inn," Lorelai told her.

"Oh," Rory replied.

"So why did you think he would hit on you? He's related to you, eww!" Lorelai scrunched her nose in disgust.

"We had something before. How do I know he doesn't still feel something?" Rory pouted.

"Yea, well I'd say- oh hi Luke," Lorelai grinned.

"Hey Lorelai, uh hi Rory. How are you?" he gulped.

"I'm fine and how are you Luke? Anything new happening?" Lorelai asked before Rory could say anything. Luke began to sweat and Rory shot Lorelai a glare.

"Luke, it's ok. I know," Rory told him.

"Oh, ok. Thanks a bunch Lor," Luke glared.

"No problem," Lorelai shrugged.

"Decaf, Rory?" Luke asked.

"Aww, come on Luke, please?" Rory begged.

"Nope, no caffeinated coffee for you. I don't want a mutant granddaughter," Luke informed her. Rory pouted and got decaf.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Wake up Rory! Wake up baby Lorelai!" Lorelai jumped on Rory's bed.

"Too early, no sun," Rory turned her back to Lorelai.

"Come on, there is too sun. It's just...hiding," Lorelai proclaimed.

"Fine I'm up, happy? Now where's my ice cream?" Rory stood up and went into the kitchen to see Luke making breakfast.

"Merry Christmas Rory," Luke said while flipping a pancake.

"Merry Christmas Luke, when are people coming?" Rory grabbed some coffee ice cream.

"An hour," Luke replied.

"Are you kidding me? I have to shower, put makeup on, and find an outfit to make me look not fat!" Rory huffed.

"You are not fat. Now go get ready, ok?" Lorelai replied, and Rory left to shower.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Once Rory got downstairs, people were starting to arrive. Sookie, Jackson, and two-month old baby Davey was there. "Hi Davey," Rory cooed. "He's gotten so big!"

"Yea, Merry Christmas kitten," Sookie smiled.

"Merry Christmas," Rory replied, and heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Rory went to open the door and there stood Jess and who appeared to be a grinning Susan. She had curly blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jess, come on in," Rory let him and Susan in.

"Hi, I'm Susan, you must be Rory," Susan held out her hand and Rory took it.

"Nice to meet you," Rory smiled.

"Sue, can I talk to Rory for a little while?" Jess told her.

"Ok, I'll go in the living room," Susan agreed.

"So, you're pregnant," Jess told her.

"Yea, and it's a girl," Rory whispered.

"I'm sorry about Tristan," he smiled sadly.

"Yea thanks, I-" Just then Lorelai ran from downstairs and said,

"Emily and Richard will be an hour late, and they're bringing a guest!" Lorelai giggled and went back upstairs.

"Eee-www," Rory shook her head, "So do you want to go outside?"

"Uh sure, let's go," Jess agreed, and the two went outside to the porch.

"I miss talking to you Jess," Rory said.

"Me too. I guess I was so hung up on you, I blocked you out. I know everyone thinks I dumped Tina and got right together with Susan. Susan had a business trip, and Tina is her best friend. I had to bring someone, so I brought Tina," Jess explained.

"Oh I missed you!" Rory threw her arms around him.

"So friends?" Jess asked.

"Best friends. I want you to be the godfather," Rory hoped.

"Yea, that would be great," Jess grinned.

"So tell me about Susan," Rory prodded.

"She's a lot like you, being smart and all, and she loves reading. But, she hates being graded. She wants to be a teacher that grades everyone fairly," Jess smiled.

"Sounds a lot like you," Rory replied.

"Yea, so it's freezing. Want to go inside?" Jess added.

"Sure, my grandparents and their 'guest' should be here soon," Rory smiled, "I wonder who they're bringing."

"I'm sure it's not important. Come on," Jess replied.

"Thank goodness you're back! I swear that monkey lamp was staring at me," Susan looked startled but then eyed the two, "Are you two okay?"

"Yea, I'm going to be the godfather of her baby," Jess informed her.

"Oh great! So do you want to talk Rory?" Susan asked.

"Uh sure, we could go in my room," Rory offered. She was glad to have someone like Jess and since Jess was involved with Susan, she would get to know her.

"Oh you love to read to! Wow, you have way more then I do. I always went to the library," Susan said in awe.

"It started at a young age. I've always loved reading," Rory explained.

"Oh yeah. So you and Jess, had a past right?" Susan asked a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, but I think we're past it now. I really miss having him to talk to," Rory replied.

"We're here!" Rory heard Emily call.

"Well, now we can open presents!" Rory clapped, and went into the living room to see Bella standing by the Christmas tree with a bow on her head, "Bella, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"She's your present. You're her adoptive mother," Emily stepped up.

"You mean you and grandpa are her adoptive parents. If it was me, I would have to be there," Rory replied.

"No," Emily said, handing her the paperwork, "you are. All you have to do is sign."

"Of course I will, but she should be at the hospital!" Rory exclaimed.

"Nope," Bella piped up, "the doctor says I need a surgery, but then I'll be fine." Rory began to cry and she hugged Bella.

"Okay, who knew?" Rory asked sniffling a bit. Everyone, including Jess and Susan, raised their hands.

"We all knew; Bella's gifts are upstairs," Lorelai explained.

"That's so sweet," Rory replied, weepy.

"Well, Jess and I'll go get her gifts and then we can start," Luke added. The two disappeared upstairs and quickly came back down with bundles of gifts.

"Look Bella, that's all for you," Rory awed at the girl.

"Ok, before we begin. I bet you all want to know what Rory's having," Lorelai exclaimed in a sing-song voice, "tell 'em Rory!"

"It's... a Lorelai!" Rory squealed.

"Oh a girl! I love girls!" Sookie exclaimed. Richard was happy the Lorelai tradition was being carried on, and so was Emily.

"And_ I_ get to plan a baby shower. It'll be a blast," Lorelai grinned.

"Oh definitely!" Sookie replied, "I'll do the food."

"Present time!" Lorelai squealed and dove right for her presents.

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Everyone's presents were opened, and Bella's were by far the cutest. Jess and Susan got her most of the Dr. Seuss books to help her learn how to read. Sookie and Jackson bought her some Disney DVD's. Lorelai and Luke's was the best. They had bought everything to make Bella's side of the nursery.

Rory was going to sneak out and see Tristan before the Stars Hollow Christmas Party. She was currently walking in and finding Tristan's room to give him his present.

"Merry Christmas Tristan!" Rory exclaimed, "I brought your present. I think you'll like it," Rory opened it, and it was pictures of them. "See, it's a bunch of pictures of us together! Aren't they cute? I figured it would cheer up the room. Ooh! You want to feel the baby kick?" Rory put his hand on her stomach, and the baby kicked hard, "Wow the baby must really know who her father is. Guess what? I get to adopt Bella! Now I can have two beautiful girls."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Once at home, most of Stars Hollow was at the Dragonfly. Before dinner, Rory was to announce the gender of her baby.

"Welcome to the Second Annual Christmas Dinner at the Dragonfly!" Lorelai exclaimed and everyone clapped, "Thank you! Now, Rory wants to give a speech before dinner." Lorelai stepped down and Rory stepped up.

"Umm... I wanted to start off by saying thank you so much!" You've all been a great deal of help with my pregnancy. So my Christmas gift to you all is telling you... it's a girl!"

**A/N**- Good lord, that seemed to take forever to type. I feel very slow. LoL, enjoy, and as always review! I want to reach 200, and that lucky person gets major brownie points, and a dedication. Come on, dedication here people ;)

PTO OCD CHICK would like everyone to read the below message:  
You all should be thankful that I exist, because if not then this chapter would probably not be up for another month or two. And I also wanted to give myself credit, because TiCkLeDpInK22 has not given me any credit lately, and a lot of these ideas were created by me. So Katie, I'm saving you the trouble and giving myself credit.

All TiCkLeDpInK22 has to say about this is :-P


	19. It's her party and Oh crap!

**Disclaimer**- I own the new All-American Rejects CD. Yes, it's amazing, and yes, you should buy it.

**Reviewers**- Umm... you're all uh...amazing.

**CarpeDiemB120-** Ohh... well another month or so came and went, huh? Tristan'll get better at an appropriate time. I've had this planned for ages.

**princetongrl, Gilmorefan31, piper-h-99, tickle582, OTHlover04, mel, acutypie, Peanutbutterluver1339, MsJML, **- You're all amazing and I thank you very much for being patient.

**Gilmoregirl- **I'm sorry I made you cry, and I promise I'm not evil. We _all_ dream about Chad coming back, but until then, we have the ultra-fabulous Logan, whom my mom and I fight over all the time.

**Bumpyrider-** I bet this wasn't as long... LoL. Tristan will wake up appropriately, I promise. I know it's cruel, but you'll love how he wakes up.

**soloveable**- Weren't they just the BEST in this chapter? And thank you for letting me take my time.

**kiki**- that would have been awesome. except you only sent two :(

**QuEEnSeRb716-** I can't imagine where this Susan girl came from either :shrugs innocently:. I only have one thing to say to you.

"Does anybody have any Advil" "Yeah, in my back pocket" Poor Noelle.

**Kylie1403**- That was a very good idea, but I think you'll like what I do even better. Trust me...

**kt-** Hey, that's my name, rock on!

**riotgirllina-** Congratulations! You were my 200th reviewer. This chapter is all about you, no really it is, I swear, LoL...

**StreetRacinChiki-** Hey, it's here.

**roxykins**- I'm glad you love my story, and your review was quite poetic, LoL.

**Bethany Inc-** He can't wake up now! Then the story wouldn't be perfect.

A/N- ahahahahahaahhh... sorry, I was listening to Feel Good INC. I really like that part. LoL. I apologize for not writing for awhile. I'm lazy, it's the only excuse. Work started again this week, and guess what we're doing, _lockers_ again. Not that you would know that I sanded lockers two weeks ago, but yeah, it sucks. Although today me and Sue were sneaking freezy pops and the teacher caught us... oops.

**Chapter 19- "It's Her Party, and Ohh Crap!"**

"Yes, all of them... No, it's not all for me! It's for a baby shower!... Yes I'm sure!... Holy crap, it's not all for me!... Wow, you sure know how to raise a girl's self-esteem, like a guidance counselor. Forget it! I'll get someone else!" Lorelai hung up and buried her head in her arms.

"Something wrong?" Sookie looked at her sympathetically.

"I was ordering a bunch of baby food for the contest and of course, the stupid person thought it was all for me!" Lorelai pouted, "I'm not a baby!"

"No you're not," Sookie mocked.

"Now I have to go to Hartford and get baby food!" Lorelai exclaimed, "I mean the party is in three days, and it was supposed to be here a week ago, but the stupid people lost my order. Man, they really are stupid."

"If I say 'you poor poor baby', will you be better again?" Sookie asked.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded sadly.

"You poor poor baby," Sookie cooed.

"Thanks," Lorelai looked at her.

"No problem," Sookie replied.

"Mom?" Rory moaned, walking into the room, wiping her eyes.

"Uh, go away," Lorelai said.

"Why? I need food, Lorelai needs food," Rory rationalized.

"We have no food," Lorelai continued.

"Go figure," Rory sat at the table.

"Go get dressed and go to Luke's. Hang out with Lane. Get a massage, do something," Lorelai shooed her into her room.

"Fine, but I had plans with Lane anyway!" Rory said, her voice muffled through the door.

"Ok sweetie," Lorelai mock-believed her. "I'll keep Bella company. She can help with the baby shower!"

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Hey Lane," Rory stepped into the diner.

"Hey Rory, baby shower business?" Lane asked as Rory sat on a stool.

"Yes, so am I wearing the same shoes?" She was now eight months pregnant, and way larger than she was before. Lane looked down to see one brown slip-on mule and a white slip-on sneaker.

"Nope," Lane shook her head.

"Figures. So coffee please?" Rory batted her eyelashes.

"No way," Lane replied.

"Oh great. You know, I feel like I'm carrying a watermelon, a _James and the Giant Peach_ kind of watermelon," Rory muttered.

"But with yours and Tristan's genes, that'll be a very cute _James _watermelon," Lane pointed out.

"True, but I wish he was here, you know? This watermelon will need him," Rory sighed.

"I know it sucks, but he'll be here, I can feel it," Lane smiled.

"Thanks, so coffee?" Rory begged.

"No," Lane replied.

"Puh-lease? How about half-decaf, half-caf," Rory grinned.

"Promise you won't tell?" Lane looked at her and Rory's eyes widened.

"I swear on my life, and my mom's life," Rory shook her head excitedly.

"Fine," Lane sighed as she made the mixture.

"Bless your beautiful, beautiful soul," Rory grinned as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh you're an angel," Rory gasped, "I missed it so much! I'm feeling so poetic. Shall I write a song?"

"Yes or an eclectic painting. It can be called 'Rory in her two-toned shoes drinking coffee'. Art critics will love it," Lane teased.

"It'll be framed next to Monet," Rory finished. "I should go now. Baby Lorelai likes to visit her crazy townies. Plus, Miss Patty wants me to view her dance classes now to see if I want Lorelai to join."

"You're kidding me," Lane laughed.

"Nope, she doesn't want this one to quit," Rory sighed.

"Nice," Lane replied as Rory walked out the door.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Abigail," Paris stated. Lane and Paris were supposed to keep Rory occupied in the house while the baby shower was set up outside and in Miss Patty's.

"Lorelai Abigail does sound kind of pretty. I'll ponder on this," Rory stated.

"Acacia," Lane said.

"Isn't that a tree or something?" Rory made a face.

"Alanis," Lane smiled.

"Morrisette. I love her. However, her name is a cruel one," Rory sighed.

"Allegra," Paris said.

"My daughter will not be named after an allergy medicine," Rory commented.

"Alyssa," Lane said. Personally, she thought this was a pretty name.

"Yeah, and I could call her Lissy. Ohh!" Rory grinned.

"Beyonce," Paris furrowed her eyebrows on this one. The name sounds familiar.

"Yes, lets name her Beyonce after all of women's role model!" Rory smiled, "But sadly, it's a very cruel name too."

"Blossom," Lane grinned. Powerpuff Girls was a favorite past-time.

"Blossom! Yeah, but no," Rory sighed. "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"2 hours," Paris said. "Camilla."

"Yuck," Rory and Lane both said.

"Caressa," Lane loved giving Rory some obscure names in between the good ones.

"Like a Caress? Are you kidding me?" Rory laughed.

"Darcy," Paris said.

"Hmm... I have no witty response to this, but no," Rory replied.

"Delilah," Lane said.

"Nah," Rory shrugged.

"Dora," Paris added.

"Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer!" Rory belted out.

"Erin," Lane said.

"Oh pretty!" Rory exclaimed.

"Gretchen," Paris yawned. This was already boring her.

"You brought up a_ Mean Girls _name! You know how sensitive I am about that name," Rory stuck out her tongue.

"Haley," Lane also yawned.

"Pretty." Rory nodded.

"Ivy," Paris shook herself awake.

"No way," Rory disagreed.

"Jamie," Lane was pinched by Paris to wake up.

"Maybe," Rory pondered.

"Jenna," Paris was poked by Lane.

"Hmm... maybe again," Rory thought again.

"Juliet," Lane almost fell asleep.

"That's it! That's her name!" Rory exclaimed, "Lorelai Juliet."

"Oh, that's pretty," Lane agreed, no longer able to fall asleep after Rory's yelling.

"It's a sentimental name I see," Paris grinned.

"Well of course it is, and we'll call her Jules," Rory nodded. "Yeah, Jules."

"Wait, I have a name I've been wanting to say," Lane said. "Raven."

"It's a bird! It's a plane! No... it's my kid."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"Welcome to your party babe," Lorelai grinned. There was a mini ice-skating rink in the middle of the street, and snowball forts, along with baby games ready to play inside. The food was all baby oriented, and the baby food was placed in non-see-through jars with lids.

"It's great," Rory grinned. "What's first on the agenda?"

"Well first we all have to get here first, which oh look, we all are!" Lorelai laughed. "Then, we're going to play a few games, eat, open presents, and do a little talking."

"Sounds perfect," Rory agreed.

"Oh, and we're dancing," Lorelai grinned. "We have to dance."

"Of course," Rory agreed. "I'll do my best not to knock anyone down."

"It's the consideration that counts," Lorelai pondered. "Ok, game time everyone! The first game is... musical chairs! Everyone find the chair with your name on it and we'll begin. Rory promised to try and not knock anyone down."

Everyone laughed, and found their chair. First, Paris got out, then Miss Patty, Babette, Sookie, Lane, and all who was left was Lulu, Bella and Rory. Rory lost and Bella was the champion.

"Great job babe," Rory hugged her.

"I good at musical chairs," Bella agreed.

Then it was the baby food test. What everyone had to do was taste seven different types of baby food and the person who guessed the most correct was the winner. Rory got Creamed Banana, Squash, Sauteed chicken, and Carrot. Most people got the same, except for Sookie and Bella. Sookie got Creamed Banana, Squash, Sauteed chicken, Carrot, Vegetable Medley, and Strained Peas. Bella got them all, and the one nobody could guess was the orange and mango mix.

"Inviting a little girl was not a good idea. She was just a baby herself!" Lorelai pouted.

"Hey, it's not her fault. Be nice," Rory scolded.

Now, it was time to eat, and everyone sat together. Rory and Lorelai were the last to get food, and Rory whispered to Lorelai, "I figured out the name."

"Really what?" Lorelai squealed quietly.

"Lorelai Juliet. We'll call her Jules," Rory smiled.

"Jules, oh that's so pretty and completely appropriate."

"I know, but don't tell anyone," Rory asked of her.

"'Course babe," Lorelai agreed. "Scout's honor."

"Unfortunately, you were not a scout, but I believe you," Rory grinned.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

It was time for dancing, and the first song was "It's My Party" by Lesley Gore.

"It's her party and I'll cry if I want to," Lorelai grinned as she was singing about Rory.

"It's my party, and I'll... oh my God, mommy it hurts!" Rory whined.

"What, what hurts?" Lorelai panicked.

"My left pinky toe! What do you think?" Rory snapped.

"Why are you just hurting this badly now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, it's hurt for a little while," Rory said.

"Oh Ror, you're in labor!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"No, mommy, it's too early!" Rory whined.

"No, you were this early too," Lorelai replied, and Rory scowled. "Sorry, not helping."

"Everyone! I'm in labor. I'm going to the hospital. Enjoy the rest of the party," Rory waddled out of the dance studio.

Everyone gawked at Lorelai and she tried to breathe deeply, "Ok, I'm gonna go drive Rory to the hospital, and get Luke. Someone inform Christopher, and my parents. And you're all invited to come and wait. Paris, Sookie and Lane, come with me. And Sookie, grab Bella away from the cake."

They all did as told. They got Luke, and Rory sat up front breathing heavily as the drive seemed very long.

"Agh! Rory, your water broke on my Hello Kitty seat cover!" Lorelai moaned as Rory screamed in agony.

"MOM!" Rory gave her a death glare.

"Sorry, I'll buy a new one," Lorelai whimpered. Luke was trying to block this part out. Screaming and the thought of labor made Luke want to barf.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they got Rory a room, and Lorelai waited in there with her, along with Paris, Lane, and Sookie. Luke decided to wait for everyone else and show them the waiting room.

"I never want another child," Rory muttered.

"Yup, she's in the 'no more children' phase. Then she'll want to blame anyone near her, and once she sees her darling child's face, she'll want at least 50 more," Lorelai noted. "Men must be confused by us."

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Another cliffy. This time I swear I'll update faster. I hate leaving you guys off like that. And thank you for everyone who even looks at my story (Yes I'm acknowledging you people who don't review). You're all amazing, and thank you for even reading it at all. I hope you like the name I pick for Rory's baby. Thanks for putting me on your alert and favorite's list. Also, thanks to my beta **QuEEnSeRb716**, she's an inspiration, and I would not have typed this chapter if it wasn't for her, because she is the best person in the world. She would like to add a message saying "the author of this story will update more often. I shall make sure of it. Because I am going to rule the world someday, I have this type of power." So everyone be thankful for **QuEEnSeRb716**!


	20. The Moment

**Disclaimer-** I own a ton of binders, seriously, and pretty sweet locker stuff. Like seriously, lotsa hot pictures of like Orlando Bloom and stuff.

**Reviewers-** You guys keep me going. I love getting like random reviews when I haven't updated in like ages. Thanks bunches EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**emmy-** I can't tell you. If I did, I'd have to kill you. LoL, you'll find out… eventually.

**QuEEnSeRb716-** Oh I know you can't wait. So, talking about American Girls for half an hour was fun today. Congratulations! Haha, and when we called all those random people.

**spicygrl-** It's considerate that you started reviewing again anyway! Umm… I swear, he will wake up eventually, but it's gonna be such a sweet moment when he does. Seriously.

**princetongrl, gilmoregirl7878, piper-h-99, LTHDfan, tristansgurlmary, riotgirllina, ETB4670, PiPeRAnGeL39, LoVe23, Atg453 (just curious, did you even know your penname rhymed?), -** thanks to you all oh so very much!****

abh- QuEEnSeRb716 is the current reason I am updating. So again, all thanks to her. Umm… I'm glad you liked all those parts. And thanks for reviewing!

**BumpyRider-** Umm… how far was this after your birthday? I know it has been a long time. To tell you the truth, I'm a lazy sloth. Umm…, he'll wake up eventually I swear.

**Gilmoregirl31-** Sorry it took so long! The record for me was two days. I highly doubt I'll have the time. Maybe a week or two.

**StreetRacinChiki-** Aww… you are a great speller. And you're so sweet! I hope it's the best story ever! Please stop inflating my ego, LoL.

**Kylie1403- **Oh, there'll be a few chapters after he wakes up, but when will he wake up? You'll never know! Muahaha. There's going to be a time lapse after like three chapters or so, and then another one after that chapter. Just so everyone knows.

**omeomy-** she says thanks.

**soloveable-** soon, like within the next five chapters. Actually I'm really not sure which chapter it'll be, but that's an estimate.

**tickle582-** uh, I tried

**Mrs. Boyscout- **I'm glad you read my whole story. And I'm glad you like the name.

**frackandbonechick-** I need him to wake up too! But he will, I swear it.

**Trorylover-** I left ya hanging, didn't I? LoL, sorry!

**Courtney**- A girl can dream, except it takes me forever. I used to be so good with updating! What happened?

**joellekyle0712- **Probly blonde hair, blue eyes. Yeah, that sounds cute. Except It's so typical. But they both have blue eyes, so it's really hard to mix it up.

**smile1**- Thanks.

**Peanutbutterluver1339-** Actually I got that idea from QuEEnSeRb herself.

**Ella Kelly- **Amnesia? I never thought of that. No, that would be way too cruel.

**Mystified Dreamer-** Glad you liked the name, and sorry I lost track of the emails again. I swear, I am the worst like ever!

**Alenor-** Nope, no amnesia. Ugh, such cruelty you people think of!

**A/N-** Starting school is tough. Seriously, high school, I never knew they had so much homework. Old school, apssha, like they ever gave us a ton of homework. Today was a day that I didn't have much, so I figured I'd grace you all with an update! Umm… this is totally unplanned. Hope it doesn't suck much! OMG its chapter 20! Aren't you all excited!

**Chapter 20- The Moment Where Nothing Is Quite As Important**

"I swear to God, if that boy wasn't in a coma right now, I might personally put him in a coma!" Rory muttered as another contraction ended.

"This baby is as stubborn as a mule. You've been at it forever," Sookie agreed, and Rory glared. "Sorry hun."

"I've been stuck at eight centimeters for like a half hour now. It's not fair," Rory pouted.

"You're right hun, it's not fair," Lorelai agreed.

"When is the doctor coming? I would really like to push this thing out soon," Rory asked.

"He said he'd be back at 11, so soon," Lane said happily.

"Well, he better, that no good rotten-"

"Hey Dr. Bishop," Lorelai greeted.

"Hello ladies, let's get a look at Rory now, shall we?" Dr. Bishop smiled. He looked, and smiled "Congratulations Rory, you can start pushing. I'll go get everything ready in the delivery room and be back soon to wheel you over." Dr. Bishop walked out.

"It's coming out!" Paris exclaimed, and everyone looked at her oddly. "I don't enjoy childbirth watching."

"You're pre-med," the rest of the room replied.

"Why do I always get that thrown at me?" Paris mumbled.

"Ok, so I suggest the rest of you leave, 'cause Mom's going in with me. Tell Bella I love her," Rory told them. They all hugged Rory goodbye and left.

Lorelai smiled at Rory. "My baby's having a baby." She really couldn't believe it. She remembered being in the exact same position as Rory, except all the people she loved weren't in the waiting room. In fact, at that time, there were very few people she could say she truly loved them and was loved by them in return.

"I know, my mommy's going to be a grandmommy," Rory teased.

"Don't be cruel to your mommy. You wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for me being in that position many moons ago," Lorelai glared.

"Gee, thanks for giving me the option of childbirth," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Actually that was your dad's fault," Lorelai corrected.

"Oh like that matters now," Rory scoffed.

"Hey, does he even know you're-"

"No," Rory cut her off.

"Ok," Lorelai nodded. She got the fact that Rory didn't want to talk about it.

"Are we ready?" Dr. Bishop asked as he walked in.

"Yes we are," Lorelai agreed.

"Great, now Lorelai, go with Jacque, and he'll get your gown and gloves to wear and meet us in Delivery Room 5," Dr. Bishop told Lorelai. She nodded and walked off with the nurse. "Now Rory, let's get you on this bed." Rory got on the bed and lied down and almost immediately got a contraction right then and there. She breathed through it as he wheeled her through the hallway.

Once they were in there, Lorelai came in quickly after. She stood by Rory's side, and grabbed her hand. "Babe?"

"Yeah mommy?"

"You'll do great," Lorelai smiled at her. Rory beamed back but then scrunched her face up in pain.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed.

"Time to push," Dr. Bishop said. "When I say push, push."

"Great," Rory muttered.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

It was a half hour later, and Rory was on the brink of having little Lorelai. 

"Come on Rory!" Dr. Bishop exclaimed.

"If you were in my position, would you continually try to push a human being out of you for 30 freaking minutes!" Rory yelled as she pushed again.

"Rory hun, I know it hurts. Do you want to throw ice at me?" Lorelai smiled sympathetically.

"Could I?" Rory asked sweetly as she laid there, waiting for another contraction.  
Lorelai handed her the cup of ice and told her, "Pelt away."

Rory threw one piece, and said, "That did make me feel a whole lot better."

"Ok Rory, this next contraction is it," Dr. Bishop said.

"I hate him, I hate him!" Rory moaned. She pushed and all of a sudden heard a loud cry.

"Oh my God! She's here!" Lorelai screeched as Dr. Bishop cut her umbilical cord. A nurse took her and cleaned her up.

"Yay," Rory smiled softly. She had almost no energy left. She felt completely weak.

"What's her name dear?" The nurse asked, as she was measuring the weight and height of the baby.

"Lorelai Juliet. We're going to call her Jules," Rory replied.

"Oh how pretty," the nurse agreed. "You ready to hold your baby mommy?"

Rory nodded and gulped as the nurse held out a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket and hat. As Jules was placed in Rory's arms, she looked down at a tiny baby with almost invisible blonde hair, and Rory could almost guarantee she would have blue eyes. She was mesmerized by the tiny being in her arms. A baby. _Her _baby. Her and Tristan's baby. One who would be blessed with family and friends surrounding her. A baby who was part of her.

"Wow," Rory's voice cracked.

"I know," Lorelai agreed. She was having the moment. The moment where nothing else seems quite as important as the baby you just gave birth to. The one you gave life.

"She's perfect," Rory smiled, stroking the little baby's cheek.

"I whole-heartedly agree," Lorelai agreed.

"What were her measurements?" Rory asked.

"7 pounds, 2 ounces, 19 inches," Lorelai read off the sheet.

"She's a little peanut," Rory cooed.

"Aww, can we call her peanut?" Lorelai asked, "Please?"

"Yeah, that's a cute nickname," Rory agreed. "Other people can come in if they want to."

"Ok, I'll go get them," Lorelai agreed. Lorelai walked out into the waiting room where a group of 10 or so were waiting on news of Rory and Jules.

"Oh! Lorelai's here!" Miss Patty exclaimed.

"What's the name, suga?" Babette asked.

"A healthy baby girl named Lorelai Juliet, or Jules. She's taking visitors if you want to see her," Lorelai grinned happily.

Bella walked up to Lorelai and tugged on her leg, "Nana?"

"What babe?" Lorelai stooped down to Bella's eye level.

"Is Jules my sister?" Bella asked.

"She sure is sweets," Lorelai smiled, as she swept some of Bella's red hair to the side.

"Can I see her?" she inquired.

"Of course," Lorelai agreed. She stood back up and took Bella's hand. The two walked toward Rory's room along with Luke, Paris, Lane, Sookie, Babette, Emily, Richard, and Miss Patty.

Lorelai knocked on the door, and opened it up. "Hey babes, you guys have got some visitors." Rory looked up at the small crowd that gathered for her.

"Come on in guys," Rory grinned, holding the fussing baby.

"Oh how adorable," Sookie cooed.

"Mommy," Bella said walking toward the bed, "can I hold my sister?"

"Sure, come up here and I'll help you," Rory looked happy as the small child pulled herself onto the bed. Bella looked at her expectedly and Rory instructed Bella to hold up her head, and stay sitting the entire time. Lorelai watched Rory with her two kids, and knew how great of a mother she would truly be.

"Hi Jules, I'm your sister Bella, but if that's too hard for you to say, you can call me sissy," Bella told the curious baby who was trying to gain focus, but was unable to.

All the adults in the rooms smiled at the little girl talking to her new baby sister.  
Once Bella was done holding the baby, Luke held her for a brief few seconds, and agreed to take Bella home, because she was getting a bit sleepy.

Emily held Jules next along with Richard watching over her shoulder. He was even convinced to hold his new great-grandchild for a few moments. Although it was under an inconvenient moment, he was proud the Gilmore generation would somewhat being continued, since Jules's full name is Lorelai Juliet Gilmore-Dugrey. Those two left and agreed to come and visit the next day.

Then Lane held the cooing child. "Oh my God, this is the cutest baby in the entire world. Now Jules, I swear if you fall into the stereotypical 'rock' band pit, I swear your Aunt Lane will completely drag you out of it."

"I knew your advice would be something to fulfill your audiophile ways," Rory teased.

"Well of course. This baby will not be brought up to listen to bands like NSync and Papa Roach. She will listen to Violent Femmes, Coldplay, Ash, Beck, The Postal Service all the good stuff. Although by the time we can get her into music, I'm sure we'll have new favorites as well. This kid is going to be my successor," Lane rambled.

"Calm down spaz, I appreciate it," Rory assured her.

Lane gave the baby back to Rory, who then proceeded to give the baby to Paris. "Well, she is a good weight and height for a premature baby. You're lucky she doesn't need to be in an incubator or is able to breathe on her own," Paris replied.

"Thanks Paris," Rory agreed. Once Paris left, Miss Patty and Babette took their turns fussing over the baby. After they left, it was only Lorelai and Rory.

"You looked that adorable," Lorelai noted.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Oh yeah, you had all the nurses wanting to hold you," Lorelai nodded.

"Wow, I must have been pretty cute," Rory agreed.

"You were," Lorelai said. "She's going to have to go in that little crib thing soon."

"But I don't want her to leave me!" Rory whined.

"That's why they haven't taken her yet. Most first mothers have a really hard time letting their baby go away from them. But they're coming soon. You'll have her soon after. You're going to have to feed her eventually you know," Lorelai informed her.

"Yeah, that's not fun," Rory made a face.

"You'll get used to it," Lorelai laughed. "Just uh, don't get hit in the boobs."

"Mom!" Rory scolded. "Not in front of Jules! She has such fragile virgin ears!"

"Are you serious? I can't say boobs in front of your daughter? What about wiener, because that's also considered a food," Lorelai laughed.

"Stop mocking me!" Rory pouted.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Jules," a nurse popped into the room.

"She's the one who's almost bald," Lorelai joked.

"Ok, just let me take her," she smiled. Rory looked at her baby one last time, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep tight baby girl," Rory whispered. She reluctantly handed Jules to the nurse who looked at the baby and was talking to her on the way out.

"I miss her already," Rory whined.

"I figured you would," Lorelai replied.

"I can't get up except to go to the bathroom until tomorrow," Rory continued.

"Yep," Lorelai added.

"Plus giving birth to a premature baby means I have to stay three days longer to make sure she develops okay over those days," Rory made a 'hmmph' noise.

"It does suck," Lorelai agreed.

"I need sleep," Rory shifted herself into a comfortable sleeping position.

" 'Night babe," Lorelai smiled. She made a bed out of chairs and tried to situate herself.

"I had a baby," Rory whispered before falling asleep. Lorelai thought, my little girl has a baby.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

In the morning, once Rory was awake. She got up, and got a cup of coffee in the cafeteria. Then, she went over to go get her baby to feed her. "Hello Jules, how are you this fine morning. Are you ready to eat, 'cause mommy sure isn't. She doesn't like the feeling, but it's for you, and you're the most important thing to me, so mommy has to deal with it. Your sister Bella's important to me too. Except she's four, and well, already over with the kind of feeding I have to do with you missy. You better thank me for this one day. I didn't stick you with formula," Rory greeted her daughter.

"So," Rory said as they started their walk back to the room, "I figured today after you are fed, you can meet your daddy. Right now, he's taking a very long nap, and he's only going to wake up when he wants to. But you can talk to him one day. Hopefully he'll be awake by the time you can talk, but if he's not, that's ok. I know he'll wake up for Bella, you and me, kid. He will. That's your daddy. He's stubborn and will do anything for us, including waking up," Rory walked into the room. She sat down on the bed and fed Jules. Once she was finished, Rory tried to wake up Lorelai.

"Mom, wake up," Rory poked her.

"Don't hurt the turnip! He didn't mean to have an affair with the squash!" Lorelai muttered in her sleep.

"Oh but they did, the turnip was unhappy with his cauliflower for a wife," Rory replied to Lorelai. When Lorelai talked in her sleep, Rory enjoyed talking back and continuing a conversation with her while Lorelai is actually sleeping.

"Cauliflower is having baby. Now so is squash," Lorelai said.

"That's a problem," Rory agreed.

"Uh-huh," Lorelai said.

"MOM!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai sat up, with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

"What? What happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Well apparently the turnip cheated on the cauliflower with the squash, and now they're both due to have baby squash and cauliflower," Rory informed her.

"Where do you get these ideas from?" Lorelai shook her head. That's another thing. Lorelai never remembers dreams. 

"Just a random idea I had," Rory shrugged.

"I have to leave soon," Lorelai blinked rapidly, still trying to get awake.

"How soon?" Rory asked.

"Half an hour," Lorelai replied. "I need to try and get some coffee in me, hold my grandbaby, tell people when I can see their butts."

"Mom, you can't do that. Everyone's butt shows in those gowns. I however, cried hysterically until I got two gowns so I had no butt showing," Rory scolded.

"You are such a brown-noser," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Go get coffee. You can hold Jules when you get back," Rory ordered.

"Aye-aye captain," Lorelai saluted and walked out.

Rory sat and held her child, rocking her back and forth as she whimpered a bit. "Shh…, oh you have to burp don't you?" Rory placed a cloth on her shoulder, and lifted the baby up to burp her. After a little while of patting Jules's back, Rory heard Jules burp.

"Good girl," Rory looked at the baby.

"Hey, give the grandbaby over," Lorelai called to Rory as she walked in.

"Chill, she's still going to be here in the five second it takes you to walk in this room," Rory rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, but I like to use my vocal cords to the best of my ability. Therefore, I talk very loudly," Lorelai explained as if it were common sense.

Rory mocked her, "Oh silly me." Lorelai walked over and picked up Jules.

"Hello, hello little baby. It's Nana Lorelai again! Yes, the cool grandma. Who will let you watch any movie you want as long as it's either good for just watching, or complete mocking. Mmmk?" Lorelai asked the baby. "How come she's not responding?" 

"Are you serious? Oh look, she scrunched her nose. There's your response. It means, Nana Lorelai, I will be the perfect image of chastity, so do not introduce me to such vulgar things."

"Are _you_ serious? You knew about sex when you were two!"

"Yeah well, I had this baby when I was nineteen. You were sixteen. Three years is a big time gap missy," Rory replied.

"So? Geez, your kid's going to be the next one to be pregnant if you push chastity on her," Lorelai added, dancing around with Jules in her arms.

"True, so maybe when she's ten I'll tell her it's not the stork that brings babies. And that she and I were both born out of wedlock, but don't expect to keep that tradition alive," Rory sighed.

"Ha, I remember when I had you, we didn't hide it from the family of course. So, it was the Christmas party, and my Aunt… Lucy I believe, had a seven year old named Jeffrey. Anywho, I was rocking you when little Jeffrey the Giraffe, as I liked to call him in my head, came up to me and said, "How could you have Rory when you're not married?" I felt so bad for the kid; I didn't know what to say. Did I say, well, I don't know. Or, well, you really don't have to be married, but it's frowned upon if you don't. I mean the kid was seven, what was I supposed to do?" Lorelai rambled.

"Keep your mouth shut and ask him what he wanted for Christmas. Kids never remember anything after you ask them about toys," Rory responded.

"If I knew that 18 years ago, I would have told him that," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "I have to get going babe."

"When are you coming back?" Rory asked as Jules was placed back in her arms.

"Probably around seven or eight when I bring Bella and Luke with me," Lorelai replied.

"Oh good, I want to see them," Rory smiled.

"Bye honeys!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Bye mom," Rory laughed. Once Lorelai left, Rory looked at Jules and said, "Ready to meet dad?"

The baby looked at her oddly, and Rory added, "I know you can't understand me but come on, it's the guy who made you a girl. I bet you appreciate that. 'Cause being a girl can be hard, but we're strong."

Rory and Jules made a venture to the elevator, where a man and woman were inside, who also had a baby with them. "Oh your baby is so adorable," the woman said.

"Thanks, yours is too," Rory replied. "Which floor are you heading to?"

"Floor five," she said.

"Oh me too," Rory smiled, "I'm visiting my boyfriend."

"His grandfather's in for a heart murmur, so we figured we would bring Will to him," the woman explained.

"My boyfriend's in a coma, so I figured he'd like to meet his child," Rory added.

"You got us beat. That must be terrible," the woman said.

"It is, I really miss him. I'm stuck here for another two days because I gave birth to Jules prematurely," Rory groaned.

"Really, me too. Will was three weeks early," the woman rolled her eyes. "I thought I had more time to prepare."

"Me too. I thought I had another month," Rory explained.

"I'm Marie," Marie introduced herself.

"I'm Rory," Rory did the same.

The elevator door opened and Marie said, "Maybe I'll see you around the hospital."

"Maybe," Rory replied. She briskly walked to Tristan's room and opened it up. He looked exactly the same as he did before, although his skin was pale due to lack of sun exposure.

"Hey Tristan. Guess what? Your daughter was a month early! Oh yeah, that was a blast and a half. Anyway, her name is Lorelai Juliet. Except, we call her Jules. I figured the Juliet was a nice reminder of our relationship. She was seven pounds, two ounces, and nineteen inches. I figured that was pretty good. She's such a little peanut, which is a little nickname she might have for awhile. I really wish you could hold her and see her. She has the prettiest hair, and the cutest little toes and fingers. I knew I loved her the minute I heard her cry. You would have to. She can't see yet, but she's opened her eyes. They're blue. But I have a feeling they're going to be a navy blue, almost a mixture between yours and mine. Everyone loves how adorable she is. I met a woman named Marie on the elevator. She has to stay three extra days just like me, 'cause we both had premature babies. It sucks though. I really don't want to be cooped up in this hospital much longer. But at least you're sort of here. I can talk to you, but you can't talk back. But you're listening, and I know you can hear that I love you, and Jules loves you. Ok? So anyway, this morning when I went to get Jules I told her how you…"

**A/N- ** Wow, that was a very long chapter for me. Don't you agree? I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Jules and everyone. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all who even bother to read this thing. And thanks for all the alerts and favorites lists and stuff. And those who look at my profile. Any suggestions to make it cooler?

-Katie

QuEEnSeRb716 would like to add:

C'mon, I have to keep doing this little addition note. It's fantastically fun to write. Katie used my last name! Why she made me a doctor...that is one scary thought. Me a doctor. I'm laughing hysterically. So, I still have lots of control of Katie, so that's the only reason she's updating. Don't listen to whatever she tells you. It's definitely always me. Sometimes I think I think I may have to threaten her Orlando Bloom pictures. And, next time, I promise she will update sooner. Maybe I will threaten those pictures…

You threaten those pictures and I may never speak to you again says TiCkLeDpInK22


	21. Confessions from Daughter to Father

**Disclaimer- **I own absolutely positively nothing…not even a penny. Which sucks because that means I have no money to buy people Christmas presents.****

Reviews- Umm… yeah I love you guys. If it was still legal, and I was a Mormon, I would marry you all. Haha… just kidding, no really, I am.

**QuEEnSeRb716-** Oh hush up… go find Daniel.

**Gilmorefan31, abh, princetongirl, Gilmoregirl7878, LoVe23, piper-h-99, britts, tickle582, x Dead-on-Arrival x, smartmonkey101, papaslittlecj, errrrrr (an estimation on the rrrr's), Danger1Zone1988, estick, Trory Lover-** Muchas gracias to you all. Seriously you guys are love.****

Kylie1403- Aww… thanks.

**Kelz3192-**I love sugar…

**Riotgirllina- **I know, seriously, Tristan, what is that boy thinking?

**maxmouse23- **I've kept writing, so you totally have to keep reading ;)

**soloveable-** Katies rock. And I'm sorry it makes you cry, but this chapter is definitely going to jerk some tears…

**LHTDfan-** Aww… I was called peanut.

**Alenor-** Amnesia would be too much.

**southerncoffeeaddict- **Oh don't worry, he is.

**tristansgurlmary-** Have you died yet? 'Cause I totally think this chapter is worth the wait. And I feel a little guilty…

**A/N-** So yeah… you're probably all looking at me right now with pitchforks and torches in your hands, but… I have a feeling that by the end of this chapter… you will be thoroughly pleased. I know they have that new thing where you can reply to the comment on the comment, but I like it this way. But if you seriously have an urgent question I'll definitely reply back there. So yeah, there is a definite time skip in this chapter. Like four years. Enjoy! Yeah I completely lied, this chapter's the time lapse.

**Chapter 21- Confessions from Father to Daughter**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Four years later, and Tristan was still in a coma. By now, Rory could rarely visit, only once or twice a month if she was lucky. Bella was about 9 years old, and she really was a beautiful child. Jules was now 4. She had bubbly blonde hair and navy blue eyes, just like Rory predicted. Rory worked at The Hartford News, Bella went to Stars Hollow Elementary, and Bella went to a preschool in Hartford. It was very early December, and it was the time of year when kids were sick at least once every other week. Today it was Bella, and Rory was stuck home taking care of her, and Lorelai was picking Jules up from preschool. "Bella, do you need any more medicine?" Rory called from her laptop at the dining room table. The three girls lived in a small house very near Lorelai and Luke's house.

"No mom, I'm fine," Bella sighed from her quite comfortable position on the couch. She was surrounded by pillows and blankets, along with a remote control, a stack of books, and a half full cup of water.

"All right fine, but when you have another coughing fit, don't come crying to me," Rory taunted.

"Medicine would be ok," Bella agreed.

Rory chuckled and walked into the bathroom to retrieve the liquid version of Children's Tylenol, and a small measuring medicine cup. Rory set the bottle and cup down onto the counter and squatted to eye level with the cup. She poured the liquid to the 1 tbsp mark, and capped the bottle, then placing it in the cupboard. "Oh Bella-bee, your liquidy goodness is awaiting!" Rory called as she walked to the cuddled up girl on the couch. Rory held out the cup and Bella reluctantly took it. "Bells, it's not that bad."

"Have you tasted this stuff? If this tastes like bubble-gum, then Alex Mozwitch likes me," Bella scrunched up her nose.

"Alex does like you honey, that's why he pulls your hair," Rory smiled as the girl downed the liquid quickly, then grabbing her water and gulping most of it down as fast as she could. "You better enjoy this freedom for the next few minutes. Nana will be here soon with Jules. Soon, I'll have to divide my attention up between the two of you."

"But I'm sick," Bella whined.

"Yeah, and she's four years old. She has the attention-span of a fly," Rory replied.

"Rory! Bella-bee! It's Jules and Nana!" Lorelai exclaimed as she walked into the house carrying a bright-eyed blonde girl.

"Mommy!" the girl squealed as she jumped out of her Nana's arms and straight into her mom's.

"Hi Peanut, how was your day?" Rory asked.

"It was great! I colored, and drawed, and played, and read, and it was lots of fun! Miss Manda says that I'm the bestest reader there," Jules exclaimed in great detail.

"That's great honey. Why don't you go see how your sissy is doing, she's not feeling so good," Rory explained as she put Jules down.

"Sissy! How are you?" Jules yelled as she walked into the living room.

Rory turned to face her mother, and smiled, "Thanks for the help."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Anytime. Jules was really excited to see that Nana was picking her up for once. Now she says that Uncle Jess or Aunt Susie should pick her up."

"Oh great, I got her poor little hopes up," Rory sighed.

"Ok, so here's her folder, and her backpack, and her toy from share time. Although, judging by her report, she didn't exactly share," Lorelai noted.

"Why don't my kids ever share? I share," Rory whined.

"You never shared when you were little. I was cleaning up your Barbies once, and you flipped out. You screamed louder than I've ever heard, and told me to put them down at once or else you're taking away my coffee. Even at that age, you were brilliantly clever," Lorelai animatedly told the tale.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Well thanks mom, tell Luke I say hi."

"Will do, give the girls kisses for me," Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek and waved good-bye. Rory glanced at the door, and then went to check on the girls, and the two were entranced by an episode of Jimmy Neutron. She put the backpack and toy in Jules's room, and then sat at the dining room table again to check on how Jules was doing in school. The letter read,

_Dear Ms. Gilmore,_

Jules is doing wonderful. Although, she needs to share better with her other classmates. As you know, it's nearing Christmas time and we'd like a picture of her immediate family: her mother, father, siblings, grandparents, and perhaps even her if possible. If not, that's fine. It would be great if you could have the picture in by the end of the week.

Miss Manda

Rory sighed. She knew where one picture was. It was of her, Tristan, Lorelai and Luke at Lorelai's wedding. Rory went to retrieve the picture out of her top dresser drawer. Nobody knew of the picture, except for Lorelai, and she'd long forgotten it by now.

"Jules, come here," Rory called.

"What mommy?" Jules followed the sound of her voice into Rory's bedroom, where Rory was sitting on the bed, looking fondly at a picture. Jules crawled onto the bed, and snuggled into Rory's side. "Who's that mommy?" Jules pointed to Rory.

"You know who that is Peanut," Rory smiled.

"Well that's you, that's Nana, that's Grampy Luke, and who's that man?" Jules asked. Rory sighed, not fully prepared for this moment, although the minute Jules began pointing out the people, she wouldn't know who that was.

"You know how your daddy is taking a very, very long nap in the hospital, and he's going to wake up very soon for you and your sister?" Rory looked at the inquiring girl. Jules nodded, bobbing her hair up and down. "Well that's your daddy. His name is Tristan Janlen Dugrey."

"He's very handsome," Jules took the picture out of Rory's hands and looked at it closer, squinting as she memorized each tiny detail.

"Yes he is, Jules. He's the most handsome man on the earth," Rory agreed, taking time to remember him.

"And the moon and the stars?" Jules wondered.

Rory chuckled and kissed the girl's hair, "And the moon and the stars."

"So where is Daddy again?" Jules asked.

"You know where he is Peanut. He's at the hospital," Rory sighed, trying not to let her emotions wear her down.

"Well how come I never got to go see him?" Jules fired another question.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see him honey," Rory explained hesitantly. She really just didn't want Jules to get attached in case he never really did wake up, and the doctors were wrong.

"Does he know who I am?" Jules laid farther into her mother's side.

Rory laid down on her bed, Jules snuggled up next to her. "Of course he does. Every time I go and visit Daddy, I tell him all about you and Bella."

"I want to go and visit him," Jules sat up. "Can we go now?"

"Not now Jules. Mommy has to finish an article for work, and Bella is sick. How about tomorrow after preschool? I'll pick you and Bella up, and then we can go?" Rory propositioned.

"Okay, you pinky promise?"

"I double pinky promise," Rory held out both her pinkies and linked them with Jules's. "Now what do you want for dinner? I'm making Bella soup, so you can have whatever you want."

"I want mac and cheese!" Jules jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen. "Mommy, come on!"

"I'll be right there Peanut. Get out the mac and cheese box for me," Rory went into her closet and sat down, opening a large box. In it were pictures, stuffed animals, and memories. She took out one picture of her and Tristan, one that would be treasured forever. It was also at Lorelai's wedding, when the two were dancing, Kirk took a candid photo. Rory was gazing deep into his eyes while Tristan gracefully led them side to side as they danced. Rory had to say this was her favorite picture of them. She clutched the picture to her, and let a few tears escape. It has been so long since she's actually looked at a picture of just the two of them, or even let herself cry over him. Rory brushed the tears aside as she put the picture back in the box. She composed herself and walked to the kitchen to prepare the macaroni and cheese for her and Jules, and the soup for Bella.

****

Rory walked into a homey looking building to pick up Jules from daycare. "Peanut!" Rory called as she stepped into the classroom.

"Mommy!" Jules put down her play-doh creation and ran to cling to her mother's legs. "You never pick me up from preschool!"

"Did you forget silly goose? We're going to go see your daddy," Rory hugged the girl, and smiled as her teacher walked over. "Hi Miss Manda."

"Hello Ms. Gilmore. How are you?" Manda asked.

"All right. Was Jules good today?" Rory wondered.

"She was pretty good. All day she talked about going to see her daddy in the hospital. She told us all about how he was taking a long nap. I'm sorry to hear that," Manda replied.

"Thanks. Well we should get going, we have to drive to the hospital. Jules, say goodbye to Miss Manda," Rory nudged the girl.

"Bye Miss Manda," Jules chirped. The two walked out and went into the car where Bella was reading _Arthur Baby-sits._ Rory strapped Jules into her car-seat and Rory then proceeded to start the car and head in the direction of the hospital.

Once arriving there, she un-strapped Jules and took both girls by the hand as they walked into the hospital. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go to the fourth floor. "Mommy are we almost there?" Jules jumped.

"Almost," Rory nodded. The elevator door opened, and Rory walked over to a desk. To Jules and Bella, it was very high. Jules tried to see by stepping as high as she could onto her tip-toes. Her attempts were unsuccessful and she in turn slumped onto the floor. Rory rolled her eyes and said to the nurse, "Hey Elsie."

"Well hello Rory, it's been awhile since you've visited," Elsie peaked over the desk, "and who might these munchkins be?"

"These are my girls, Bella and Jules," Rory introduced them.

"Nice to meet you girls. Now go on in Rory," Elsie nodded. Rory took the girls' hands again and walked toward Tristan's room.

"Okay Jules, this is Daddy's room, do you want me to go in with you?" Rory asked.

"No, I want to go by myself," Jules persisted.

"I want to go first!" Bella screeched.

"No, I am!" Jules yelled.

"Girls! Enough! Let Bella go first, and then you, okay Jules?" Rory settled the problem. Jules walked over to a chair in the hallway and fixated herself on top.

"Fine," Jules pouted.

Rory rolled her eyes and looked back at Bella and said, "You go on in Bella-bee. We'll be right here when you're done." Bella opened and closed the door. Rory walked over at sat with an angry Jules. "Oh Peanut, Bella will be back in a minute."

"Uh-huh, that's what they all say," Jules attempted to roll her eyes, but simply crossed them.

Bella came out five minutes later, and said, "I'm done." Jules hopped out of her seat and Rory ran after her.

"Jules! Honey wait up!" Rory replied exasperated. "Are you sure you're going to be ok in there?"

"I'll be fine mommy," Jules patted Rory's hand. Rory patted her back and Jules stepped into the room. She saw a man lying on a bed with wires and tubes hooked up from many places. His eyes were closed, and he looked very peaceful. "Daddy?" Jules asked. "Can you hear me?" Jules walked over and curiously stepped up onto the chair next to the bed. "Daddy, how come you're sleeping?" She stepped onto the bed and sat on his stomach. "You have lots of wires coming out of you. Does that mean you're sick?" Jules paused and looked the man over again. "Mommy says you're just taking a really long nap. I took a really long nap once, Mommy said, but she said it was only for a couple of hours. You must be really tired if you're taking such a long nap. But I hope your nap is almost up, 'cause I really want to do things with you. Kids in my school talk about their daddies. They say that they go to parks, and zoos, and movies. Do you want to do that with me daddy?" Jules inquired. "I want to do that with you. Once we had to draw pictures of our daddies, and I didn't know what to draw, so I drawed a really big man, who was extra handsome and he was holding me." Jules took both of their hands and placed them in his. "I wish you would hold me."

Jules felt a hand moving and saw his eyes opening. Tristan gained consciousness and smiled at the girl staring down at him. He knew everything that happened over the past few years. He knew where he was, he knew who he was, he knew who the girl was, but despite all he tried, he could never wake up. Suddenly, when Jules was talking to him, he felt an emotion he never had felt. His little girls was talking to him. "Hi Princess," he croaked.

"Daddy!" Jules screeched and she hugged the man as tightly as she could.

Rory heard Jules scream from outside and she ran into the room, "Peanut what- Oh my God, Oh my God." She saw Jules hugging Tristan with his eyes open. "Oh my God."

"God, how I've missed seeing your face," Tristan smiled. Rory began to cry, and she walked over to the bed hugging the two tightly.

"I've missed hearing your voice," Rory sobbed. "Meet your daughter Jules. I found out I was pregnant the night we got into the accident."

"I know. You told me," Tristan nodded. "I was going to propose to you that night."

"Oh Tris," she sobbed.

"I know about that, and how you adopted Bella, and how Jules was born a month early, and how you didn't sleep for a week because she was sick," Tristan listed.

"Oh my God, Bella! I need to go get Bella!" Rory ran out of the room. "Bella!" she exclaimed. The girl looked up from her position on the chair and Rory grinned, "Daddy's awake." Bella ran in a blind fury and past Rory's legs. Rory turned around to see both the girls sitting with Tristan. Tristan looked happier than Rory had ever seen him before, with his daughters. Rory began to cry again and she went to go sit on the chair. Tristan took her hand and drew lazy circles into her palm. "Do you know how many nights I kept myself awake crying, wishing you were there by my side?"

"I'm here now Mary. That's all that matters," Tristan soothed her. Rory agreed and she sniffed, wiping some tears away.

"I really hate to break our happy moment, but I have to go tell a doctor or something," Rory laughed. Tristan nodded, and Rory went in search of a doctor. "Dr. Benson! Dr. Benson!" Rory exclaimed.

He turned around and smiled at Rory, "Hello Rory, how's Tristan today?"

"He's awake, he woke up, he woke up for me," Rory exclaimed.

"Oh that's wonderful. We're going to have to perform some tests on him and keep him here for at least another week," Dr. Benson exclaimed.

"Okay, just let me call my mother and she'll take the kids home," Rory agreed. "I should probably call everyone." Rory walked a bit away and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hi Mini-me, how'd the hospital visit go?" Lorelai answered the phone.

"He woke up Mom. He woke up to the sound of Jules's voice. He's here Mom," Rory smiled through her tears.

"Oh babe," Lorelai exclaimed. "I'm so happy. Want me and Luke to come and pick Bells and Peanut?"

"Yeah, do you mind taking them for the week? That's how much longer Tristan has to stay. I'm going to stay here. Just get them clothes from the house, and bring me clothes every once and awhile," Rory explained.

"No problem. Oh hun, I'll be right there," Lorelai hung up. Rory put the phone away and walked in to the room.

"Nana'll be here soon girls to take you home with her," Rory took sight of the two girls animatedly telling Tristan about their lives.

"But mom," Bella whined, "we have to talk to Daddy."

"You can come back tomorrow after school to come see Daddy," Rory replied. "In the meantime, tell Daddy about our Christmas tree adventure."

"Ooh, I remember! So last year, Mommy really wanted a real Christmas tree, and Uncle Jess came with us so Mommy wouldn't have trouble getting the tree to the car. And then once we got the tree, Mommy tried to help Uncle Jess carry it, but then something flew in Mommy's face, and she let go to wave it out of her face, and then the tree fell on Uncle Jess! We had to call Nana and Grampy Luke to come, and Grampy Luke took the tree off of Uncle Jess and Uncle Jess said that he was never talking to Mommy again. But he came over the next day to fix the sink," Bella explained excitedly.

"That's very exciting," Tristan agreed.

"Bella-bee! Peanut! Nana and Grampy Luke are here!" Lorelai called as they walked into the room.

"Ohh," the girls both whined.

"Go with Grampy Luke and maybe he'll play helicopter with you guys," Lorelai crouched down and scooted them off. The two ran off with Luke and Lorelai went to look back and Tristan, "It's good to have you back buddy."

"It's good to be back," Tristan agreed.

"Okay, so I'll take the girls home and we'll come by tomorrow. Bye Ror, bye Tristan," Lorelai stepped out of the room, and shut the door.

"Do you know how much I've missed you?" Rory asked.

"Probably as much as I've missed you. You've grown up so much. You've taken care of two wonderful girls for four years, and you didn't lie to them about me. You told them who I was and where I was. And right now I'm dying to do something," Tristan said.

"Do what?" Rory whispered.

"Kiss you senseless," Tristan brought Rory closer to him and kissed her like he's never been gone. He kissed her with every emotion he's ever felt, and Rory felt herself beginning to cry as she kissed him. Tristan weakly brought a hand up and wiped her tears aside with the pads of his thumbs. "Marry me," he whispered.

Rory looked at him and nodded, crying again, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that."

"Actually I was going to blindfold you, take you to a jewelry store, and tell you to pick one, whichever one you wanted. I wanted to give you the world Rory. I still do," Tristan soothingly replied.

"That's so romantic," Rory smiled and kissed him again. "I've wished I was Mrs. Dugrey the moment you kissed me the first time."

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you so much too," she replied. Rory lied there in his arms. She's wished for this moment for years. It was nothing like she imagined. She didn't want to worry him with living arrangements, or anything. She just wanted to be there with him. It was the greatest moment in her entire life. The moment she knew that Tristan was here again, and she could finally be completely happy.

"When I get out of here, I'm putting a ring on that finger, and we're going to start planning a wedding," Tristan said.

"That sounds absolutely perfect."

**A/N- **I know I know, you're excited right? You have no idea how meaningful this chapter is to me. I hope this was the moment you've all been waiting for. Please review!

For once QuEEnSeRb716 has absolutely no comments. She is too choked up to say anything…huh...QuEEnSeRb716 speechless…


End file.
